Don't Say 'I Love You'
by widymorianti
Summary: Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol adalah adik yang selalu merebut kekasihnya. Tidak hanya merebut kekasihnya tapi ia juga sering menjailinya dalam bentuk apapun. berbanding terbalik dengan kembarannya Chanlie yang kalem dan nampak dewasa. Apa hidupnya memang harus seperti ini? Namun semua berubah ketika gejala aneh di tunjukan sang adik. ChanBaek/Yaoi/BxB/
1. Prolog

**Don't say 'I Love You'**

-widymori-

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Eunsuk." pria dengan tubuh mungil itu membuka knop pintu di sebuah komplek perumahan di kota Seoul. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis manis yang tak lain adalah sang kekasih pria mungil itu.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam rapat dan bibir tipisnya ia gigit juga dahi yang berkerut. Ia berusaha agar pintu tak bersuara heboh karena takut mahluk lain di dalam sana menyadari kedatangannya. Namun hal itu sia-sia. Begitu pintu terbuka sosok jangkung bertubuh kekar sudah berada di sana. Melipat tangannya di dada dan bahunya yang bersender di dinding rumah.

"Pulang terlambat, hyung?" tanya sosok itu dengan seringayan setan tapi terlihat tampan di mata kaum hawa. Baekhyun hanya tersenyu dibuat-buat dengan deretan gigi putih rapi berbaris di balik bibirnya.

"Selamat sore oppa." Sapa gadis itu meberi hormat.

"Setahuku, aku berada satu tingkat di bawah mu. Jadi seharusnya aku yang memanggimu noona. Bukan begitu, noona?"

"Oh ya?" kagetnya melirik sosok lain di sana. Ia tidak mendenngarkan si jangkung itu menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan hyung di awal. "Apa ini adikmu, Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Dia adikku. Park Chanyeol." Lirikan sinisnya bagai laser yang dapat membelah benda apapun di hadapannya tapi Chanyeol punya prisai kusus yang dapat dengan mudah menangkis laser merah yang diberikan hyungnya itu.

"Masuklah. Banyak kejutan yang akan ku tunjukan untukmu. Bersiaplah." Tubuh itu berputar dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan dua sejoli berbeda gander itu.

"Aku harap dia tidak merebut kekasihku lagi." Sebuah gumaman yang membuat sosok lain di sana menoleh.

"Kau bilang apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, Yaoi/ BxB**

 **Hai gengs… gue balik hahaha….**

 **Ya walo belom kelar sih skripsian gue..**

 **tp gatel supah klo ga ngetik tuh…**

 **rencana sih gue mau ngelarin ff gue yang first love terus lanjut key g my princes..**

 **doain aja yah…. So buat yg satu ini.. klo reviewnya bagus,, aku lanjut. Klo ga ya sama kaya ff gue yg dulu.. mau gue hapus heheh so… tolong reviewnya yah.. makasih.**


	2. Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **DON'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **Chapther 1**

Lagi

"Hah~ harus sampai kapan begini?" sosok itu meratapi nasipnya yang malang –ralat- selalu malang. hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia putus dengan sang pujaan hati karena hal yang sama.

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Karena,, karena adikmu mengajakku berkencan."_ itulah kata-kata yang selalu terngiyang di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sabar kawan. Ini bukan akhir." Pria berkulit tan itu menepuk pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Ya, tapi awal. Awal dari kehancuranku." Jemari lentiknya terangkat dan menutupi wajah rupawan yang terlampau cantik untuk wajah seorang pria. Baekhyun benar-benar frustsi karena itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku-" langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok yang ia kenal berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat pemandangan itu tersuguh tanpa penghalang. Desahan terus bersautan ketika kakinya hendak melangkah mendekat.

"A-apa yang,," ia tak melanjutkan ketika mata besar itu mengarah kepadanya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan seringaian khas.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" suara bas itu menyapa indra pendengarannya walau desahan terus menggema semakin keras.

"Ohh yess… ahhh….faster… ahh yah…" dan tubuh Baekhyun membeku di tempat.

"Ah, maaf." Satu tekanan pada remot suara itu leyam bersamaan dengan layar persegi panjang besar di depan sana berubah hitam. "Tadi aku dan Chanlie membeli DVD baru dan aku sedang mengeceknya. Hyung tau kan, tidak mungkin mencoba video dewasa di DVD store? Itu memalukan." Kekehan itu terdengar dan yang lebih kecil mengambil duduk di sofa besar ruangan itu.

Tidak ada senyuman dan tidak ada gurowan karena suasana hati Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. Ya semua karena mahluk berteling peri yang dengan santai duduk di atas karpet coklat di tengah ruangan santai. Semua berawal karena si jangkung ini.

"Lebih memalukan ketika seseorang merebut kekasih orang lain." Sindir si kecil dan pria jangkung itu berhenti terkekeh. "Sebenci apa kau padaku, Chanyeol?" pria itu berucap lagi dengan nada seriusnya. "Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, katakan. Kalau kau membenciku, katakana. Jangan seperti ini."

"Hyung ini bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak membenci hyung. Kalau ini masalah gadis itu, ya aku akui kalau dia cantik dan aku juga menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak merebutnya darimu. Aku hanya berkata padanya kalau dia cantik dan dia bisa mendapat yang lebih baik darimu. Apa itu salah?"

"Ya, itu salah. Dengan begitu kau berkata kalau aku tak berhak mendapatkan gadis yang ku inginkan." Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya saat emosi menguasai dirinya. Ia kesal dan amarahnya tak terbendung lagi.

"Kalau kau menginginkan semua gadis yang mendekatiku, silahkan ambil mereka! Aku takkan mendekati gadis manapun lagi. Bermain sesukamu dan nikmati gadis-gadis itu." Dan lalu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya memandangnya datar.

…

"Jangan menggangguku!" perintah Chanlie dari meja belajarnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal anehnya. Hari di mana siapapun tidak boleh mengganggunya, bahkan presiden sekalipun.

"Kau cukup mendengarkan ceritaku tanpa perlu menoleh, Park Chanlie." Walau sedikit penolakan, pria yang memiliki wajah serupa ini tetap keukeuh memohon untuk sang adik mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan responya adalah.

"Cuci dalaku selama seminggu!" dan perjanjian di atas udara disetujui.

"Jadi masalahmu dengan Baekhyun hyung belum selesai?" tebaknya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang berada jauh di atas sana.

"Yah, belum selesai." Helaan napas berat ia hebuskan. "Dan si gadis membesar-besarkan masalah." Lanjutnya. Mendengar itu, si kembar mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar bangku belajarnya ke arah ranjang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Gadis itu apa?" seolah tak mendengar, Chanlie melempar pertanyaan mengoreksi indra pendengarannya.

"Si gadis membesar-besarkan masalah dengan mengatakan pada hyung kalau aku mengajaknya berkencan. Sedangkan kenyataannya aku tidak sama sekali berkata seperti itu. Aku difitnah." Ucapnya seraya mebawa tubuh itu untuk duduk di ujung ranjang sang adik.

"Makanya jangan menggoda semua kekasih hyungmu. Sekarang kau kena getahnya kan?"

"Siapa yang menggoda? Aku hanya berkata fakta, kalau hyung tidak cocok dengan mereka. Bahkan di banding dengan Taeyeon SNSD saja, hyung jauh lebih cantik." celetuknya dan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu tujuanmu mengganggunya setiap hari itu apa? Kau selalu saja membuat Baekhyun hyung berteriak dan mengomel." Chanlie melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan topik ini, karena yah hal ini setiap hari ia alami sendiri.

"Kalau yang itu hanya sekedar hobi. Bukankan ia lebih menggemaskan ketika mengomel? Hahaha itu lucu sekali."

"Kalau kau bukan adiknya, mungkin kau sudah habis dengan semua jurus hapkido yang ia pelajari." Tapi Chanyeol bukan merasa takut atau ngeri, si jangkung ini malah tersenyum dan hal ini yang membuat si kembaran itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Justru kalau aku bukan adiknya, aku bisa dengan bebas mendekatinya." Dan tikungan itu uncul kembali di dahi yang lebih muda.

"Maksudu?"

"Yah kalau Baekhyun hyung bukan kakakku, aku bisa dengan leluasa mendekatinya. Emm bahkan mungkin mengencaninya." Koreksinya.

"Maksudmu, kau menyukai Baekhyun hyung?"

"Ya. Masalah?"

"Hei, dia itu kakak kita dan dia laki-laki asal kau tau." Dan tanggapan santai Chanyeol membuat ia kembali berucap, "Apa karena itu kau sering menjahilinya? Mencari perhatiannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dengan cara itu bisa mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya padaku. Kau tau, hyung terlalu menyayangimu dan aku tidak menyukai itu."

"Ya karena kau menyebalkan. Dasar gila! Apa jadinya kalau ibu tau kau menyimpang?"

"Sepertinya itu bukan masalah, karena ibu dan ayah pasti merestui apapun pilihan anaknya. Yang jadi poinnya adalah orang yang kucintai adalah kakak kandungku sendiri."

…

Baekhyun melangkah tergesa menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Pagi ini ia tidak boleh kalah cepat dari Chanyeol yang selalu mendahuluinnya masuk kamar mandi. Pria berkuping peri itu selalu lama kalau berada di sana. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Minggir! Kau melangkah lagi, kubanting kau!" ancaman serius dengan si kecil yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyu dan menjulurkan tangannya, mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk memasuki daerah perebutan itu. Senyumnya memang sedikit mencurigakan, tapi Baekhyun berusaha tidak menangapinya. Namun kejanggalan itu memang benar adanya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SABUN MUKAKU?!" jeritan itu menguncang seantro jagat raya, membuat si pelaku tertawa terbahak dengan secangkir susu di tangannya. Pagi yang ramai selalu terjadi di keluarga ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hatinya sedang buruk pagi ini. bukan hanya pagi ini tapi pagi-pagi sebelunya. Entah sudah berapa kali si kecil ini menghela napas dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" si pria tan berjalan beriringan dengan yang lebih kecil. Ia tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hanya saja akan lebih menarik kalau si korban ini yang menceritakannya langsung.

"Dia membuang semua sabunn mukaku ke lantai." Curhatnya. "Aku tidak tau kapan ia masuk kamar mandi, yang jelas semua sabun mukaku berceceran di lantai dan itu nyaris membuatku jatuh tersungkur." Lanjutnya masih dengan emosi yang ia tahan.

"Ia masih anak-anak, jadi maklumkan saja."

"Anak-anak? Umurnya 16 tahun dan tingginya 184cm. apa itu masuk kategori anak-anak? Dan jang lupa kemarin aku memergokinya sedang menonton video dewasa di ruang tamu." Nadanya sedikit meninggi. Jongin tidak bisa membantah karena yah itu semua bukan kriteria anak-anak tapi memang sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Apa itu berbeda?

"Kenapa dia tidak sedewasa Chanlie sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

Berkutat dengan beberapa daftar belaanjaan bukan menjadi sesuatu yang baru untuk Baekhyun. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit si kecil karena ia bisa melupakan penatnya urusan rumah juga bebas dari kekangan si jangkung Chanyeol. Kalau ibu bertugas untuk memasak, maka ia hanya menyibukan dirinya untuk membeli apapun yang dibutuhkan sang ibu di dapur. Selalu begitu.

"Lobak, daging sapi." matanya samasekali tidak meperhatikan jalan di hadapannya sampai BRUK! Ia menabrak seseorang yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Maaf." Sahut keduanya. Baekhyun mendongak, merasa mengenal suara itu dan benar saja. Oh Sehun teman sekelasnya saat di SMP dulu.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" dan pria itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Memang dulu ia tidak begitu dekat dengan pria berkulit putih pucat itu, tapi ia sepat sekelompok bahkan sering karena ia duduk satu baris dengan si albino ini.

"Kita dulu pernah sekelas saat kelas dua dan tiga SMP. Kau ingat?" pria di hadapannya mengingat-ingat.

"Ah yah. Park,-" "Park Baekhyun." Timpal yang lebih kecil. Sehun menepuk tangannya tanda ia mengingat pria itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kau?"

"Menemani seseorang berbelanja."

"Ibumu?"

"Emm,, bisa dibilang begitu." Dan kemudian seorang wanita berusia 30an mendatangi Sehun dan memeluk sebelah lengan pria itu.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo pulang." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan melangkah menjauhi si kecil yang masih memandang bingung. Apa seorang ibu semesra itu?

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam itu harus selama ini?" itu Chanyeol dengan segala keluhan di dirinya. Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung, kenapa mahluk aneh seperti dia harus menjadi adiknya? Kalau seperti Chanlie sih tak masalah, tapi ini Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan berkati dia.

"Kau kira memilih sayuran yang segar, daging yang bagus itu hanya dengan mengedipkan mata langsung ada di keranjang belanjaanmu?" tentu Baekhyun ikut protes karena jelas lelah membawa sebuah kantung palstik besar dengan berbagai bahan makanan.

"Lagian aku bertemu dengan teman lama tadi." lanjutnya dan itu mebuat sebuah kerutan di dahi yang lebih muda.

"Siapa? Laki-laki? Perempuan?"

"kalau laki-laki kenapa? Kalau perempuan kenapa?" dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. "Jangan bilang kau mau menggangguku lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa hyung malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?"

"Jelas aku berpikiran seperti itu karena yah kau sudah sering melakukannya dan sekarang apa?"

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau bertengkar." Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan banyak kantung di kedua tangannya. 'Setidaknya bantu aku membawa berbagai maca benda di tanganku ini bodoh!' itu isi hatinya.

 **...**

"Kau ingat Sehun?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Jongin hanya mengangguk seraya tangannya yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintar di tanganya. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?" singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Apa ibunya masih semuda itu? Aku rasa usianya masih 30an dan-" kata-katanya terpotong ucapan Jongin yang mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak memiliki ibu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kemarin.."

"Bisa jadi itu bibinya atau kenalan lainnya." Matanya sama sekali tak memandang lawan bicaranya dan itu selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun kesal dan berunjung dengan pukulan di belakang kepala

 **PLAK**

"Aargh! YAK!" pekik si kulit tan memandang si mungil yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Makanya perhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, hitam!"

…

Mata sipit itu memandang aneh pada si jangkung yang berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan ia masukan di saku jaketnya. Ini adalah kegiatan rutin sorenya, ya berbelanja dan suasana barunya adalah sang adik kedua, sebut saja dia Chanyeol dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk menemani. Menemani di sini benar-benar menemani. Tidak ada niatan untuk membantu si kakak yang dengan susah payah membawa belanjaan yang berton-ton beratnya*lebay lu ah*.

"Setidaknya kalau niatmu baik bawakan beberapa kantung belanjaan ini. lagian belanjaanmu yang panging banyak si sini." Itu Baekhyun yang terus-terusan mengomen tapi si lawan bicara hanya bersiul dan kembali berjalan santai di depan sana.

"Baru begitu saja sudah mengeluh. Yang disuruh ibu membeli bahan-bahankan hyung, kenapa jadi aku yang harus membawa belanjaan itu?" sabar Baek, jangan tersulut api.

"Ya memang, tapi siapa tadi yang merengek-rengek ingin ikut berbelanja? Setidaknya bawa sebagian!" Baekhyun mengangkat belanjaan itu dan menghentak-hentakannya berharap si jangkung menyebalkan itu mendengar dan berubah pikiran.

"Harusnya ku ceburkan kau ke kolam di halaman nenek ketika kau masih balita! Dasar anak menyebalkan!" tapi setelah ucapan itu terlontar, Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil semua kantung pelastik di tangan hyungnya tanpa sepatahkata pun. Baekhyun harus bersyukur untuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang." Kompak keduanya, sang ibu yang sudah menunggu langsung membantu Chanyeol yang berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah dapur.

"Kalian sudah mengibarkan bendera putih?" tanya si ibu dan keduanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit udara segar." ucap yang lebih muda sambil membongkar belanjaan. Ia tidak membantu sang ibu. Hanya mengabil beberapa jajanan yang ia beli tadi. Ingat kata Baekhyun? Belanjaan Chanyeollah yang mendominasi.

"Sepertinya dia salah minum obat bu. Atau ibu salah memasukan bahan makanan tadi pagi? Otaknya sedikit bermasalah." Dan taunya lirikan sinis terarah padanya dari sang korban. Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidah pada sosok itu dan kembali membantu sang ibu.

"Sesukamu saja mengataiku seperti apa." Ia kesal tapi tidak sepenuhnya marah karena yah kalian tau lah.

"Aganggap ini balasan atas semua perlakuanmu padaku!" sebuah pukulan di kepala menjadi akhir perdebatan kedua anak adam ini.

…

Hari libur tentu menjadi hal yang paling di tunggu semua murid di sekolah mana pun. Ya tidak hanya sekolah, para pekerja juga membutuhkan hari libur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang bekerja 12 atau bahkan 18 jam sehari. Dan kegiatan berlibur yang paling sering di lakukan sebuah keluarga adalah bertamasya, piknik dan tak jarang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Park yang kesibukan sang kepala rumah tangga melebihi pekerja kantoran mana pun. Begitulah kalau seorang pemilik perusahaan yang merintis pekerjaannya dari nol. Pasti tidak rela kalau pekerjaan sekecil apapun dikerjakan oleh orang lain. Selama itu masih bisa ia tangani sendiri kenapa tidak kan?

Pagi ini sang ibu dan tentunya Baekhyun sedang bersiap untuk perjalanan mereka menuju Busan. Villa kecil mereka berda di sana, tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan atau libur panjang. Kedua anak lainnya masih lelap menikmati mimpi panjangnya di kamar masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol dan Chanlie memiliki kamarnya masing-masing karena setelah mereka menginjak remaja, Chanyeol sering mengigau yang tidak-tidak kata Chanlie dan ia meminta kamar tamu sebagai kamarnya tapi sang ayah malah membuatkan kamar lain di lantai 2 rumah mereka. Ayah yang baik yah.

"Baekhyun, bangunkan Chanyeol dan Chanlie." perintah sang ibu padanya. Ia yang sedang memasukan beberapa kotak bekal pada sebuah tas akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangguk seraya tubuhnya yang ia giring pada sebuah pintu yang berada di dekat tangga.

Pintu masih tertutup rapat dan sepertinya si pemilik masih berada di negri mimpi. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu dengan tulisan Yeol berwarna biru langit dan sebuah stiker rilakuma kecil di sudut huruf L. lengannya terulur dan jari-jari lentiknya melingkar di kenop pintu menarik benda itu ke bawah dan mendorong benda persegi itu untuk ketbuka. Mata sipitnya lanngsung menemukan sosok si jangkung dengan sebuah handuk melingkar di pinggangnya juga handuk kecil yang menggantung di bahu kanannya.

Rahangnya seolah jatuh dengan mulut terbuka. Badannya kaku di tempat dan matanya tak bisa mengedip ketika dada bidang dengan otot perut yang masih basah karena air mandi juga otot tangan yang kekar menambah keindahan sosok jangkung yang berdiri jauh di sana. Ia seolah terhipnotis oleh sosok menawan itu. Sosok yang sepuluh tahun lalu masih ia gantkan baju juga ia ajak mandi bersama itu berubah menjadi pria perkasa yang mampu membuat semua kaum hawa bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Hyung?" dan sosok melamun itu tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali saat mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Eh…. Itu…"salah tingkah. "Ibu… eeh… ibu…."

"Ibu kenapa?" tanya sosok menawan itu. Otaknya benar-benar dibuat beku karena pemandanngan itu membuat si jangkung terkekeh karenanya. "Hei, pelan-pelan."

Satu tarikan napas dan si kecil berucap, "Ibu menyuruhku 'membangunkanmu'." Terdengar ada kata yang salah di sana itu taunya membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Membangunkan? Bangunkan apa?"

"Me.. membangunkanmu dari tidur." Polosnya.

"Tidur? Ya milikku masih tidur dan,," tau ke arah mana pembicaraan itu, wajah baekhyun merona dan arah pandangnya secara otomatis ke sana, ke antara selangkangan yang tertutup handuk.

"S-sudahlah cepat berpakaian dan temui ibu di dapur." dan sebuah bantingan pintu terdengar nyaring.

Chanyeol masih terkekeh tangannya yang mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk dan tangan yang lain membuka lemari yang berada di sampingnya. "Dasar hyung yang aneh." Katanya dengan yang lain di balik pintu terus mengatur detak jantung yang entah sejak kapan berdegup tak karuan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan indah tersuguh di balik jendela mobil. Jemari lentik itu menepis udara sejuk dengan aroma rerumputan. Hamparan rumput hijau tertiup angina dan cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu panas mebuat sesuatu yang menyegarkan tidak hanya indra penciuman tapi juga netra yang seolah di manjakan.

"Masukan tanganmu, Baekhyun." Itu ibu yang menghawatirkan keselamatan anak pertamanya. Taunya itu membuat tawa si anak kedua pecah dan membuat seisi mobil gaduh.

"Hahahaha! Dasar ndeso *awas yeol entar di laporn atas tuduhan pelecehan agama* seperti tidak pernah melihat padang rumput saja."

"Chanyeol diam! Aku sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut!" Baekhyun berkomentar dan taunya yang lebih muda menanggapi lagi.

"Adu mulut? Kau ingin aku menciummu?" Chanlie yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng dan kebali pada bacaan di tangannya.

"Maksutku berdebat!"

"Ku kira,," "Sudah-sudah! Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang. Jangan mulai pertengkaran Canyeol, berhenti menggodai kakakmu!" dan kata-kata yang menyela ucapannya itu sukses membuat mulut itu bungkam dan perjalanan kembali hening.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dengan kebaranmu itu? Kenapa dia selalu mebuatku kesal?" omet Baekhyun pada salah satu adik kembarnya, Chanlie yang sedang bermain dengan kerikil kecil di pinggir kolam besar di belakang villa.

"Itu tanda sayangnya pada hyung." Lelaki itu melempar sebuah kerikil ke tengah kolam. Jawaban itu membuat satu lirikan dari Baekhyun padanya.

"Sayang? Kalau iah dia menyayangiku, tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi cara orang menyampaikan rasa sayangnya berbeda-beda kan. Mungkin caraku menyapaikan rasa sayangku padamu itu dengan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu sedangkan Chanyeol dengan cara menjahilimu." Kesimpulan yang lebih muda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam itu.

"Atau bisa saja kan Chanyeol menyukaimu." Dan mata sipit itu melebar. Anak pertama dari keluarga Park itu menoleh horror pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Me, apa katamu?" koreksinya. "Tidak-tidak. Aku ini laki-laki dan Chanyeol juga laki-laki mana mungkin dia menyukaiku?" ucapnya dengan takut-takut. "Lagian dia itu adikku." Lanjutnya.

"Di zaman modern ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin hyung. Banyak pasangan gay yang bertebaran di korea. Kenapa harus menganggap itu hal yang tidak mungkin?"

"Ta-tapi." Kata-katanya kembali terpotong ucapan yang lebih muda. "Ingat hyung, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di zaman ini. sangkuriang saja bisa mencintai ibunya, masa iya hanya hubungan kakak dan adik tidak bisa seperti itu juga?*itu cerita bisa nyasar di korea gimana ceritanya?*"

"I-itu tidak masuk akal. Intinya dia hanya ingin aku mati muda. Itu saja."

"Kalau hyung mati muda, Chanyeol akan sangat sedih." Gurau si jangkung dengan seringayan tak berarti. Ini semakin membuat yang lebih tua bingung bukan main.

"Kalian sama saja!" ia bangkit dan meningalkan adiknya yang masih menatapnya dengan sebuah kekehan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya ibu mengidam apa sampai bisa melahirkan anak kembar?" Baekhyun sedang asik berbaring di panguan sang ibu. Ia memang sering melakukan hal ini karena akan membuat perasaannya membaik.

"Entahlah. Hanya kadang terbangun di malam hari dengan permintaan-permintaan aneh yang mebuat ayahmu kebingungan. Yang jelas ibu senang memiliki anak laki-laki yang cantik sepertimu." Sang ibu tersenyum tapi sebuah kerucut di bibir anak pertamanya malah menimbulkan tawa yang renyah dari sang ibu.

"Aku laki-laki bu." rengeknya.

"Iya, tapi kau cantik." Dan rengekan itu terdengar lagi. "Tidurlah, ibu kan memanggunkkanmu saat makan malam sudah siap." Sebuah kecupan di kening membuat Baekhyun terpejam dan tersenyu.

"Baiklah bu." Dan si ibu membaringkan kepala sang anak di bantal empuk di ranjang nyaman di villa kediaan park. Dan setelah sang ibu meninggalkan kamar itu, sosok jangkung menyenderkan bahu kanannya di pinggiran pintu.

Mata bulatnya terarah pada sosok tertidur di sana. Damai dan cantik sosok di sana membuat senyum si jangkung terukir dengan jelas.

"Kenapa hyung begitu membuatku gila? Kau tau seberapa sengsaranya aku memikirkanmu setiap malam?" ia melontakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada sosok diam itu. Ia tau si mungil itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya tapi setidaknya melihat ia tertidur seperti ini, mebuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Aku membenci fakta bahwa kau adalah kakak kandungku. Itu selalu mebuatku menyalahkan Tuhan karena melahirkanku di keluarga ini. tapi.." ia terdiam untuk mengatur kata-katanya kembali. "Dengan aku terlahir di keluarga ini, aku bisa berteu denganmu. Itu yang aku syukurkan."

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan di luar rumah sudah gelap dan beberapa rumah yang di isi oleh penghuni sementara itu sudah menyala juga kegiatan ramai mulai terdengar dari dapur masing-masing.

"Hyung bangun. Makan malam sudah siap." Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang tubuh berbaring di atas ranjang. Membuat sosok itu terusik dari tidur panjangnya.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang masih tertutup. Ia bangkit hanya duduk tanpa berniat mebuka matanya sama sekali.

"Iya aku bangun. Tidak perlu mengguncang tubuhku seperti orang tidak waras!"

"Habis kau tidur seperti orang mati. Aku sudah berulang kali memanggilmu tadi." Ucapnya terdengar lelah padahal hanya membangunkan orang tidur.

"Sirik saja. kalau mau kau bisa tidur sepuasu!"

"Ya aku memang iri. Aku iri padamu karena hyung begitu dekat dengan ibu sedangkan aku tidak." Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah yang lebih tua membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan mundur karena kaget.

"Sudahlah yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan yang lebih tua di kamar itu.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus kembali dadanya. Sebuah debaran terasa di sana. Debaran yang terasa tidak normal. "A-apa itu tadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ruang makan begitu hening karena sang ayah tidak suka kalau ada obrolan saat makan malam berlangsung. Peraturan dari sang kepala keluarga tentu di patuhi oleh semua penghuni rumah. Itu yang mebuat Baekhyun berkali-kali mengurungkan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan di ruang makan.

"Eh,," akhirnya ia memberanikan diri. "Ayah." dan orang yang dipanggil menongak. Ia sedikit urung untuk melanjutkannya tapi melihat si lawan bicara sudah merespon, mau tak mau ia harus melanjutkannya.

"Kita akan berlibur di sini sampai kapan?" kata-kata itu terlontar dengan nada takut. Baekhyun mengintip dari balik poninya. Ia sedikit tertunduk karena takut sang ayah marah karena pertanyaannya.

"Kau bosan?" taunya sang ayah berbalik bertanya padanya. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya lagi dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum di buat-buat dan membuat semua mata yang berada di sana terarah kepadanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Jawabnya dan sang ayah kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kita akan berada di sini tiga hari dua malam. Nikmati saja saat seperti ini, jarang-jarang keluarga kita bisa berkumpul. Dan kau Chanyeol, jangan godai hyungmu!" ucap sang ayah mebuat wajah Baekhyun tertekuk. Ia tidak suka kalau harus bersama adik keduanya ini. semenit bersamanya saja sudah menjadi bencana, apa lagi harus sampai 3 hari. Ia bisa benar-benar mati muda.

 **.**

 **.**

"Libur kali ini tidak akan menyenangkan." Curhat Baekhyun pada orang di sebrang sana. Biasanya saat liburan panjang, ia akan menginap di rumah Jongin dan akan main game semalaman hingga langit kembali terang.

" _Sudah nikmati saja. Mungkin adikmu itu akan berubah kalau ada orang tuanya di sana."_

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Tadi saja di perjalanan menuju villa, dia bisa dengan asiknya mengataiku kampungan. Kalau menurutku dia tak ada kata takut." Dan kekehan terdengar dari sebrang telepon.

" _Mau bagaimanapun dia adalah adikmu. Mungkin dia hanya mencari perhatianmu karena kau selalu dekat dengan Chanlie dari pada Chanyeol."_ Baekhyun kesal karena teman baiknya malah membela si nakal Chanyeol dari pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana aku mau dekat dengannya? Kalau sedetik bersamanya saja sudah timbul banyak masalah. Sudah yah pengacau itu datang." Dan satu tekanan pada layar ponsel sambungan itu terputus.

"Kau membicarakanku?" tanya sosok yang disebut pengacau itu. Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya di kasur. Diraihnya bantal besar itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya, aku memang sedang membicarakanmu. Untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku" matanya menatap selidik pada sosok yang kini sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir." ucapnya singkat dan yang lain masih menatap waspada.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, lebih baik kau kebali ke kamarmu dan-" kata-katanya terjeda ketika kepala si jangkung bersandar di pangkuannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mencari masalah kali ini." dan Baekhyun mengartikan kalau besok-besok sosok ini pasti akan menebus semua itu dengan kejailan yang mematikan. "Aku hanya akan bermanja-manja dengan hyungku sendiri. Apa itu tidak boleh?" taunya itu mebentuk sebuah tikungan di dahi yang lebih tua. "Apa aku begitu menakutkan di matamu?" tanya yang lebih muda.

"Jawabannya adalah ya. Kau begitu menakutkan di mataku." Dan kekehan dengan suara bas itu terdengar. "Kau itu seperti monster yang kapan saja bisa melahapku."

"Walau aku seperti monster, hyung tetap menyayangiku kan?" lontar sosok berbaring itu. Baekhyun mengelus sayang surai hitam sang adik. Elusan itu membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Mau bagaimanapun kau adalah adikku."

"Adik kesayanganmu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ayolah. Untuk malam ini." rengek yang lebih muda. Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum karena tingkahlaku yang lebih kecil. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol merengek dan itu terlihat lucu.

"Baiklah. Kau adik kesayanganku." Ucapnya akhirnya. Mereka kembali dilanda keheningan tapi si jangkung kembali melontarkan ocehannya.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak suka menjadi adikmu." Timbul tanda tanya besar di kepala sang kakak yang masih membelai surai hitam itu dengan sayang. Sebenanya mau sang adik ini apa, sebentar ia ingin menjadi adik kesayangannya sebentar ia tidak ingin menjadi adik kesayangannya. Ini membingungkan.

"Kalau begitu berarti kau mebenciku?" tanya sang kakak dan sang adik membuka matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan status adik kakak yang kita miliki." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak mebencimu. Tiak sama sekali. Malah sebaliknya. Aku menyukaimu hyung. Sangat menyukaimu." Dan kebali mata besar itu terpejam dan tanda tanya besar itu uncul lagi tapi sang adik sudah terlelap dan mendengkur halus di pangkuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai hai hai… maaf yah aga lama.. soalnya pengeditan ff ini aga susah..**

 **Gue cuman ga mau ngecewain kalian.. jujur ini sebenernya ff lama gue yang di rombak abis2an jadi yaoi.. so makasih reviewnya.. yg udah follow juga.. heheh makasih yah.. gue belom bisa blsin satu2.. di chapter 2 deh yah aku usahain blsin review dari yg pertama sape yg baru.. intinya makasih bgt.. so jangan lupa review.. karena pengaruh review kalian di ff gue tuh gede bgt sampe gue ga jadi hiatus wkwkwk… met ketemu di ff berikutnya**


	3. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **DON'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **Chapther 2**

"Aku bosan." Baekhyun terus mengumamkan keluhan yang sama sedangkan si kembar Park bermain video game di ruang tamu villa mereka. Orang tua mereka sedang tidak di sana ngomong-ngomong, jadi hanya ada Baekhyun dan si kembar Chanyeol dan Chanlie.

"Kenapa aku harus mengurus dua bongsor ini sih? Aku kan bukan babystter!" keluhnya lagi. Orang-orang yang di maksud menoleh dan salah satunya hanya menarik ujung bibirnya karena tingkah lucu sang kakak.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa tinggalkan kami di villa." ujar Chanlie yang kembali menatap layar besar di ruangan itu. Bukan sang kakak yang merespon tapi malah si kembran yang sengaja mendorong kepala si kembaran yang berbeda usia 5 menit lebih muda darinya.

"Kau mau besok ada berita anak hilang di koran dan televisi?" sebuah candaan yang menurut Baekhyun itu cukup serius.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Chanyeol." ia tidak terima dengan ucapan sang adik.

"Ya tapi siapa yang nyaris memutari seluruh isi super market karena lupa jalan pulang?" dan yang lebih tua mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalau mau kalian bisa berjalan-jalan di luar. Bukankah ada festival kembang api malam ini?" suara Chanlie memgagetkan keduanya. Ini sebenarnya ide yang bagus, tapi apa mau sang kakak berjalan dengannya? Hanya berdua.

"Kita jalan bertiga." seperti tau isi otak si adik, Baekhyun berucap dengan tatapan sinisnya. Hancur sudah acara kencannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan jauh-jauh." Chanyeol menarik belakang kerah baju kakaknya. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti anak kucing hanya mendengus kesal. Ia membenarkan kerah bajunya dan sang adik hanya menahan tawa geli.

"Kenapa Chanlie tidak mau ikut sih?"

"Karena dia tidak mau direpotkan oleh anak kucing sepertimu!" dan kerucut di bibir tipis itu muncul kembali membuat yang lebih tinggi gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembamnya. Tapi tidak jadi karena ia tidak mau ada perang dunia ke dua di antara mereka. Ini kencan indahnya di kala liburan. Biarkan menjadi kenangan terindah untuk si jangkung.

"Dan kenapa malah kau yang ikut?" ia mendongak dengan wajah kesal. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan." jawabnya asal dan berjalan mendahului yang lebih tua.

Malam ini pusat kota disihir menjadi tempat padat pengunjung dengan berbagai stan-stan makanan di sana sini. Perayaan yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ketahui ini sukses membuat kencan keduanya terasa manis. Jadwal dari puncak acara adalah pukul 10 malam ini jadi mau tak mau Baekhyun harus bersamanya untuk acara puncak.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjam-jam berjalan, Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan sebuah tempat untuk beristirahat. Ia mendekati sebuah tempat duduk di dekat sebuah tiang lampu yang langsung menghadap pada sebuah panggung. Acara musik sedang berlangsung dengan band lokal yang bernyanyi entah lagu apa yang tidak mereka berdua kenali.

"Kau lelah?" tanya yang lebih muda. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mendongak menatap hamparan bintang yang begitu indah di atas sana.

"Sepertinya tidak akan hujan hari ini. Semoga acara kembang apinya berjalan lancar." harapnya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia juga berharap seperti itu karena kalau hujan turun ia akan pulang dengan rasa kecewa yang tak bisa ia bayangkan nantinya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu minuman. Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana!" ia beranjak dan mata sipit itu mengikuti tubuh jangkung yang lama kelamaan hilang di kerumunan orang-orang.

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit Baehyun menunggu kedatang sang adik yang menjanjikannya sebuah minuman. Baekhyun hanya melihat sekeliling, banyak orang berlalulalang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang merupakan adiknya. Ia mulai panik dan baru menyadari kalau dirinya tidak membawa ponsel. 'bodoh' rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf 'noona', apa boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki. Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mendengar lebih jelas ucapan dari sang anak.

"Kau terpisah dari ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun dan anak itu menggeleng.

"Ibu bilang aku harus menunggu di sini, 'noona'." Baekhyun mengeryit saat mendengar sebutan noona dari sang anak. Apa ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita?

"Maaf adik kecil, aku ini laki-laki." Ia tersenyum hangat pada sang anak yang menaiki bangku dan duduk di sebelahnya. Si anak menunduk dan meminta maaf untuk itu.

Menunggu sepuluh menit, ternyata sang ibu datang. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun yang tenyata menjaga sang anak saat ia menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah bangku dekat area itu.

"Terimakasih nona telah menjaga anak saya." Rama sang ibu dan Baekhyun tersenyum walau aga kecewa dengan panggilan si ibu.

"Saya laki-laki nyonya." Ralat Baekhyun dan ibu itu meminta maaf.

"Ada apa hyung?" taunya Chanyeol datang dengan dua cup minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Ah, tidak. Nyonya kami permisi." Katanya dan menarik Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan sang anak bersama sang ibu.

"Ibu apa itu yang dinamakan pacaran?" anak laki-laki berusia lima itu menunjuk dua pasangan yang mulai meninggalkan bangku. Si ibu tersenyum dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di celana belakang si anak.

"Ya itu dinamakan pacaran." jawab sang ibu.

"Tapi mereka lelaki. Apa mereka bisa menjalin hubungan itu?" kedua tangan si ibu dibuat mendarat di kedua pundak sang anak dan mulai menjawab.

"Mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, kalau memiliki perasaan yang sama kenapa tidak dipersatukan? Toh cinta itu tulus dan tidak merugikan orang lain." jawabannya memang bijak tapi sang anak terlalu muda untuk mengerti jawaban sang ibu. Karena itu si ibu kembali tersenyum dan mengusap kasar kepala sang anak. "Kalau besar nanti, kau pasti mengerti. Ayo pulang ini sudah malam." senyum tulus sang anak terkembang dan mereka melangkah menuju tepi jalan untuk menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan ke jalan besar menuju halte bus.

 **.**

 **.**

"Memiliki anak seusia itu pasti menyenangkan?" cicit yang lebih tua. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dari ujung ekor matanya. Sang kakak memang menyukai anak-anak dan begitu senangnya ketika tau ibunya melahirkan anak kembar. Tapi kebahagiaannya harus luntur ketika salah seorang dari adiknya malah menjadi musuh besarnya.

"Kalau kau suka anak-anak, ya buat saja sendiri." celetuknya dan membuat si kakak menoleh.

"Maksudmu membuatnya sendiri?" sebuah tikungan nampak di dahi yang lebih tua. Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum bodoh sambil menyeruput minuman di tangannya.

"Ya, kita bisa membuatnya kalau kau mau." dan sedetik kemudian sebuah pukulan di kepala si jangkung mendarat. Jangan tanya itu dari siapa.

"Yak! Jaga bicaramu! Aku ini laki-laki asal kau tau! Lagian untuk apa juga aku membuat anak denganmu!"

"Maksudku kita adalah aku dan pasanganku dan hyung dengan pasagan hyung tentu saja." sebenarnya ada niat di mana Chanyeol ingin berkata jujur tapi ia tau betul apa yang akan di lakukan sang kakak. Ya, menganggapnya haya sebuah candaan jadi ia lebih memilih untuk benar-benar menjadikan obrolan itu candaan semata. Jadi biarkan Baekhyun melupakan perkataan adiknya kemarin malam.

…

"Bagaimana kemarin?" introgasi Chanlie manjadi pengawal hari Baekhyun. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan sang adik terkecilnya mencegat di depan kamar mandi. Kalau ada Chanyeol sudah habis ia di omeli dan berujung dengan pemukulan brutal dari si kuping peri itu.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia melewati si adik seraya menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hyung." rengek Chanlie. Baekhyun sangat bingung mengapa adiknya ini begitu ingin tau?

"Ikut ke kamarku dan jangan merengek!" ucapnya. Baekhyun tak menyadari sepasang mata besar sedang memperhatikannya dari arah taman yang terhalang jendela besar. Matanya mengikuti ke arah perginya kakak beradik itu sampai pada pintu kamar sang kakak tertutup dan terdengar bunyi KLIK yang agak keras. Pintu terkunci.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Baekhyun hyung?" nadanya sama sekali tak bersahabat. Chanlie tau betul apa yang si kembaran tanyakan.

"Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting." jawabnya asal.

"Tidak penting? Tapi harus menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya? Aku bukan anak usia lima yang bisa kau bodohi!" yah ia cemburu karena sang kakak bisa menerima adiknya tapi tidak dapat bersahabat dengan dirinya.

"Hei, tenanglah." Ia menenangkan. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan juga kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal." Jelasnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam di tempatnya. cemburu membutakan segalanya.

"Aku tidak segila kau yang menyukai hyung kandungmu. Aku masih punya akal sehat, Yeol." Dan pria yang memiliki paras serupa itu terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

…

"Semua barang sudah kalian kemasi?" tanya sang ibu yang mengecek semua koper yang di turunkan semua anak-anaknya. Baekhyun menarik kopernya dengan lemas. Entah mengapa wajahnya mendadak pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat tak bertenaga.

Sang ibu yang melihat itu langsung mengecek keadaan anak pertamanya itu. Ia meraba dahi sang anak dan panas yang tertangkap indra perabanya itu menandakan anaknya sedang sakit.

"Istirahatlah di mobil. Mau bertukar tempat duduk degan ibu?" tawar sang ibu tapi Bakehyun menolaknya. Ia akan semakin buru kalau harus susuk di bangku depan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti perjalanan saat berangkat, Baekhyun duduk di tengah anatara Chanyeol dan Chanlie. Karena Baekhyun harus menghindari angin dari jendela. Menangkap keanehan sang kakak, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati wajah pucat berkeringat sang kakak.

"Kau sakit?" tanya yang lebih muda. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jangan ganggu aku dulu." Peringatan dari sang kakak. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya dan meraba dahi yang lebih tua dengan telapak tangannya.

"Panasmu tinggi." Chanyeol terkesiap dan memandang panik pada sang kakak yang kembali terpejam. Pria mungil itu tidak bertenaga lagi untuk menjawab si jangkung itu. Maka dengan rasa sayang, Chanyeol menggiring kepala yang lebih tua untuk bersandar di bahunya. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan diri dengan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu menutup pintu mobil seraya semua penumpang kecuali ayah menurunkan barang-barang.

"Chanlie, antar hyungmu ke kamar dan-"

"Biar aku yang membawa Baekhyun hyung ke kamar." potong Chanyeol kemudian meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk melingkar di lehernya. Lengannya mengait di kaki si kecil dan 'tada' si mungil berada di gendongannya seperti putri tidur di cerita dongeng.

Si kembaran hanya memandang takjub pada sang hyung yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit darinya itu. Pemandangan tak biasa itu ia ingat-ingat di memorinya karena siapa tau sebuah keajaiban muncul di antara keduanya. Lengan yang kokoh itu membawa si mungil menaiki tangga lantai dua. Tempat di mana kamarnya dengan sang hyung berada.

Ia menaruh tubuh itu begitu hati-hati. Bagai gelas kaca yang akan pecah kalau terhentak sedikit saja. Matanya memandang memuja pada sosok tidur yang bagaimana caranya terlihat indah padahal si kecil ini sedang sakit dengan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipis juga rambut pendek sang hyung itu.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau begitu indah di mataku? Sangat menawan, cantik dan…" ia sedikit berpikir menggambarkan sang kakak di hadapannya. "Intinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari mu, hyung." seraya tangannya mengelus lembut pipi si cantik yang terlelap.

Puas berbincang sepihak dengan si kakak, Chanyeol bangkit. Ia berbalik menghadap pintu tapi tangannya tertahan si mungil yang terbangun karena decitan kecil di ranjangnya.

"Mau ke mana?" satu matanya terpejam karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu. Sang adik kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk menyisir surai basah itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Temani aku." cicitnya dengan suara rendah itu mengundang senyum dari yang lebih kecil. Tidak biasanya sang kakak akan manja padanya seperti ini.

"Sampai pagi?" entah mengapa ide menggoda itu muncul. Baekhyun memukul lengan itu pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hanya sampai aku tidur."

"Kalau sampai pagi pun tak apa, toh besok libur kan?" masih menggoda dengan cengiran menawan.

"Tidak. Aku takut kau perkosa." tak sadar si kecil itu menarik selimut sampai setengah wajah membuat si adik tertawa terbahak.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Hal nekat yang akan aku lakukan,," ia berpikir dan si mungil yang berbaring hanya menunggu namun cengiran bodoh si adik membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Tidak jadi" katanya. "Tidurlah aku akan di sini samapai kau tidur." lengan besar itu mengelus lembur rambut sang kakak yang basah.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa benar kau menyukai ku?" sorot matanya nampak serius dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Ya aku menyukaimu, hyung." masih dengan senyuman dan elusan pada rambutnya membuat si kecil yang terbaring itu merasa nyaman. Tapi jawaban ini belum benar-benar memuaskannya.

"Apa rasa suka mu seperti rasa suka seorang pria pada lawan jenisnya?" makin penasaran, Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan tatapan masih fokus pada sang adik.

"Yah, bisa di bilang seperti itu."

"Kau gila." Baekhyun membali badannya terlentang dan menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ini memang gila. Adiknya gila karena dirinya. Tentu saja.

Taunya Chanyeol merespon, "Aku gila karena dirimu hyung."

"Aku tidak habis pikir, dari mana datangnya perasaan itu?" mulai yang lebih tua. Walau demamnya belum reda dan pening di kepalanya benar-benar menyakitkan, Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku dan kau sama-sama lelaki dan kau menyukai ku yang memiliki anatomi sama sepertimu? Kau gila, Chanyeol!" ia menggerakkan tangannya sebagai bentuk mengekspresikan kebingungannya.

Sang adik yang hanya melihat tingkah konyol si kakak hanya mampu tersenyum. Awalnya dia memang bingung kenapa seorang seperti dirinya menyukai sosok cerewet di hadapannya. Tapi semakin memperhatikan sosok itu, ia tau apa yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada sang kakak yang berbeda dua tahun di atasnya itu.

"Mau kau laki-laki atau perempuan, kalau perasaan ini sudah timbul, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Katanya dengan senyum manis. "Aku hanya mampu nyampaikan apa yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku sebagai anugrah."

"Kau gila!" maki yang lebih tua, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam sang kakak yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Kau masih mau ditemani adikmu yang gila ini?" dan anggukan menjadi jawaban.

…

Kawasan Gangnam merupakan kawasan elit yang Seoul miliki. Bukan merupakan kawsan terelit karena masih banyak kawasan kelas atas yang menjadi tempat tinggal juga tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang dengan hidup mewah juga bergelimpangan harta.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluhan. Seorang pria muda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menaruh beberapa kantung belanjaan dan menghampiri si wanita yang berada di dapur dengan dua gelas yang baru ia ambil dari lemari.

"Aku tidak haus sayang." Pria itu memeluk pinggang sintal si wanita yang lebih tua tiga belas taun darinya itu. Tak terlewat ia kecup pundak putih si wanita itu yang memberi akses untuknya menyalurkan hasrat yang membuat rasa mengelitik di peritnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Perpisahan." Sebuah tikungan saat jawaban itu terlontar. "Aku hanya ingin berpisah darimu." Pelukan terlepas seraya si wanita yang berputar menghadap si pria yang lebih muda itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berpisah?" masih dengan kerutan di dahinya, wanita itu menginginkan penjelasan dari yang lebih muda. Maka dengan senang hati si anak itu tersenyum dengan tampanya, mendekat dan mengecup pipi wanita itu.

"Aku, Oh Sehun menginginkan kita berpisah." Bisiknya. "Noona, kita putus mulas sekarang." Lalu melenggang menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan wanita berusia tiga putuh taun itu yang mematung di dapur apartemennya.

…

"Aaaaaa" jerit frustasi dari si kecil berwajah cantik dari arah kamar mandi. Itu membuat beberapa penghuni menoleh pada arah kamar mandi.

Hari ini memang masih hari libur, tapi Baekhyun punya jadwal lain dengan Jongin jadi dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia meninggalkan celana dalamnya entah di mana karena jujur ia sendiri lupa.

"Kenapa juga aku harus membawa handuk sekecil ini?" omelnya lagi dan lebih bodohnya lagi celana jins yang sudah ia persiapkan tergantung manis di kamarnya. Yang itu ia ingat jelas karena itu ia sendiri yang menggantungkannya.

Si kecil itu memutar otak apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, mengintip keluar. Selintar terlihat aman maka ia kembali menutup pintu dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Di luar sana, Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Itu tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya karena memang kamarnya yang paling dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengambil gundukan kain itu dan dahinya mengeryit melihat bentuk dari kain itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar mandi lalu melangkah mendekati pintu yang tak lama terbuka sedikit.

"Ini milikmu?" saat kesempatan itu ada, Chanyeol menyodorkan kain yang tergantung di ujung jari telunjuknya. Setengah tangannya masuk pada celah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Baekhyun membulatkam matanya dan merah merona di wajahnya menyebar dengan cepat.

"Go, gomawo." Gugup Baekhyun menerima benda itu. Setelahnya ia menutup pintu dan menjerit malu atas apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengeleng dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria seceroboh itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum tapi kemudian tertawa kecil karena itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah Jongin, Baekhyun seperti biasa langsung menceritakan apa yang sudah ia alami. Tentunya cara berceritanya heboh dan yah membuat Jongin hanya mengeleng.

"Aku malu sekali Jongin~" rengek manja yang hanya bisa Baekhyun lakukan pada sahabatnya itu terus membuat telinga pria bermarga Kim itu sakit. Pasalnya ia sudah berulangkali menenangkan dan berkata kalau adiknya itu pasti melupakan kejadian itu atau setidaknya tidak akan membahas itu. Tapi dengan keukeuhnya si pria bermarga Park it uterus menangis dan merengek.

Kegiatan mereka yang harusnya diisi dengan kegiatan belajar dan mengerjakan tugas berubah menjadi kegiatan isak tangis dramatis dari hal konyol yang Baekhyun alami.

"Ya lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" ia sudah kesal dengan rengekan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa kau membentakku? Huwaaaaaaa!" tangisnya pecah kemudian. Jongin mendaratkan telpak tangannya di wajah tampannya tapi tepat pada hidung minimalisnya.

"Aku tidak membentakmu, aku hanya bertanya apa yang aku harus lakukan?"

"Tapi nadamu seperti membentak hiks."

"Hah~ ini kah kelakuan anak tertua keluarga Park? Apa harus ku rekam dan beritau adik-adikmu?" dan ancaman itu membuat Baekhyun merotasi pandangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, sekarang hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu lalu kita kerjakan tugasnya. Waktu tidak bisa kita putar ulang, Baekh." Lalu tangisan itu berhenti.

…

Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Chanyeol menjadi salah satu angota OSIS, itu semua karena paksaan Chanlie yang begitu masuk SMA ingin menjadi salah satu angota terpenting di sekolah itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mau juga karena ya lumayan poin yang ia dapat untuk beberapa nilainya.

"Untuk pensi taun ini kita harus menampilkan yang berbeda dari taun sebelumnya." Ucap ketua OSIS di tengah rapat mereka.

Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai wakil OSIS hanya bisa mengangguk-angukan kepalanya karena ia tidak terlalu minat dengan jabatan ini. karena yah ini pilihan warga sekolah tentunya.

"Kita buat pengunjung terpukau dengan pensi kita tahun ini." ucapnya lagi. Semua bertepuk tangan lalu rapat yang sudah terlaksana dari jam 12 siang ini berakhir di jam 3 sore.

Chanyeol menghampiri Chanlie yang sedang berbincang dengan rekannya. Menepuk pundak si kembaran membuat sosok itu menoleh.

"Nanti kita bicarakan di grup." Ucapnya lalu berbalik pada kakaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa benar yang kau lihat kemarin?" tanya pria yang memiliki paras yang sama dengannya itu. Chanlie tau apa yang kembarannya ini tanyakan maka ia bawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di bangku rapat itu lagi.

"Apa aku perlu memasang cctv di depan rumah kita?" dan ia malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, bisa saja itu hanya teman hyung yang mengantarnya pulang setelah mereka mengerjakan tugas."

"Tapi hyung tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah." Ingat si jangkung. Ya memang tapi ini tidak masuk konten membawa, karena si pria itu hanya sampai pada pagar rumah.

"Bukannya ia sering membawa pacar-pacarnya ke rumah?"

"Ya tapi ini berbeda." Ia berdecak kesal karena lawannya bukan wanita lemah yang sekali ia kedipi akan berpindah haluan. Walau Chanyeol sebenarnya belum melihat perawakan pria itu.

"Cinta sudah membutakan duniamu, Yeol." Ucap si kembaran.

"Terserah apa katamu." Lalu tubuh itu ia bawa keluar ruangan OSIS.

 **...**

Chanyeol beralih profesi menjadi satpan setelah sampai di rumah. Memang ia tidak dibayar kedua orangnya untuk menjagai ruma mereka yang sudah mendapat fasilitas mewah di lingkungan perumahan elit itu. Tapi ia ingin tau siapa yang selalu mengantar sang kakak setiap kali ia pulang sore atau bahkan malam hari. Perlengkapannya sudah lengkap di sediakan olehnya. Leptop, carger ponsel juga terminal untuk daya kalau-kalau ia membutuhkannya.

Sebuah tenda juga sengaja ia dirikan untuk mendukung kegiatannya menanti sang kakak yang nyatanya belum pulang sampai langit gelap. Chanlie sudah bilang kalau malam ini pasti dingin jadi ia menyuruh kembarannya itu untuk mengurungkan diri melakukan tenda-tendaan di halaman rumah. Tapi nyatanya peringatan itu tidak ia dengarkan jadi inilah Chanyeol dengan kegiatannya di depan layar laptop sambil bersin-bersin karena dingin.

"HACHIH!" suara itu nayaris membuat rumah kokoh itu berguncang. Chanyeol mengosok hidungnya yang sudah merah dan merapatkan jaketnya yang berlapis emas*kaya yang punya Suho dong?*.

"Sudah masuk saja. Kau bisa mengintrogasi hyung setelah ia masuk rumah." Nasehat sang adik tapi ia tak bergerak dari duduknya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka melihatku seperti ini, kau bisa masuk dan kerjakan tugasmu di dalam!" jawabnya ketus.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit. Pensi kita sudah dekat ingat?"

"Kau mencemaskan pensi kita dari pada kakakmu sendiri?"

"Aku bukan pangeran drama yang seberlebihan itu."

"Hah, terserah ha..ha..HACIH!" dengan itu mutlak sang adik meninggalkan kakaknya dengan keadaan tragis di halaman depan rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu dua jam bukan waktu yang sebentar dengan cuaca yang dingin. Ini semua demi mencegah sang hyung mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih parahnya lagi kali ini lawannya adalah laki-laki.

Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya yang dingin dengan telapak tangannya. Semakin malam, suhu udara semakin merosot dan dingin tak tertahankan mulai terasa menusuk kulit Chanyeol yang sudah terlapis tiga jaket dan kaos tipis yang sudah ia kenakan.

Pekerjaan yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menyingkirkan rasa bosan malah tidak ia kerjakan padahal ini berhubungan dengan pensi yang tinggal menghitung hari itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." Sebuah suara yang membuat Chanyeol langsung bangkit walau sempat terdandung tali kemahnya.

Sososk tinggi berkulit tan terlihat karena menghadap ke arah rumah, sedangkan sang kakak menghadap pria itu. Si pria tan membenarkan letak kerah jaket yang di kenakan Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak-acak rambut yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Masuklah, ini sudah malam." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum manis.

"Ya memang ini sudah malam." Suara berat yang sedikit bergetar terdengar dari arah belakang si kecil. Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan sumber suara itu. "Masih ingat pulang hah?" lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengatur hidupku?" balas si kecil yang lebih tua. Nadanya sama tingginya karena jelas kalau ia lebih tua. Perdebatan pun tak terelakan dari yang lebih tua dengan yang lebih muda membuat Jongin pria berkulit tan itu hanya diam melihat dua adik kakak ini beradu argument.

"Jongin pulanglah ini sudah malam." Perintah yang lebih kecil. Chanyeol mencegah hal itu karena menurutnya masalah ini belum selesai.

"Masalah kita belum selesai bung." Panggil Chanyeol saat tubuh jangkung Jongin berputar. Jelas itu membuat Jongin kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap si jangkung lainnya di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah apapun denganmua." Ucapnya agak meninggi.

"Ya dengan kau mendekati hyungku, itu sudah menjadi masalah bung."

"Aku sudah dekat dengan hyungmu dari kami sama-sama masuk SMA. Jadi aku bukan seorang pria yang patut kau curigai." Dan ini membuat Baekhyun mengeryit.

"SUDAH!" pekik Baekhyun dan perdebatan itu berakhir. "Jongin sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah malam. Dan kau Chanyeol, masuk sekarang, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Ia pun melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan dua jangkung yang masih bertatapan lalu berciuman*ngaco*

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang jelaskan!" perintah yang lebih tinggi ketika si kecil menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan menjelaskannya di kamar. Sekarang kau keluar!" Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh karena memang hyungnya ini tidak menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar. Tapi ini kan sudah di dalam, jadi kenapa ia harus menunggu di luar.

"Jelaskan saja di sini." Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu memulai penjelasannya.

"Dia Jongin."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namanya, hyung." Chanyeol menyela yang lebih tua.

"SETIDAKNYA DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU." Dan seketika Chanyeol merapatkan bibirya. "Dia Jongin temanku dari awal aku masuk SMA. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah sahabatku. Itu cukup?"

"Lalu kenapa kau diantar olehnya?" pertanyaan yang lain. Baekhyun menarik napas lagi, ia tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran si adik padanya.

"Tentu dia mengantarku karena aku dari rumahnya." Jelasnya.

"Tapi kau bisa menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu menghawatirkanku? Aku ini kakakmu, Yeol." Suaranya melemah seraya raut wajahnya yang juga menghangat.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi itu pasti bukan seperti seorang pria menyukai seorang wanita kan?" dan sang adik bangkit untuk mendekati yang lebih tua.

"Bukan." Katanya. "Tapi seperti serang pria yang menyukai pria lainnya." Koreksi si muda yang malah membuat kebingungan lain di benak pria mungil itu. Ia mengira omongannya tempo hari hanyalah gurauan, karena yah adiknya ini selalu mempermainkannya.

"Kau gila." Saat akan melangkah, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membuatnya kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Aku serius, hyung." Membeku. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan pandangannya terpaku pada sosok tinggi berparas tampan ba dewa Yunani itu. Saat tubuh itu sudah benar-benar di hadapannya, Baekhyun di suguhkan dada bidang adiknya lalu ia mendongak untuk menatap mata besar yang menatapnya serius.

"Saat aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, itu bukan rasa suka seorang adik pada kakaknya. Rasa sukaku adalah rasa suka seorang pria pada pria lainnya. Ini rasa cinta hyung." Ia menggiring lengan yang ramping itu untuk mnenekan dadanya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan detakan tak normal dari dalam sana. Degupan yang dua kali lebih keras dari pada yang ia rasakan. Seperti saat ia menemukan cinta pertamanya di zaman SMP dulu. Apa ini harus ia percayai? Tau ini hanya gurauan semata yang biasa adiknya ini lakukan. Ia memandang tatapan itu kembali, mencari kebohongan namun yang ia temukan adalah tatapan lain dari sang adik padanya. Sekali lagi apa ia harus mempercayai sang adik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Huwaii… aku kembali kawan.. hahahha….. setelah rombak semua dari versi aslinya.. hahahaha**

 **Jadi klo yang ngikutin gue dari jaman di fb dulu,, jangan takut sama yah.. ini semua beda hehehe..**

 **Gue langsung blsin review yah,,,**

 **Balesin Review:**

 **Yahars :**

 **R ch1:** Gils ini baru 300 words dan gua udah excited abis miapah. penasaran gilaaa. cepet next chap ya kak.

 **R ch2 :** baguus bgt thor,, tp sayang tipo nya terlalu banyak heheheh

 **A ch 1: hehehehe mi ayam kayanya enak yah,, semoga tidak mengecewakan yah lanjutannya.. heheh makasih udah review,, tinggalkan jejak di chapter berikutnya yah.. hehehe**

 **A ch2 : hehehe makasih.. iah maaf yah.. terlalu terburu2 buat upload aku tuh,,**

 **Eun810:**

 **R:** lanjutt  
cy kembar?

 **A: yup,, di sini cy kembar. Gmn ga seneng coba baekkie wkwkwk,, makasih udah review,, nongol lg di chapter berikutnya yah hehehe**

 **NLPCY:**

 **R:** lanjut thoooorrr ... aku kok nebaknya chanbaek sodara tiri aja ya heheeee tambah penasaran

 **A: klo ternyata salah gmn? Heheheh.. klo penasaran baca chapter berikutnya aja,, tapi makasih yah udah review,,,**

 **Siti855:**

 **R:** Lanjut kak penasaran nih knp cy ngerebut pcr baek mulu trz chanbaek sodara tirikan hueee lanjut cpt kak

 **A: udah terjawab kan? Hehehehe.. klo mau tau,, baca aja heheheheh makasih udah review..**

 **Kkaiii :**

 **R:** jangan di hapusss,, lanjuttt

 **A: klo reviewnya gam akin dikit aku terusin.. tp klo makin lama makin berkurang ga tau kedepannya heheh.. makasih udah review**

 **Lee da ri:**

 **R:** wah wah bakalan keren niiii lanjutttt

 **A: makasih pantengin terus yah,,**

 **Byunslib:**

 **R:** bnyk typo kak...but crita mah bagus aku suka..ini alurnya cpt yah aku suka ditunggu Fighting!

 **A: hehehe iah banyak,, soalnya aku suka buru2 pengen upload tanpa di baca lagi… semoga yang kali ini ngurangin yah,, makasih yah udah review**

 **Pied piper915:**

 **R:** Keren kak,update fast yaaaaa*semangat

 **A: makasih hehehe.. semoga ini ga ngecewain yah.. makasih reviewnya..**

 **Pujakerangajaib:**

 **R:** Ide ceritanya bagus. Walau banyak typo...gak papalah, manusiawi.  
Fakta bahwa mereka sedarah, nyesekin hati saya. Jadi, saya sedikit berharap salah satu dari cb itu anak yang didapet dari dalam kotak kardus yang nelantar di depan pintu. You know lah...maksud saya apa :v

Next! Saya tunggu juga ff my princenya.

 **A: hehehe makasih,, iah seperti biasa,, mian yah.. klo soal menyakiti hati,, maafkan diriku heheh ide yg nongol dulu tuh kaya gitu jadinya begini deh hehehe,, tapi atulah jangan dari kardus bgt juga,, di kira anak kucing kali hahahaha,, semua ff dlm proses kok tenang walau terkendala skripsi tp ga masalah heheh ngeff jalan terus.. so terus semangetin aku yeh hehehehe,, kiss dari jauh**

 **Nah udah gue blsin semua yah dari yang chapter sebelumnya sampe yg terakhir.. jangan lupa review lagi biar aku makin semangat ngerombaknya.. klo penasaran ma ff sebelumnya bisa mampir ke fbku Widya Inriyanti. So met ketemu di chapter berikutnya,,**


	4. Chapter 3

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **DON'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **Chapther 3**

* * *

"Ka-kau…. Kau pasti… berbohong." Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan dari adiknya itu.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tatapan sedih membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan sedih dari sang adik, karena setaunya, Chanyeol adalah kepribadian yang riang dan tidak pernah terilhat bersedih. Tapi kali ini…

Yang lebih muda memejamkan matanya, ia juga menelan ludah dengan susahnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Apa perlu aku membuktikannya?" dengan segala pemikiran yang acak di otaknya ia tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana caramu membuktikannya?"

"Temani aku ke atap gedung perusahaan ayah…" ucapnya tanpa berpikir. Yang lebih tua mengeryit untuk mengartikan kata-kata sang adik.

"Lalu?" tanyanya karena bingung. Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan hyungnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan yang lebih tua sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu aku akan terjun untuk membuktikan kalau aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol beranjak seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Rupanya sang kakak masih mencerna perkataan si adik tapi sedetik kemudian ia menahan tubuh itu untuk menarik kenop pintu.

Langkahnya terhenti dan tangan yang tadinya akan meraih kenop pintu itu pun turun. Chanyeol diam untuk merasakan tarikkan tangan sang kakak di sebelah tangannya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memandang kearah lengannya dan menemukan dua genggaman di lengan kekarnya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu." Cegahnya. "A-ku hanya…" kalimatnya mengantung dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sebelum akhirnya menatap ke mata si jangkung. "Be-beri aku waktu."

"Waktu?"

"Waktu… untuk… meyakinkan perasaanku padamu." Dan setelah jawaban itu, Chanyeol menarik tubuh rampng itu pada sebuah pelukan. Si jangkung ingin kalau perasaan mereka tersalurkan dari pelukan hangat itu sebelum yang lebih tinggi mengecup kening si mungil lalu tersenyum.

…

Sebulan kemudian keadaan membaik. Tidak ada perdebatan tiap paginya atau sekedar berebut kamar mandi. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah lagi menganggu atau menjahili Baekhyun, juga si kecil Baekhyun tidak pernah mengomeli adiknya dalam bentuk kesalahan apapun. Semua Nampak normal di mata keduanya tapi pemandangan tidak biasa di mata semua penghuni rumah.

Tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya karena di mata sang ibu, mereka sudah tumbuh besar dan sudah mengibarkan bendera putih dan gencatan senjata. Intinya perdamaian di antara keduanya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol memasangi dasinya karena kegiatan itu selalu rutin ia lakukan kalau rapat dadakan di hari libur.

"Kenapa hari libur begini harus rapat?" tanya yang lebih tua seraya melilitkan dasi di balik kerah Chanyeol. Si jangkung sedikit membungkuk untuk mempermudah Baekhyun memasangkan dasinya. Seringkali Baekhyun mengomel karena si tiang ini terlalu tinggi dan apa Chanyeol harus menyalahkan ibunya karena hal itu?

"Ada sedikit masalah." Jawabnya singkat dan itu tidak membuat Baekhyun puas.

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali." Ia mencubit ujung hidung mancung sang kaka gemas. "Aku tidak akan menemui gadis atau pria manapun di sana. Jadi jangan kawatir dan jangan banyak bertanya." Baekhyun terkiki karena itu.

"Mau kau menemui gadis lain ataupun pria lain, itu bukan urusanku."

"Ya tapi kau akan sangat berisik kalau aku melakukannya."

"Tidak!"

"Kau ya. Siapa yang tak henti-hentinya menyindirku hanya karena tetangga kita mengirimi makanan dan aku mengorol sebentar di depan gerbang?" mati kutu. Baekhyun langsung diam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Walau perasaannya belum pasti pada sang adik, perasaan tidak terima saat ada wanita atau bahkan pria lain di sekeliling sang adik akan berdampak padanya.

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan berisik lagi. Sekarang kau sarapan dan cepat berangkat." Setelah ucapan itu, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang kakak dan mendekatkan wajahnya, memandang dalam pada manik kecoklatan milik yang lebih kecil.

"Apa aku belum boleh menciummu?" bisikan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun terlena karena nada sang adik yang terdengar menawan di telinganya. Salahkan pendengarannya!

Baekhyun menggeleng dan itu membuat yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala yang lebih tua lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Enak yah di manja hyung kita." Sindir Chanlie di tengah perjalanan. Mereka menggunakan bus umum menuju sekolah khusus pria di kota Seoul.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menangapi sindiran itu. Ia sudah menceritakan pada kembarannya itu prihal sang kakak yang meminta kesempatan untuk memastikan perasaannya. Dan tanggapan dari si adik hanya keterkejutan dan umpatan "dasar gila." Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Kalau kau iri, carilah kekasih untuk bermanja-manja. Tapi jangan kau dekati hyung, kalau tidak mati kau!" ancaman yang bernada serius itu terdengar berbahaya.

"Aku tidak segila kau sampai meyukai hyung dan benar-benar menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Lagian kenapa juga hyung sampai harus memastikan perasaanya padamu? Apa dia juga gila?" dan taunya Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala sang adik yang ternyata bodoh pikirnya.

"Kalau bicara itu di pikir dulu! Berani sekali kau mengatai kakakmu sendiri gila!" omel yang lebih tua. Ia memang sedikit sensitive kalau membahas tentang sang kakak itu. Cinta membutakan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekkie, tolong bawakan belanjaan ibu." Siang ini si ibu menyiibukan diri dengan berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan. Memang biasanya ia yang mebeli keburtuhan sehari-hari, tapi pada hari libur, ia akan menolak semua perintah sang ibu tapi tidak dengan bersih-bersih atau sekedar membawakan belanjaan dari ruang tamu sampai dapur. Itulah Park Baekhyun.

"Hari ini makan apa?" ia menaruh kantung belanjaan di atas meja. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari kantong plastic dan memindahkannya ke lemasi es. Membantu sang ibu yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan atau bermain dengan temanmu saja?" sang ibu menyuci beberapa sayur. Baekhyun yang tidak ada kerjaan hanya duduk sambil memakan beberapa potongan tomat di atas talenan.

"Aku lebih suka di rumah."

"Tapi kau harus mencari teman atau seorang kekasih. Ibu tidak masalah kalau kau sering pulang malam dengan kekasihmu."

"Kalau aku mencari kekasih, Chanyeol akan mengacaukannya lagi." Adunya seakan bernostagia dengan kejadian terdahulu.

"Ibu akan memarahinya kalau itu terjadi." Bela sang ibu yang menghangatkan hatinya. Ia menghampiri si ibu dan memeluknya sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di atas meja di ruang santai. Si pemilik langsung berlari dari dapur mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka pesan yang masuk ke inboxnya. Tidak ada nama yang tertera hanya deretan angka tidak dikenal yang ia lihat di sana.

-nomer tidak di kenal-

 _Ini aku Oh Sehun, apa kau ada waktu hari ini?_

 **09:08 AM**

Pria bermarga Park itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengeryitkan dahinya karena pesan itu. Seingatnya saat bertemu dulu, ia belum sempat memberikan nomer ponselnya pada pria ini. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan nomor nya?

 **Baekhyun-**

 _Ya, aku ada waktu hari ini._

 **09:09 AM**

 **Oh Sehun-**

 _Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di halte bus dekat sekolah kita dulu. Kutunggu jam 11 siang ini._

 **09:10 AM**

Dan pesan itu tak di balas oleh Baekhyun karena pria itu langsung berlari ke kamar meninggalkan ponselnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

Singkat cerita, Baekhyun pernah mengagumi Sehun yang teman sekelasnya. Tapi karena Sehun sering dikerumuni para gadis membuatnya urung untuk mendekatkan diri dengan si pria albino itu. Lagian lelaki mungil itu tidak tau rasa kagumnya itu rasa kagum karena ia ingin seperti dirinya yang disukai banyak wanita atau rasa kagum yang lain. Hanya saja ia senang saat mendapatkan pesan yang berisi pria tampan itu mengajaknya bertemu.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang menuju halte yang di maksud Sehun. Ia sudah memikirkan hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama teman lamanya. Bukan teman lama sebenarnya karena selama ia sekelas dulu, bisa dihitung dengan jari si mungil itu bertegur sapa dengan Sehun dan kenangan paling indahnya adalah ketika ia sekelompok dengan si jangkung itu. Walau ya tidak ada perbincangan santai selama mereka bekerja sama.

Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, Baekhyun bisa melihat si albino yang duduk manis di bangku halte sambil memainkan ponselnya dan tak berapa lama benda persegi panjang itu bergetar dan menampilkan nama Oh Sen di layarnya. Bibirnya tak bisa menahan senyum saat panggilan itu ia angkat dan terdengarlah suara khas dari si pria albino itu.

"Kau di mana?" tanya pria itu di seberang sana. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memandang pria itu.

"Aku sudah sampai." senyuman itu masih terpatri di sana. "Aku sudah melihatmu." dan kemudian sambungan terputus. Sehun segera mencari sosok itu dan saat matanya terarah pada sosok yang berjalan mendekat, Baekhyun melambikan tangan dengan senyum lebar yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dapat dari mana nomer ponselku?" tanya yang lebih kecil ketika mereka melewati sebuah taman. Suasana sedang ramai saat itu dan karena hari libur, taman menjadi pilihan para orang tua mengajak anaknya untuk piknik dan bermain.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari buku tahunan." Jawabnya santai. Si kecil hanya ber'oh' dan kembali memandang ke depan.

"Lalu kenapa mengajakku bertemu?" Sehun kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum menawan pada Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu nyaris jatuh pingsan.

"Apa salah kalau aku mengajak bertemu teman lama?" ucapnya dan kembali Baekhyun ber'oh'ria dan taunya Sehun tersenyum karena itu. "Kau sedang berkencan?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun menggeleng karena ia memang tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucapan itu membuat yang lain mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya bingung dalam hatinya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sepasang mata mengawasi si kecil yang tersenyum karena gurawan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi siang hyung ke mana?" introgasi sang adik ketika baru sedetik ia menginjakan kakinya di ruang santai.

Tidak langsung menjawab, pria bertubuh kecil itu melewati si jangkung dan duduk di sofa besar nyaman di ruangan itu.

"Pergi bersama teman." jawabnya santai karena ia merasa kalau hal ini sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi rupanya tidak menurut sang adik yang pencemburu berat.

Tanpa sabar, ia menarik pundak itu agar sang kakak menghadapnya. Matanya menatap dalam pada manik kecoklatan milik yang lebih tua. Cengkramannya kuat pada pundak sempit Baekhyun hingga ia mengeryitkan dahinya juga memejamkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau hyung bersama pria lain!" mata sipit itu membulat sempurna. Dari mana sang adik tau kalau ia bersama seorang pria tadi siang.

"Terlebih itu Oh Sehun!" makin menatap tak percaya ia karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol tau siapa orang itu. Ia memang tidak berkata-kata, tapi sang adik tau dari raut wajahnya kalau ia kebingungan dalam situasi ini.

"Dia adalah pria berengsek hyung." mulainya. "Dia banyak mempermaikan para wanita dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi salah satu korbannya."

"Aku tidak memiliki rasa padanya, Chanyeol. Lagian dia normal, mana mungkin dia melirikku." itu pemikirannya tapi lain halnya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mau mendebatkan masalah ini. Niatnya hanya menanyakan dan memastikan apa hyungnya berkata jujur saat ditanya mengenai hal ini, atau justru ia berbohong tapi bagusnya ia berkata jujur.

"Aku tidak tau hyung memiliki rasa padanya atau pria itu tidak akan melirik hyung. Tapi yang jelas aku takut kalau perasaan itu akan muncul di antara kalian berdua. Hyung harus ingat, kalau kau masih memastikan perasaanmu padaku." ucapnya dengan nada serius. Yang lebih tinggi menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk meninggalkannya merenung sendirian di ruang santai keluarga mereka.

…

Kegiatan rutin di sekolah kembali menyibukan semua siswa. Terutama para OSIS yang kembali disibukan dengan kegiatan sekolah yang akan mengadakan sebuah perayaan budaya. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus kembali pulang malam dan terganggu dengan kegiatan pelajaran.

Suasana serius melingkupi rapat di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini. perdebatn kecil sesekali terjadi tapi bisa ditangani dengan kepala dingin si ketua OSIS yang bijak dan dengan si pintar Chanyeol di sana semua bisa terselesaikan dengan mudah.

"Rapat kita sudahi sampai di sini." Sehun menutup rapat. Semua menutup buku mereka dan membereskannya. Sebagian sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Chanyeol yang baru menyimpan buku catatannya di lemari, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menepuk bahunya.

Sehun menoleh dan pria lain di belakangnya berujar, "Kau mengenal Baekhyun?" tanya yang lebih muda. Pria berkulit pucat itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Ya." Tatapan Chanyeol langsung berubah tajam menatap manik kelam yang lain di hadapannya. "Jangan dekati dia lagi." Perintah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan si jangkung yang menjabat ketua OSIS itu.

…

"Hyung." Pangil Chanyeol dan pria yang dipanggi itu pun menunduk karena sang adik sedang berbaring dan menjadikan pangkuannya bantalan kepala.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan pria itu lagi kan?" Baekhyun kembali dengan kesibukannya. Bukan maksut mau membohongi sang adik, tapi kalau ia belum melihat sendiri, ia tidak akan percaya apa kata orang lain sekali pun itu adik nya sendiri.

Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik tapi ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Tidak. Memang kenapa?" ini memang benar karena ia belum menemui teman lamanya itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan kalau hyung tidak menemui pria itu lagi."

"Lagian kenapa kau bilang kalau dia itu bukan pria yang baik?"

"Karena waktu itu dia bolos rapat dan menemuimu." Ada rasa jengkel di nadanya karena ia harus mengurusi rapat sendirian kala itu.

"Hanya karena itu?" benda persegi itu ia taruh di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menghadap yang lebih tua juga Baekhyun yang memandang bingung pada sang adik.

"Dia banyak menyakita hati para gadis dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi salah satu targetnya." Penjelasan yang membuat dahi yang lebih kecil mengeryit.

"Tapi aku bukan serang gadis."

"Luhan." Katanya. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata-kata. "Dia adalah korbannya di sekolah kami." Baekhyun harus ingat kalau sekolahan adiknya itu hanya khusus para laki-laki, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali mendengarkan.

"Dia hanya dianggap pelacur oleh si brengsek itu lalu dibuang begitu saja." tuturnya.

"Apa dia tidak melapor pada pihak sekolah?"

"Tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapannya dan dia dibully oleh semua fans si keparat itu." jelasnya. Ia meraih jemari lentik si kecil lalu mengelus punggung tangannya lembut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau seperti itu. jadi kumohon hyung, jangan dekati dia lagi. Ehm?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak tanpa melirik sang adik yang terus memandangnya menunggu. Ia bingung.

…

Pagi ini seperti biasa Baekhyun menunggu Jongin halte bis. Ia membalas beberapa pesan yang dikirimkan adiknya, karena yah Chanyeol berubah protektif pada si munggil ini. Dari mulai menyuruhnya untuk tidak membalas pesan-pesan si Sehun juga melarang si kecil ini untuk menganggkat panggilan dari nomer yang ia tidak kenal. Intinya benar-benar diawasi.

Tak lama orang yang ditunggu datang dengan senyum yang sangat aneh menurut Baekhyun. Pasalnya pria bermarga Kim ini tidak pernah bersikap aneh selama ia berteman baik dengan si hitam Jongin.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya si kecil yang sudah mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam bis.

"Abaikan aku dan kembali dengan kesibukanmu." Perintah si hitam. Itu menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau demam? Atau lupa minum obat?" celetuknya takut kalau sahabatnya ini ternyata mengidap penyakit aneh dan berdampak buruk bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Tidak merespon, Jongin hanya tersenyum pada layar ponsenya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit curiga. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat isi pesan yang ia kirim pada orang entah siapa.

"Nanti sore ku jemput di sekolahmu?" eja Baekhyun membaca pesan itu. Dengan cepat Jongin menyembunyikan layar ponselnya ke dada dan melirik takut pada pria di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun dan mata Jongin melebar karena pertanyaan itu. masih memandang takut, jongin mengangguk sekali. "Dan kau tidak memberitauku?" ucapnya lagi.

"it-itu,,"

"Aku kira, kita bersahabat. Jadi seperti ini caramu bersahabat? Baiklah jangan harap aku membantumu mengerjakan semua tugasmu, Nini." Matilah Jongin kalau sudah seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masih membujuk si kecil untuk memaafkannya. Hanya sekedar mendengarkan penjelasannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau tau dan terus sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hallo Sehun?" ia mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang ia panggil Sehun itu. "Oh, ya? Baiklah aku menunggumu di depan sekolah nanti." Lalu sambungan terputus. Jongin masih menatap sahabatnya dengan rasa bersalah. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun benar-benar mendiaminya setelah dua tahun pertemanan mereka.

"Kau menghubungi Sehun?"

"Ada masalah?"tanyanya sinis.

"Eh, tidak. Hanya saja…"

"Kau bisa menjemput kekasihmu nanti sore. Aku akan pulang bersama Sehun." Dan si pria berkulit tan itu mati kutu.

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh Sehun dan dipaska mampir oleh si kecil ini. Ia lupa fakta bahwa sang adik pernah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi mahluk tampan bernama Sehun dan parahnya ia membawa pria itu datang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang." Sapanya pada semua penghuni rumah. Tidak ada sahutan hanya keadaan kosong ruang santai. "Sepertinya semuanya belum pulang."kata si kecil.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang ini sudah-"."Aku akan kekamar sebentar, kau bisa menunggu di sini sampai aku selesai."Baekhyun memotong perkataan Sehun sebelum pria berkulit pucat itu selesai dengan kalimatnya. Saat ia akan mengulangi kata-katanya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu menaiki tangga dan hilang di belokan.

Ia hanya bisa menghena napas dan duduk di sofa empuk di ruangan itu. pandangannya ia bawa berkeliling melihat setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di sana.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya sosok jangkung dengan suara bas. Pria yang berusia lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tersentak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menyandarkan bahunya di tembok dekat sebuah pintu.

"Berkunjung, ada masalah?" santai yang lebih tua. Chanyeol berpindah posisi, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan melipat tangannya di dada. Pandangannya tajam pada sosok yang duduk santai di ruang tamu rumahnya itu.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu."ingat si jangkung.

"Kau hanya memperingatkanku. Dan aku baru tau kalau kau adik dari Park Baekhyun. Ck ck adik yang protektif sekali."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalau kakakku kau permainkan seperti Luhan."tatapan dan nada sinis itu masih setia ia gunakan untuk menaku-nakuti musuhnya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku serius dengan hyungmu itu, bagaimana?"

"Jangan bercanda." Ia terkekeh.

"Aku memang tidak bermain-main dengan hyungmu. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengannya sejak lama dan," ia menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap serius pada pria jangkung yang lain di sana. "Aku akan mendapatkan hati hyungmu itu." dan tak lama Baekhyun turun dan menyapa keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kebiasaan Chanyeol adalah menerobos masuk pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa pernah mengetuknya. Itu yang selalu membuat kesal pria bertubuh mungil itu karena ia takut kalau ia sedang berganti baju dan sang adik melihat bagian privasinya. Tapi kini hal yang ia takutkan terjadi. Karena kejadian ia yang melupakan banyak barang saat mandi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berganti baju di kamarnya. Dengan resiko mengunakan pakaian sebelumnya untuk menuju kamar.

Kembali pada kesalahan Baekhyun yang tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jadi setelah kepulangan temannya Sehun, Baekhyun memutuskan mandi karena yah, dia merasa berkeringat dan itu tidak membuatnya nyaman untuk beristirahat maka ia memutuskan mandi. Namun saat ia sedang bergant baju, Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya menerobos masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"KYAAAA" jeritan histeris dari si kecil yang membuat nyaris kota Seoul teekena gempa bumi. Chanyeol yang kaget hanya menutupi kedua telinganya dan menutup matanya. Suara lengkingan itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Tidak usah berteriak, hyung!" ia membuka matanya dan langsung tersuguh oleh pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu?" kembali pria mungil itu meninggikan suaranya. Chanyeol masih membeku di tempat karena pemandangan indah yang sayang untuk di lewatkan. "YAK!" dan si jangkung itu pun tersadar.

"Ehh,,"

"Apa yang mebuatmu masuk terburu?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus ku tegaskan!"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menghubungi pria itu."

"Aku tidak menghubunginya."

"Ya, dan aku juga pernah berbicara tentang jangan membalas semua pesannya." Pria kecil itu membuka mulutnya namun yang lebih muda mendahluinya. "Dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang jangan menerima panggilan dari orang asing."

"Dia bukan orang asing Chanyeol"si kecil mlai merengek karena ia sudah lelah berdebat hanya karena hal sepele menurutnya.

"Dia orang asing karena dia tidak berhubungan denganmu cukup lama."perdebatan ini sudah berlangsung satu jam kalau boleh tau dan yang lebih muda terus-terusan mengomel seperti orang tua yang melihat anak gadisnya berpacaran dengan seorang brandal.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Sekarang kau keluar, karena aku mau berpakaian." Si kecil ini mengingatkan si jangkung kalau dirinya belum mengenakan pakaian. Hanya selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya dan sebuah kaos yang masih di genggam sang kakak menutupi bagian atasnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menutupi kekikukannya saat itu dan harus merasa kecewa karena pemandangan itu harus segera berakhir. Goodbye pemandangan indah dan akhirnya tubuh jangkung itu menghilang di balik pintu.

…

Kita jelas sudah tau bagaimana perasaan seorang Park Chanyeol terhadap Park Baekhyun. Walau sang kakak berkata meminta waktu untuk memastikan perasaannya terhadap sang adik, sifatnya tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada sang adik. Inilah yang membuat si jangkung penasaran dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk membuatnya cemburu. Jadi di sinilah mereka, kencan buta yang dibuat secara dadakan oleh Chanyeol.

Ia mengajak serta kembarannya dalam rencana ini dan bodohnya si jangkung kedua di keluarga Park itu mau jasa diajak berkerja sama.

Chanyeol tau kalau sang kakak sedang berada di luar rumah dengan Jongin bersamanya. Ia sudah tidak mencurigai si hitam Jongin sebagai saingannya karena ternyata ia sedang dekat dengan teman sekelasnya yang bermata bulat dan tubuh munginya. Si jangkung ini bisa sedikiet bernafas lega. Kembali pada rencana membuat sang kakak cemburu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol malas mengikuti kencan buta seperti ini karena tujuan cintanya hanya pada sang kakak yang menurutnya lebih cantik dari wanita manapun. Ia sering menolak ajakan kencan buta yang di tawarkan teman-temannya. Tapi kini ia yang dengan semangat menerima ajakan itu bahkan sebelum ajakan itu benar-benar mereka tawarkan padanya.

"Namaku Park Sooyoung." Seorang gadis dengan senyum manis mengawali pertemuan mereka. Di meja ini duduk tiga orang pria juga tiga orang gadis yang saling berhadapan.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya di café itu, mencari sosok hyungnya yang katanya berada di sana juga. Si gadis bernama Sooyoung itu melirik si jangkung berkuping peri itu dari balik bulu matanya. Chanlie menangkap sinyal kalau si gadis tertarik pada kembarannya itu dan ia pun mulai beraksi untuk mencegah hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi.

"Sooyoung-ssi, makanan apa yang kau sukai?" dan gadis itu merotasi pandangannya pada sosok serupa di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku suka makanan manis dan pedas. Kala Chanyeol-ssi?" chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencari sang kakak sampai ia tidak mendengarkan si cantik yang sedang menanyainya. "Chanyeol-ssi?" panggilnya lagi. Si jangkung yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ya?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Sikuta dari kembarannya menyadarkan pikirannya. "Aku suka semua jenis makanan." Jawabnya asal tapi saat ekor matanya menemukan sosok sang kakak yang baru memasuki pintu café, senyumnya mengembang dan ia langsung antusias dengan acara kencan buta ini.

"Kau suka membaca?" Chanyeol memulai obrolan membuat Sooyoung tersenyum manis..

"Aku suka membaca novel dan beberapa komik."

"Wah, komik tentang apa? Aku juga suka membaca komik." Jawabnya antusias yang dibuat-buat. Matanya sesekali melirik sang kakak yang masih memesan minuman di kasir. Ia berharap kalau sang kakak melihat ke arahnya dan ia bisa melihat apa reaksinya bagamana.

Doa Chanyeol terkabul, si kakak membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati si jangkung yang baru saja melirik kembali lawan biaranya. Dahinya berkerut karena sosok itu nampak akrab dan nyaman dengan gadis itu. ia ingat dengan perkataan sang adik soal ia menyukainya, tapi lihat siapa yang sekarang mengikuti kencan buta dan asik mengobrol dengan gadis itu.

"Jongin, tunggu." Ia menarik lengan temannya yang akan melangkah. Matanya masih memandang ke arah sang adik yang terlihat asik tertawa. Sialnya tawa dibuat-buat itu terlihat natural di mata Baekhyun. Ada perasaan sakit juga perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Ada apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah gelap dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, kedua anak kembar dari keluarga Park itu baru tiba di rumah. Mereka berganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah dan memasuki ruang santai dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Ganti baju kalian dan segera makan." Perintah sang ibu yang memeluk mesrah sang kepala rumah tangga di sofa mahal mereka. Kedua anak itu hanya mengangguk dan memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Baru saja pintu ditutup dan Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap lemari pakaiannya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sang kakak yang berdiri melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengobrol dengan para gadis cantik itu?" nadanya sedikit sinis tapi itu yang ingin ia lihat dari sang kakak. Rasa cemburu yang membuktikan kalau Baekhyun mulai menaruh perasaan padanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan melempar jas almamaternya di atas ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhya di atas ranjang itu juga. Kedua tangannya menopang berat badannya lalu memandang si kakak yang masih berdiri dan sekarang menghadapnya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah seringayan menghiasi wajah si tampan.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa?"

"Sikapmu itu menunjukan kalau kau cemburu hyung."

"Aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja kau harusnya ingat dengan ucapanmu tentang kau menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang kau malah asik dengan kencan buta?" ia berkacak pinggang.

"Aku ingat semua ucapanku padamu tentang aku yang mencintaimu."ralat yang lebih muda. "Tapi sepertinya kau yang lupa kalau kau sedang dalam masa meyakinkan perasaanmu padaku." Mati kutu. Baekhyun terdiam seketika ketika tubuh jangkung si adik bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Memojokan yang lebih pendek pada pintu lemari dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan kekar miliknya.

Wajah Baekhyun menoleh ke samping saat wajah sang adik mendekat dan memandangnya lekat. Ia mulai gelisah karena detak jantungnya berdetak di atas rata-rata dan kerinat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Udara di sekitarnya mendadak panas dan ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal.

"Jadi," mulainya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya payah menunggu kalimat berikutnya terlontar dari bibir tebal si raksasa. "Hyungku ini mulai menyimpan perasaan padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Tatatap mataku dan katakana dengan jelas." Ia menantang yang lebih tua dan taunya Baekhyun mempertemukan kedua manik coklat gelap mereka. Menatapnya tajam walau ia tidak yakin akan mengatakan dengan benar tentang apa yang ia katakana sebelumnya. Ia menelan ludahnya lagi, membuat tengorokannya naik turun dengan kentara.

"Aku…" gugup.

"Aku.. tidak…"menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Tidak…" satu bulir keringat turub dari pelipisnya.

"Tidak apa?"goda yang lebih tinggi seraya mendekati wajah yang lebih pendek. Baekhyun menggerakan matanya gelisah, ia seakan tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi itu.

Merasa iba dengan si kecil yang merasa terpojok, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya. Baekhyun menarik udara banyak-banyak dan mengelus dadanya yang terasa sesak sedari tadi.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku tau kau lelah menungguku di sini dan belum makan malam kan?" mata sipit sang kakak membola. Ia manatap tak percaya pada sosok itu. Dari mana ia tau ia belum makan malam? Pikirnya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu atau makanlah dulu. Aku sudah makan malam tadi." Pria itu kembali berucap dengan sebuah senyuman menawan. Baekhyun yang sempat terpesona menggelengkan kepalanya keras sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar sang adik. Rencananya berhasil, setidaknya ia tau kalau kakaknya itu mulai menyukainya.

…

Pesta kebudayaan sekolah khusus pria itu di buka untuk umum. Ada banyak stan juga kegiatan yang di adakan tiap kelas di sekolah itu. Dari mulai rumah hantu, cafe juga beberapa pentas seni yang ditampilkan oleh penghuni sekolah.

Chanyeol tidak mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan itu karena menurutnya ada banyk hal yang bisa ia lkukan selain bertingkah bodoh dengan koatum aneh dan melayani tamu yang tidak ia kenal.

Tigasnya hanya berkeliling, mengecek setiap kegiatan kelas yang sudah di ubah sedemikian rupa untuk mencuri perhatian pengunjung. Ada banyak gadis dari sekolahan lain yang berkunjung. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa sebenarnya tapi ia hanya menyukai hyungnya jadi mahluk-mahluk dengan rok mini itu tidak termasuk pada minatnya saat ini. Atau bahkan selamanya.

"Kau mengundang hyung untuk datang?" itu Chanlie dengan berbagai macam atribut di tangannya. Si kembar itu hanya menggeleng karena memang ia tidak mengundang Baekhyun untuk datang. Sebodoh apa dirinya mengajak pujaan hatinya datang dan bertemu si pemangsa ganas yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Sehun sunbae di tempat bazar." mata besar itu membola. Ia langsung berlari ke luar gedung sekolah untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada banyak orang di sana dan akan menjadi hal yang sulit menemukan dua orang. Ia bersyukur karena memiliki tubuh jangkung yang bisa dengan mudah melihat sekeliling di kala banyak orang yang berkerumun. Halaman luar sekolah mereka sudah di sulap menjadi bazar ramai dengan banyak atraksi juga orang-orang yang berjualan.

Matanya dengan jeli melihat sekeliling dan saat sosok pria bertubuh ramping itu berjalan di sektar stan mainan, ia menerobos kerumunan orang yang berdesakan memenuhi jalan. Bergerak cepat untuk mendekati pria itu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang berkulit pucat dan bertubuh tinggi menepuk pundak si kecil yang lalu menoleh dan tersenyum pada pria lain.

Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Pasalnya sang kakak tidak pernah tersenyum setulus itu padanya. Walau mereka sudah bernaikan, tapi obrolan mereka tak pernah membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada si ketua OSIS itu.

Ia kembali takut kalau sang kakak tidak akan melihatnya dan memilih pria lain. Ia belum siap melihat pria yang ia cintai berada di pelukan orang lain. Dan melihat lah ini menjadi bukti kalau benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapai hal ini.

Apa ia harus menjadi pengecut dan pergi? Atau ia harus merebuat apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya? Namun tubuh itu hanya diam membeku di tengah keramaian pesta kebudayaan itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai-hai,, ada yang rindu ff ini? hehehe….**

 **Aku usahain ini ff upnya cepet dang a akan aku buat panjang. Jadi paling 5 atau 6 chapter beres… so**

 **Buat yang nungguin ini ff bakal beres dengan depet seperti ff aslinya cuman aku perpanjang beberapa**

 **cepter…**

 **balesin review**

 **eun810 :aku chanbaek kok sama hunhan shipper,, klo itu aku cuman ga sengaja ngetik aja wkwkwkwk dia ga numpang lewat cuman aku bingung aka cara dia deketin baekhyun gmn soalnya kan aku rombak dari ff asli yang aku buat dulu heheh..**

 **batagor: ini apapulah lg nama akunya wkwkwkwk.. hayo deketin siapa? Wkwkwkwk**

 **lee da rii : ini di lanjut**

 **makasih yah buat yang udah review… met ketemu di chapter berikutnya :))**


	5. Chapter 4

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **DON'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **Chapther 4**

* * *

"Huwaaa.." bibir tipis itu membulat dengan pandangan yang takjub bukan main. Pasalnya ia baru pertama kali datang ke sekolah sang adik dan takjub bukan main dengan besarnya halaman dan gedung sekolahnya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak sang pengundang yang tak lain adalah sang ketua OSIS si pemilik pesta.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bergumam "Wow" dengan mulut membulat dan mata berbinar. Ini membuat si albino tak henti-hentinya tertawa karena kebodohan si kecil ini.

"Sepertinya sekolahku tidak ada setengahnya dari lapangan ini."

"Tidak juga."

"Kau hanya melihat bagian luar dari sekolahku. Dalamnya tidak seluas kelihatannya." Cicit yang lebih kecil.

"Kau tidak memberitau adikmu kalau kau datang ke sini?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lupa memberitau dan pasti berujung pada sang adik yang akan mengomel habis-habisan nanti malam.

"A-aku lupa." Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya meninggi, mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk mendekati si kecil ini. memberikan kesan baik pada calon korbannya dan lalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Rencananya selalu berhasil dan selama tidak ada yang mengganggunya, strategi awal akan ia lancarkan untuk pendekatan.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan OSIS dengan wajah ditekuk. Hatinya sedang tidak baik karena melihat sang kakak yang berjalan bersama sang ketua OSIS. Bukan masalah berjalan bersamanya, tetapi si kakak terlihat begitu bahagia saat bersama teman semasa SMP nya itu.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa di ruang OSIS. Satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. punnggungnya bersanddar di sandaran sofa dan kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Matanya tertutup dan satu tagannya terangkat untuk memujut pelipisnya di masing-masing sisinya.

"Kenapa begitu sakit." Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. tangannya terbanting tak bertenaga di atas sofa. Hatinya hancur dan pikirannya kacau karena hal itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia di landa kegelisahan hebat hanya karena senyum sang kakak yang terlihat bahagia saat bersama orang itu.

Di satu sisi ia ingin si kakak terbebas dari jerat permainan Sehun tapi ia menjajdi ragu. Apa saat bersamanya si kecil itu tidak bahagia? Pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat wajah bahagia itu dari Baekhyun saat bersamanya. Apa ia harus memasrahkan sang kakak yang ia cintai untuk pria lain? Tapi ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melihatnya. Pergulatan dalam otaknya membuat ia terlelap dan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tertdur.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ada sedikit urusan, kau mau menunggu?" Sehun bertanya pada si kecil. Baekhyun mengangguk dan si albino beranjak dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun melihat di sekitarnya banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang dan seketika itu juga kenangannya saat berlibur bersama sang adik melintas bak rol film. Begitu indah dan manis rasanya saat itu walau awalnya ia menolak untuk pergi bersama sang adik tapi pada akhirnya itu menjadi kenangan yang indah.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, seseorang menepuk bahu kiri Baekhyun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria cantik yang sepantaran dengannya.

"Ada-"

"Kau kenal dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya."

"Kau punya perasaan khusus padanya?" tanya pria itu lagi. Baekyun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan perkataan pria itu.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Jangan sampai kau termakan omongannya. Dia itu bukan pria baik-baik dan-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Luhan!" panggi pria itu. tanpa menoleh, si pria mungil bernama Luhan itu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun di ajak oleh Sehun ke sebuah tempat yang pemadagan langitnya terlihat lebih jelas. Bukan sebuah atap sekolah karena akses kesana tertutup oleh banyaknya orang yang mengantri untuk masuk ke stan-stan yang di adakan di dalam kelas. Itu adalah sebuah halaman kecil yang terdapat dibelakang gedung sekolah.

Tempat itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup nyaman untuk dua sejoli yang di mabuk asmara berduaan.

"Dari sini kita bisa melihat kembang api saat perayaan puncak nanti." Sehun berjalan perlahan di belakang Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai kembang api."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kembang api sesuatu yang indah?" Sehun berdiri tepat di sebelah si kecil yang sedikit raku untuk menceritakan ketakutannya tentang kembang api. Ia hanya tidak mau mengingat kenangan buruknya tentang kembang api.

"Saat aku dan Chanyeol juga Chanlie duduk di bangku sekolah dasar," ia memulai." Chanyeol pernah terkena percikan api kembang api. Dia berdiri tepat di sebelahku saat itu terjadi." Sehun masih setia mendengarkan. Walau nama si wakil ketua OSIS itu tidak ia sukai.

"Lalu kenapa itu membuatmu tidak menyukai kembang api? Bukankah itu tidak melukaimu?"

"Karena saat itu Chanyeol menangis sangat keras dan aku tidak tega melihatnya." Ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Hanya karena itu?" ini membingungkan hanya karena seseorang menangis Baekhyun bisa tidak menyukai satu hal. Wow ini mengejutkan.

Si kecil itu tidak menjawab dan terdiam karena ia juga tidak tau jawabannya kenapa. Ia hanya tidak suka ketika melihat adiknya menangis. Itu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain Chanyeol kebali melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Walau matanya mengawasi keramaian bazar di halaman sekolahnya, tapi otaknya masih memikirkan sang kakak yang entah di mana ia sekarang berada. Kecemasannya hanya satu, ia takut kalau si bajingan Sehun melakukan apa-apa pada kakak yang ia cintai itu. walau Baekhyun memiliki keahlian di hapkido, tetap saja ia tidak akan tenang kalau seorang Sehun berada di sekitarnya.

"Jangan melamun saat bekerja!" tegur sang adik yang hanya berbeda lima menit lebih muda darinya. Ia kembali menarik kesadarannya dan menoleh pada Chanlie yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ini" sebuah kaleng soda ia sodorkan dan di terima baik oleh Chanyeol. "Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk tau kenapa kau melamun padahal itu hal yang sangat jarang kau lakukan di saat bertugas. Baekhyun Hyung bukan anak kecil lagi asal kau tau. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dan ia bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Jadi kau tidak usah mencemaskannya seperti itu."

"Aku tau hyung bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan yang buruk baginya. Aku hanya tidak bisa tenang kalau Sehun masih terus-terusan berada di sekitarnya." Terangnya. Chanlie hanya mendengarkan perkataan yang lebih tua tanpa mau menyela ucapannya. "Tapi," kata-katanya terjeda setelah beberapa pemuda melintas di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya Sehun akan menambah koleksi mainannya." Usap seseorang dari lima pria yang akhirnya berhenti di dekat tangga.

"Yah dan kali ini pria yang dipilihnya sangat manis. Sayang sekali kalau hanya dijadikan mainan. Kalau aku pasti membatalkan pertaruhan itu dan menjadikan si pria kecl itu pacar sungguhan."

"Tapi ku rasa itu mustahil. Taruhannya cukup besar." Dan setelah mendengar itu, Chanyeol seperti ornag kesetanan mencari Baekhyun yang entah di mana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Di sini dingin." Baekhyun merapatkan kerah jaketnya. Angin saat itu memang kencang dan salahnya ia memilih jaket tipis saat musim.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Sehun segera menawarkan jasa penghangat tubuh walau tidak mendapat bayaran. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan hati si targetnya.

Si albino itu merangkul Baekhyun dan tak lupa mengusap sebelah lengan lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun menatap bingung tangan yang berada di lengannya itu. sedekat-dekatnya ia dengan Jongin, pria berkulit tan itu tidak pernah sekali pun merangkkulnya atau bahkan mengelus lengannya seperti ini ketika ia mengeluh kedinginan. Chanlie yang adiknya juga sama tidak pernah melakukannya atau bahkan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi kini Sehun melakukannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan perlakkuan itu walau dulu ia pernah mengagumi sosok yang merangkulnya mesra. Sebut saja itu mesra karena ya perrlakuannya seperti seorang pria pada seorang wanita.

"Masih dingin?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng walau perasaan aneh merebak di benaknya kini.

"Di sini memang dingin apa lagi memasuki musim dingin." Ucapnya lagi. Alih-alih menghilangkan rasa aneh itu, Baekhyun menatap langit menunggu waktunya kembang api yang katanya indah itu di luncurkan dan menghiasi langit malam kota Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau melihat Sehun sumbae?" Chanyeol bertanya pada anggota OSIS yang tidak sengaja lewat di depannya. Si gadis yang ditanya itu pun menggeleng dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Chanyeol kembali berlari ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

Koridor yang padat dengan berbagai orang membuat ia sulit bergerak maju. Bahkan sesekali ia menabrak pengunjung atau tidak sengaja menyenggol meja menerima tamu di sebuah kelas. Sekali lagi ia bertanya pada anggota OSIS yang membawa sebuah walkie talkie di tangannya.

"Apa kau melihat Sehun sunbae?" pertanyaan yang sama. Pria itu terlihat berbicara dengan alat kotak berantena itu dan lalu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang laki-laki berjalan ke arah taman belakang." Jawabnya dengan lengkap. Sempat mengkerutkan kening, Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih dan lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Semoga ia belum terlambat.

Dari arah ia berada menuju taman belakang tidak terlalu jauh dan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Chanyeol sidah sampai di sana.

Entah bagaimana awal kejadiannya pria kecil yang merupakan kakaknya itu sedang memberontak dalam pelukan si jangkung berkulit putih. Baekhyun berusaha mengelak dari serangan Sehun yang memaksa untuk mencimnya.

Melihat hal itu, kaki panjang Chanyeol kembali berlari dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berada di belakangnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" teriak lelaki berkuping peri itu tak lupa dengan sebuah pukulan yang sempat mendarat di pipi Sehun.

Yang lebih tua mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Sebuah cairan merah mengotori ibu jarinya dan Sehun meludah cairan berbau besi itu. rasa nyeri terasa dan bukannya meringis, pria albino out malah menyungingkan senyuman yang entah apa artinya.

"Ternyata pukulanmu lumayan juga." Ejeknya. Chanyeol semakin menyembunyikan tubuh Baekhyun di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani mendekati hyungku lagi." Ancamnya.

"Ini kah perlindungan seorang adik? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang melindungi kekasihnya."

"Apa salahnya melindungi seseorang yang penting di hidupmu? Toh pada kenyataannya aku memang mencintai hyungku." Ada desikit penekanan pada kalimat terakhir yang terdengar janggal di telinga Sehun. "Jangan pernah temu kakaku lagi!" dan setelah itu Chanyeol membawa sang kakak meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol sakit!" rintih yang lebih tua. Si jangkung menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap si cantik yang mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Cengkraman Chanyeol pada tangannya bukan main keras karena emosi yang meluap tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mendekati dia lagi kan?!"mata besar itu terbuka lebar seolah pancaran api menyala-nyala di dalamnya.

"Maaf, aku fikir,"

"Kau fikir aku berbohong soal dia yang mempermainkan banyak perempuan dan laki-laki?" potong yang lebih muda dan Baekhyun semakin bersalah karena itu. Ia hanya tidak tau kalau waktu dapat merubah segalanya.

Baekhyun tak meneruskan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai ucapan sang adik beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya mendengarkan semua omelan yang terlontar dari si jangkung seraya otaknya berpikir bagaimana caranya meredam amarah sang adik yang pastinya susah dihentikan dengan cara biasa.

Tubuh rampingnya berjalan mendekati si jangkung yang masih mengomel tiada henti. Tangannya di rentangkan yang pastinya tidak disadari si muda Park itu. Tapi mata lebar itu membola saat sebuah pelukan ia rasakan. Sang kakak yang ia cintai memeluknya, ia menyamankan wajahnya di dada bidang itu dan seketika amarahnya hilang terbawa angin malam yang entak mengapa terasa hangat.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak mempercayaimu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak marah padaku?" ucapan itu taunya membuat yang lebih muda terdiam. Entah bagaimana nada imut dari sang kakak bisa membuat hatinya luluh, maka ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat seolah tubuh itu akan hilang bila pelukannya melonggar.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Bisiknya dan mereka kembali berbaikan.

…

Baekhyun tidak tau sejak kapan adiknya menjadi begitu tampan di matanya. Sebelum ia tidur, yang ia ingat hanya berdoa pada Tuhan agar detak jantungnya berangsur normal saat berada di dekat sang adik. Tapi pagi ini si jangkung yang memiliki kembaran itu nampak berkali-kali lipat tampannya dengan dahi yang terekspos itu. Kalau ia tidak memiliki tulang, mungkin rahangnya akan jatuh sampai lantai.

"Kenapa melihtku seperti itu?" Chanyeol yang merasa dipandang bertanya pada sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan.

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya ke samping dan mengelak. "T-tidak ada."

Ujung bibirnya menungkik ke atas, membuat sebuah senyum tampan. Baekhyun lagi-lagi di buat terpaku oleh karisma sang adik yang bak dewa Yunani itu.

Cepat-cepat ia arahkan pandangan pada makanan di hadapannya dan mengambil apapun yang ada di sana. Ke anehan itu tertangkap lagi oleh si jangkung. Kikuknya sang kakak karena di tatap intens oleh dirinya sangat imut dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Ia harus memikirkan lagi cara menggoda si kecil ini lain kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Sehun tidak pernah terlihat lagi di lingkungan OSIS. Padahal banyak urusan yang harus di diskusikan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun setelah pagelaran budaya itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bersyukur karena dengan begitu si brengsek itu tidak lagi menganggu sang kakak. Tapi dengan begitu juga ia jadi kewalahan menangani semua urusan OSIS sendirian. Sesuatu yang harus ia bayar.

Ia sedang berkutat dengan beberapa laporan yang disodorkan sekertaris setelah rapat sore ini. Dahinya beberapa kali berkerut yang sangat kentara karena poninya yang ia naikan ke atas.

Beberapa orang berkata kalau penampilannya berubah. Ya memang karena ini adalah cara yang ia gunakan untuk memikat hati pria mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanya si adik yang berwajah nyaris serupa dengannya. Chanyeol mendongak dan mengikuti arah si adik bergerak dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi." jawabnya dan kembali memandang ke arah kertas di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun sumbae sampe dia tidak pernah datang ke ruang OSIS?" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran pada orang yang mencoba merebut milikku." jelasnya dan yang lain merengut bingung.

"Kau memukulnya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia nyaris mencium Baekhyun hyung dan apa aku harus diam saja?"

"Oh pantas."

"Lagian aku sudah mengingatkannya dengan baik-baik tapi dia malah berbuat nekat."

"Hah~ terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Tapi yang jelas aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau Baekhyun hyung adalah kakak kandung kita." dan kemudian ia bangkit lalu meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hallo." sapa Baekhyun pada orang disebrang telepon.

"Hyung ini aku, Chanyeol. Kau tidak mengesave nomerku?" dengan segera Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan memandang layar datar itu. Sial kenapa ia tidak melihat nama yang muncul tadi.

"A-ah, aku tidak melihat namamu di layar tadi." jawabnya. Chanyeol disebrang sana terkekeh karena kepolosan yang selalu nampak lucu itu.

"Pulang dengan si hitam itu?"

"Tidak. Jongin menjemput pacarnya di sekolahmu. Katanya mereka akan kencan. Kenapa?" Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dan benar saja si kecil Kyungsoo sudah tak ada di sana. Ia kembali berpikir, apa ia mengajak kakaknya untuk kencan juga lalu mereka… ah jangan di lanjut Chanyeol!

"Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu." katanya setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Kemerahan di pipi yang lebih kecil mulai muncul, sayang si jangkung tidak bisa melihtnya. Kalau saja Chanyeol tau, ia pasti tidak henti-hentinya untuk menggoda sang kakak.

"Kau masih di sekolah kan?" tanyanya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk. Bodoh, mana tau ia mengangguk atau tidak di sebrang sana.

"B-belum." jawabnya gugup.

"Tunggu di sana. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai." nadanya terdengar gembira dan tunggu, sepuluh menit? memang dia menggunakan apa ke sekolahnya? Jet?

Benar saja dalam waktu sepuluh menit Chanyeol sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Baekhyun. Bergaya bak model dalam cover majalah dengan motor entah apa mereknya. Yang pasti itu besar dan keren.

Baekhyun hanya sanggup mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang dan rahang yang menganga lebar. Sejak kapan ia mengunakan motor ke sekolah?

"Kau meminta ini ke ayah?" sapaan pertama yang ia lontarkan. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai bodoh lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi sebagian dari uangnya adalah tabunganku." ia tidak mau terlihat sebagai anak murahan.

"Kau sudah meminta izin pada pihak sekolah?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun khawatir kalau sang adik menggunakan kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah. Takutnya ia di anggap sombong dan ya terserah pemikiran para siswa di sana.

"Besok." jawabnya lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah helm pada sosok berdiri di samping motornya itu. Baekhyun menerimanya walau masih agak bingung mau dibawa ke mana dirinya oleh sang adik. Apa dia akan di culik?

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam dan Baekhyun bingung apa ia harus memeluk sang adik, atau memegang ujung almamater yang dikenakan Chanyeol saat itu. Tapi sebuah hentakan dari rem mendadak si adik membuat tubuh itu sukses menabrak punggung Chanyeol yang sedikit membungkuk. Kedua lengannya melingkar di perut sang adik membuat yang lain tersenyum karenanya.

"Ja-jangan mengerem mendadak." suaranya bergetar. Si jangkung langsung meminta maaf dan melajukan kembali motornya.

"Kenapa menggunakan motor?" tanya sang kakak. Chanyeol menoleh sekilas dan kembali memandang jalan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Hyung tidak suka motor?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau mengunakan motor ke sekolah?" Ralatnya. Sepertinya sang adik salah mengartikan pertanyaannya barusan.

Mendengar hal itu mau tak mau si jangkung memberi taukan alasannya.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kau diganggu oleh si brengsek Sehun. Setidaknya kalau menggunakan motor aku lebih mudah mengantar jemputmu." jawaban yang sukses membuat pipi chubby Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan. Jadi itu alasannya?

Saat ditelaah kembali kata-kata sang adik, berarti ia akan diantar di pagi hari dan di jemput pada sorenya? Apa ini bentuk cemburu sang adik karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu?

Sesampainya mereka di halaman depan kediaman Park, Baekhyun turun hati-hati dari motor jangkung itu. Ia menyerahkan helm pada si pengendara layaknya penumpang gojek yang udah sampe di tujuan.

"Jadi besok pagi kau akan mengantarku?" Ia hanya memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Lebih tepatnya kita akan berangkat bersama." ralat si jangkung. Baekhyun bergumam 'baiklah.' seraya ia bawa tubuhnya memasuki pintu besar rumah mereka.

Setelah memarkirakan motor di garasi, ia menyusul sang kakak dari pintu samping dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di ruang tamu mereka.

"Kau lelah?"tanya si kecil.

"Ya sedikit." katanya tanpa mengegerakan bagian tubuh manapun kecuali mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengantar jemputmu besok, jawabanya tidak." seperti cenayang, Chanyeol seolah tau apa yang akan diucapkan sang kakak.

Baekhyun cemberut karena hal itu dan untungnya sang adik tidak melihat aksinya itu kalau tidak jangan ditanya apa yang akan di lakukan sang adik padanya.

…

Dan seperti janji, Chanyeol benar-benar mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan gerbang. Memberi kecupan dari balik helmnya dan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Huwaa, dari adik, sekarang dia berubah menjadi bodyguad?" Itu adalah komentar pertama dari Jongin saat Baekhyun sampai di kelas.

"Terserah apa katamu." jawab si kecil tidak minat.

"Menutur Kyungsoo, Chanyeol anak yang pintar dan baik. Dia tampan tapi anehnya tidak satupun wanita yang menembaknya ia terima." mulainya. "Tapi gila saja kalo kau sampai menerima cintanya. Ingat kau ini kakak kandungnya."

"Aku tau makanya aku masih memikirkan hal ini."

"Untuk apa juga kau pikirkan? Tinggal tolak dia dan semua urusan beres."

"Tapi maslahnya, Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang nekat. Ia sempat berkata akan bunuh diri kalau aku menolaknya." Iangatannya terbang pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Bukankah itu ancaman yang klasik? Kenapa kau masih termakan ucapannya."

"Kau hanya tidak tau Chanyeol." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi, aku tidak tau kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang saat bersamanya." Dan kelanjutan dari kata-kata pria mungil itu membuat sang sahabat menggeleng menyerah.

…

Baekhyun masih memandang punggung seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berjalan menjauhi mereka. Pasalnya gadis itu sempat terlibat obrlan dengan sang adik saat ia tiba di gerbang depan sekolahnya

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang kembali memandang si jangkung. Chanyeol menyerahkan helm pada si kakak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hanya orang yang menanyakan jam. Gadis itu lupa membawa ponsel dan dia memliki janji dengan kekasihnya." Jawabnya santai. Tapi Baekhyun masih menatap curiga pada sang adik itu.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Cemburu? Untuk apa?" jawabnya ketus seraya mengenakan helm itu lalu naik ke atas motor.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan si jangkung. Ia juga tidak memeluk atau memegang ujung almamater Chanyeol seperti kebiasaannya sebelum tragedy berdarah itu.

Jelas sekali kan itu bentuk cemburunya tapi si kecil itu tidak mau mengakuinya dan melah membuat Chanyeol merasa senang untuk itu.

"Kalau hyung cemburu mengaku saja. Aku malah senang kalau hyung benar-benar cemburu." Ucapnya setiba mereka di depan rumah. Baekhyun menatap pria jangkung itu dengan sinis. Ia tidak suka kalau tatap marahnya di bilang cemburu padahal memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Lagian apa salahnya kalau aku menanyakan siapa dia?"

"Tapi tatapanmu mengatakan kalau hyung cemburu." Ia mengikuti langkah yang lebih tua memasuki ruang santai. Kali ini ia tidak minat memarkirkan motornya di garasi karen pria mungilnya sedang merajuk. Bisa di bilang seperti itu.

"Mana bisa mata berbicara. Mau kau berkata apapun, aku tetap tidak-" saat wajahnya ia tolehkan ke samping, Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kakak bertatapan langsung dengan pria mungil yang kemudian tidak melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Tidak apa?" senyum menawan itu kebali menghipnotisnya.

"Tidak, tidak," ia lupa akan berkata apa karena wajah rupawan sang adik berada tepat di hadapannya. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun secara tidak sadar mundur hingga punggungnya mersingungan dengan pinggiran sofa.

Posisi mereka sekarang pas untuk seorang Park Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis merah muda Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya sampai sang kakak mengakui perasaannya pada si jangkung ini.

"Kau menyukaiku?" serangan dadakan ketika merah di pipi Baekhyun nampak. Baekhyun kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. matanya bergerak kekanan kekiri walaupun pandangannya terkunci manik yang lebih muda di atas sana.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabnya gugup namun Chanyeol tersenyum untuk itu. Ia tau kegugupan kakaknya itu untuk menutupi jawaban sebenarnya.

"Kalau aku menciummu, hyung akan menyukaiku?" seringaian di bibir tebal itu bukan main-main. Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar dengan matanya yang masih memandang takut pada sosok pemangsa di atasnya.

Chanyeol terus mendekatkan wajah mereka dan nyaris menyentuh daging kenyal merah mudah. Namun aksinya gagal saat sosok Chanlie memergoki mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" dan Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya karena itu. chanlie adalah penyelamat bagi Baekhyun.

…

Dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun lagi-lagi memergoki adiknya sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tidak tau gadis itu orang yang sama dengan yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu atau orang yang berbeda. Yang ia tau hanya gadis itu berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Apa perlu aku pulang sendiri hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun membuat kedua orang di hadapannya menoleh padanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan si gadis membungkuk kikuk di hadapannya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi besok." Si gadis pamit dan merlari girang. Itu semua gambaran Baekhyun karena ya lagi-lagi ia cemburu.

"Jadi kita pulang sekarang?" tanya yang lebih jangkung karena mata si kecil masih mengarap pada punggung sang gadis yang sudah jauh dari mereka.

"Aku mau ke mini market dekat lapu merah. Turunkan aku di sana dan terserah kau mau mengoda gadis-gadis atau pulang ke rumah." Ketusnya seraya menerima helm dari si jangkung yang tertawa pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia pasti sengaja mengobrol dengan gadis itu dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Dasar tiang listrik!" gerutu Baekhyun mengambil beberapa cemilan di rak minimarket. Matanya sesekali mengintip ke balik jendela besar di depan rak. Melihat si jangkung yang berdiri bersandar di motornya bak model majalah.

Harus Baekhyun akui kalau Chanyeol itu tampan dan keren, tapi bukannya adiknya itu menyukai dirinya? Kenapa ia tebar pesona pada gadis lain kalau perasaan sukanya hanya untuk Baekhyun. Dan saat mata itu kembali ke arah si tampan di balik jendela, Baekhyun kembali di buat kesal karena Chanyeol sedang tertawa dan asik mengobrol dengan entah siapa di luar sana. buru-buru ia berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar belanjaannya.

Selesai membayar, Baekhyun tidak mendatangi si jangkung dan malah berjalan menjauh ke arah halte bus dan duduk manis di sana. Chanyeol buru-buru pamit dan mengenakan helmnya, mendekati si kecil yang duduk di halte bus sendirian lalu menyodorkan helmnya pada sang kakak.

"Aku tau kau sedang sibuk dengan gadis itu, jadi sebaiknya kau antarkan saja gadis itu ke rumahnya dan melanjutkan obrolan kalian." Ketus Baekhyun tanpa memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku dan mendengarkan obrolan kami? Aku sedang membicarakanmu dan gadis itu membicarakan kekasihnya."

"Ya menertawai kebodohanku yang cemburu padamu kan?" tapi sedetik kemudian si kecil itu tersentak sendiri oleh ucapannya.

"Jadi benar kau cemburu, hyung?" tapi Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku pulang jalan kaki saja." lalu ia bangkit dan meninggalkan sang adik yang terus memanggil-manggilnya.

…

"Chanlie~" panggil Bakehyun sedikit berbisik. Si kembar yang merupakan anak terakhir di keluarga Park itu menoleh dan mendapatkan sang kakak yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dan sosok itu masuk dan menutup pintu. Baekhyun duduk di ranjang sang adik dan jari-jarinya bermain dengan seprai berwarna putih itu.

"Begini." Mulainya. "Apa Chanyeol-"

"Dia tidak dekat dengan banyak orang di sekolah. Dia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun di sekolah dan dia hanya menyukaimu, hyung." Potong yang lebih muda membuat Baekhyun kaget karena hal itu. apa adiknya itu seorang cenayang?

"Ta-tapi kemarin dia…"

"Cukup percaya pada Chanyeol, hyung. Kalau kau memang mulai menyukainya, aku hanya bisa pastikan kalau Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan perasaannya." dan semua itu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

…

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun izin pulang cepat dan mendatangi sekolah si adik. Ia berjalan mengendap memasuki halaman depan sekolah dan bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat pintu masuk. Bel sekolah terdengar dan para siswa mulai berhamburan dari arah pintu depan gedung sekolah.

Sosok jangkung yang ia kenal terlihat dengan seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang tidak ia kenali. Mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Saling merangkul dan sesekali tertawa entah karna apa. Baekhyun bisa melihat adiknya sesekali mengacak-acak rambut yang lebih pendek dengan sayang. Saling berbisik dan kemudian tertawa kembali. Dan rasa sakit di hatinya mulai terasa. Matanya memanas dan genangan air mata mulai membasahi matanya.

Ia sudah tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu maka ia putuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan meninggalkan sekolah sang adik. Tapi sayang saat ia akan melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tangannya di tarik seseorang.

Ia diseret untuk memasuki halaman sekolah kembali dan dibawa entak ke mana oleh sosok yang sama sekali ia tak kenal. Bukan tidak kenal, tapi Baekhyun engan melihat siapa pria itu karena pikirannya sedang kacau dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat ini.

Setibanya mereka di halaman belakang sekolah, Baekhyun masih menunduk dengan wajah basah karena air mata. Dua tangan besar merengkuh wajah Baekhyun dan membuatnya mendongak walau matanya masih terpejam. Ibu jari pria itu mengusap lelehan bening di kedua belah pipi Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan sayang dan penuh kasih.

"Jangan menangis." Katanya lembut. Mendengar suara orang itu, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan menatap manik hitam pria itu yang memandangnya sedih.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lagi tapi si pria mungil itu tidak menjawab pertanyan orang di hadapannya itu. "Kenaapa kau ke sini?" dan saat pertanyaan lain terlontar, tangis pria itu pecah dan kemudian menubruk tubuh lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemburu?" tangis Baekhyun dan pria jangkung itu mengelus belakang kepala sang kakak dengan sayang. "Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku. Tapi tadi kau akrab sekali dengan pria itu. hiks." Baekhyun menangis seperti anak lima tahun membuat sosok tinggi yang sebenarnya adiknya itu tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang kakak.

"Tapi hyung sama sekali tidak mencintaiku."

"Siapa bilang?" ia mengusap matanya yang basah. Benar-benar seperti anak lima yang menangis. "Aku mencintaumu, hhppmm" dan sebuah serangan dadakan menubruk bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol begitu senang, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar mencium bibir tipis itu dengan rakus dan tanpa ampun. Si kecil itu hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir bawahnya dihisap tapi matanya membola ketika lidah Chanyeol menyelinap masuk dan menyerang daging tak bertulang miliknya.

Ia meremas ujung almamater si adik dengan kuat karena serangan mahluk raksasa di hadapannya begitu kuat dan dirinya tidak sangup mengimbangi. Dan saat pria mungil dalam pelukannya tersedak, barulah Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, hyung." Sesal yang lebih muda ketika melihat Baekhyun terbatuk dengan napas terpututs-putus. Si jangkung ini kembali tersenyum dan menubruk tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya sayang dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap tentunya.

"Apa sebahagia itu?" pertanyaan polos dari sang kakak taunya membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan mengguncang tubuh yang lebih tua. Ia mengangguk seperti anak umur lima dan menjawab dengan 'ya'. Jawaban yang singkat namun membuat yang lain ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Sang kakak yang mendengar pertanyaan si adik hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung si jangkung dengan sayang.

"Ya. Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang." Jawabnya.

"Aku itu orang yang sangat pecemburu."

"Aku tau."

"Aku tidak suka kalau hyung bersama pria atau gadis lain." Ucapnya lagi tapi masih setia memeluk sang kakak.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh bersama ayah dan ibu?" godanya. Chanyeol segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memandang sang kakak yang juga menatapnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku~" Nadanya sedikit merengek. Ternyata Chanyeol bisa semanja ini?

Baekhyun mengedip dua kali melihat tingkah sang adik padanya.

"Maksudku gadis dan pria lain itu di luar keluarga kita." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh mendekati Chanlie?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya cepat seolah jawaban itu keluar begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan dulu. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan ia mengelus kepala si jangkung. Ia tau kekasih barunya adalah orang yang pecemburu dan itu yang membuatnya merasa aman karena siapapun yang mendekatinya akan langsung mendapat tatapan atau tindakan langsung darinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun selain dirimu. Kau puas?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cengiran bodoh khasnya. Dan selanjutnya mereka pulang dengan motor si jangkung yang di parkir dekat kendaraan khusus para guru.

…

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat menceritakan persoalan Sehun yang mengajaknya ke acara sekolahnya. Tapi untuk membuat temannya itu penasaran, si pria kecil ini tidak memceritakan dengan detai bagaimana proses acara itu berlangsung, jadi inilah pertanyaan pertama sang sahabat ketika Baekhyun baru mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku sekolah.

"Bagaimana kencan kemarin" mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung merubah air mukanya menjadi sedih.

"Jongin~" rengeknya seraya memeluk tubuh sang saahabat.

"Hei ada apa ini?"

"Dia hanya mempermainkanku." Rengeknya. Hal itu sontak membuat semua penghuni kelas menoleh padanya yang duduk di bangku belakang. Dua pria berbeda ukuran tinggi itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang di sana.

Tidak suka dengan hal itu, Jongin langsung menjauhkan tubuh si kecil dan mengguncangnya agar sadar dari tangisnya.

"Kau membuatku malu. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi dan berhenti menangis!" Baekhyun sempat terisak tapi perlahan menghentikan tangisnya dan mulai bercerita.

Si kecil itu menceritakan mulai dari ia bertemu sang teman lama di depan gerbang sekolahannya sampai pada inti masalah. Tidak ada yang terlewat, ditambah-tambahkan atau dikurangi, semua ia ceritakan dengan jelas sampai-sampai, kalau Jongin adalah seorang penulis, ia akan menyelesaikan satu buku yang siap terbit di musim dingin ini.

"Jadi dia hanya mempermainkanmu?" ulang si kulit tan dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan kau berkencan dengan adikmu sendiri?" tanyanya lagi dan Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Kau gila." Dan di situlah akhir dari obrolan si tan dan pria mungil yang tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi pria itu tetang certanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasih :'((**


	6. Chapter 5

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

-dan lainnya-

* * *

 **DON'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **Chapther 5**

* * *

Kebiasaan baru Chanyeol yang diketahui Baekhyun adalah menyelinap masuk kamarnya di malam hari. Karena statusnya yang meningkat dari adik menjadi kekasih, membuat Chanyeol lebih berani bertindak, walau ia tidak meminta izin si kakak untuk tidur dengannya.

Ini berawal pada suatu pagi saat Baekhyun membuka mata, ia mendapati wajah sang adik yang begitu dekat dengannya. Padahal malamnya ia ingat kalau Chanyeol tidak tidur dengannya. Ia sampai melihat sekeliling, takut kalau ia salah memasuki kamar tapi nyatanya ini adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Di pagi berikutnya pun sama, Baekhyun bangun dengan keadaan ia dipeluk dari belakang, bedanya ia sudah tau siapa si pelaku. Jujur ia tidak keberatan untuk hal ini, karena ia sendiri tidak berani meminta Chanyeol untuk tidur dengannya. Satu alasannya karena ia takut kalau Chanyeol berpikir kalau dirinya sudah siap dengan hal-hal yang bisa saja terjadi. Contohnya bercinta, Baekhyun belum siap untuk itu.

Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada bulu mata Chanyeol yang lentik seraya berbisik, "Mata ini hanya milikku, karena ia akan selalu memantulkan bayanganku." lalu jari itu menuju pada hidung besar Chanyeol dan kembali berbisik, "Hidung ini juga milikku, karena ia akan bernapas dan hidup untukku." dan saat jari itu menuju bibir tebal Chanyeol, gundukan daging tak bertulang itu bergerak mengecup ujung jarinya.

"Dan bibir ini juga milikmu, karena ia akan selalu menyebutkan kata cinta untukmu." lalu manik mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh besar sang adik.

"Selamat pagi, hyung."

"Selamat pagi." cicitnya teredam dada bidang Chanyeol. Ini adalah kebiasaan baru mereka di pagi hari. Saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan salam pagi.

"Dan tubuh ini adalah milikku, karena hyung hanya untukku." bisiknya sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menyudahi kegiatan mesra mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sang ibu sibuk menaruh beberapa makanan di meja makan dan anggota keluarga yang lain hanya menunggu kecuali Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati membantu sang ibu membawakan piring-piring dari dapur ke meja makan.

"Pagi ini kau akan mengantar hyung mu ke sekolah?" tanya sang kepala rumah tangga dari balik koran. Chanyeol berkata ya dan sang kakak hanya mengacak-acak rambut si jangkung kesayangannya itu.

"Aku harus pastikan anak kesayangan kalian yang manja sampai dengan selamat di sekolah." jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi bukannya itu harus memutar arah yang jauh? Kenapa tidak bersama Chanlie saja?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan sombong dengan memamerkan motor mahal di lingkungan sekolah." merasa namanya dibawa-bawa, Chanlie hanya berkomentar sekenanya dan lebih pada membela dua sejoli baru yang masih di mabuk asmara.

"Lagian hanya Baekhyun hyung yang berbeda sekolah dengan kita. Kalau saja hyung bersekolah denganku dan Chanlie-"

"Ujian universitan sudah dekat, jangan menghasut ayah untuk memindahkanku ke sekolahmu." potong yang lebih tua. Baekhyun duduk bersebrangan dengan adik yang sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Mengambil beberapa lauk yang taunya sang adik menyodorkan piringnya juga.

"Tunggu," suara sang ayah membuat aktivitas di hadapannya terhenti. Baekhyun yang akan menarus beberapa lauk pun itu bematung di tempat menunggu kalimat dari sang kepala rumah tangga itu. "Sejak kapan kalian akur?" kalau ini drama komedi seperti yang di tv-tv, mungkin semua anggota keluarga akan bergerak seolah jatuh dan semua tertawa terbahak.

"Ka-kami memang tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya." ia membuka suara dengan gugupnya memandang sang adik yang hanya menyeringai bodoh.

"Ayah haya tidak tau saja kalau Chanyeol begitu menyayangi Baekhyun hyung." Chanlie membantu dan dibenarkan sang kembaran. Sang ayah terlihat berpikir dan tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu lagi. Yang penting adalah tidak ada lagi perang tiap paginya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitu selesai jam pelajaran terakhir langsung hubungi aku." Itu Chanyeol seraya menerima helm yang di sodorkan Baekhyun.

Si dominan yang terlampau posesif memang tidak mau terlambat untuk menjemput sang kekasih. Ia hanya tidak mau Baekhyunnya di sentuh pria atau wanita lain, ia takut kalau sang kekasih diculik tapi ini pemikiran konyolnya.

"Sebelum aku mengirimimu pesan, kau pasti sudah berada di depan gerbang dan menimbulkan keramaian di sini." Jawabnya dan cengiran bodoh itu tercipta lagi.

"Pokonya jangan lupa kabari aku setelah jam terakhir." Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengacak-acak rambut yang lebih tua, membuat Baekhyun kesal tapi hal itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu. Andai saja kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama."

"Jangan mulai Chanyeol." Dan ia membalik tubuh itu lalu memasuki gerbang sekolah.

…

Sehun membanting semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia berteriak juga memukul apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Setelah kejadian di mana Baekhyun menolaknya juga sang adik kelas yang memukulnya, nasipnya berubah drastis. Semua uang yang diberikan orang tuanya habis untuk membayar taruhan yang jumblahnya tak sedikit. Ini adalah kali pertama ia kalah taruhan karena sebelumnya semua target akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan memohon untuk tidak mengahiri hubungan itu.

"Sialan kau, Baek!" makinya pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang jauh di atas sana.

Bayangan malam itu kembali terbayang membuat amarah di dadanya bergemuruh dan dengan sekali tendangan meja kaca itu jatuh dan pecah. Suara erangan memecahkan keheningan, dadanya naik turun dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Kenapa harus dia?" ucapnya, "Kenapa harus Chanyeol?!"dan nada meninggi itu membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan tau seberapa emosi pemuda itu.

Sehun memang tinggal sendiri semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Ia tidak mau ikut siapapun di antara dua orang tuanya.

Berkali-kali sang nenek membujuknya untuk tinggal bersama tapi keras kepalanya membuat ia bertahan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat sekolah.

Dengan rutin kedua orang tuanya mengirimi Sehun uang yang jumblahnya tidak sedikit. Dan uang itu ia gunakan untuk berfoya-foya juga bertaruh. Taruhannya memang bukan balapan liar atau pun sesuatu yang berbahaya. Hanya mengajak target tertentu berkencan dan uang dengan nominal fantastis ia dapatkan. Tidak jarang Sehun terlibat asmara dengan wanita atau pun pria yg lebih tua.

Sehun dominan tentu saja dan incarannya hanya wanita dengan uang yang banyak juga pria cantik yang butuh belayan.

Perkiraannya adalah Baekhyun akan membawa uang yang melimpah untuknya dengan bertaruh soal mendapatkan perasaannya. Lawan taruhannya adalah Bae Joohyun atau akrab di sapa Irene.

Gadis blasteran jerman korea ini sebenarnya tertarik pada sang adik yang bersekolah tak jauh dari sekolah Chanyeol. Tapi saat tau ia tidak bisa lepas dari sang kakak, ia berpikir untuk menjauhkan kakak beradik itu dengan membuat sehuah pertaruhan dengan Sehun yang terkenal dengan si pemikat hati itu. Tapi rencana itu gagal karena sang adik yang lebih dulu memikat hati sang kakak. Jelas Irene tidak tau soal itu tapi kenyataan pahit membuat Sehun terpuruk dan jauh miskin.

…

Hujan deras sore itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol basah kuyup. Dan mengingat mereka mengendarai motor, tidak heran kan kalau keduanya basah?

Chanyeol memaksa sang kakak untuk mampir ke kamarnya. Walau kamar mereka bertetangga, tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan si kecil itu melangkah lebih jauh dari pintu kamarnya dan di sinilah Baekhyun dengan baju basah dan sedikit menggigil.

"Biarkan aku ganti baju dan aku janji akan kembali ke kamar ini, Chanyeol." bujuk yang lebih tua tapi si kuping peri itu keukeuh tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bajuku."

"Tapi aku punya baju sendiri untuk digunakan."

"Ku mohon hyung." dan rengekan manja itu terdengar. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak kalau sudah seperti ini.

Si kecil itu melangkah mendekati ranjang sang adik, meraih sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang disodorkan Chanyeol padanya. Jemari lentiknya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam itu dan menaruhnya di lantai.

Chanyeol tak berkedip ketika satu persatu dari pakaian sang kakak dilepas. Kulit putih juga punggung sempit itu nampak jelas di depan matanya. Ingin dirinya mendekat dan memeluk tubuh itu, menghirup aroma hujan bercampur keringat sang kakak lalu meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Sebagai bukti bahwa lelaki kecil itu hanya miliknya. Namun bayangan-bayangan itu sirna ketika tubuh itu terbalut kaos lengan panjang pemberiannya.

"Sebaiknya aku-" saat tubuh itu berbalik, giliran Baekhyun yang terpaku dengan mata membola.

Kotak-kotak pada tubuh berkulit kecoklatan itu mengunci tatapan Baekhyun. Kilapan karena hujan membuat indah pemandangan itu. Benarkah itu adiknya? Tapi segera ia buang pandangannya walau kakinya lemas dan seketika ambruk di sisi ranjang.

"Ada apa?"segera setelah Baekhyun jatuh, Chanyeol mengenakan bajunya dan menghampiri sang kakak yang bersimpuh di pinggiran ranjang.

"T-tidak apa-apa." jawabnya cepat seraya sebelah tangannya melambai di udara.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku hanya,arh." dan tubuh itu diangkat dengan mudahnya.

"Kakimu lemas hanya karena melihat tubuhku, hem?" goda yang lebih muda. Rona merah langsung menyebar begitu saja di wajah Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakan adiknya benar, dan itu membuatnya malu bukan main.

"A-aku.."

"Apa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" potong Chanyeol. Si kecil itu merapatkan bibirnya kuat-kuat seolah mengunci sebuah kalimat untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi taunya Baekhyun menggeleng dan raut kecewa timbul dari sang adik.

"Aku hanya belum siap."

"Hyung tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak, Yeol. Hanya saja," ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain saat tatapan intens si adik bak menembus matanya. "Aku belum siap." ulangnya lagi. Chanyeol memberi jarak pada pelukan mereka. Sebelumnya, setelah mengangkat si kecil, lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang sintal Baekhyun yang membuat jarak tubuh dan pandang mereka begitu dekat.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun terus bergumam, "Aku belum siap karena jantungku akan terus berdetak tidak normal ketika kau dekat denganku." dan pemikiran bodohnya adalah, ia takut kalau dirinya akan mati terkena serangan jantung nantinya. Memang kepolosan Baekhyun tiada dua.

Chanyeol kembali melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang si kakak, juga mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekali bibir merah muda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bermain lembut? Aku janji akan benar-benar lembut." bujuknya tapi Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu pelan.

"Tidak Chanyeol." tolaknya dan itu membuat kekecewaan Chanyeol semakin menjadi.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah, aku tau kau pasti lelah." ucapnya dengan wajah lesu dan membalik tubuhnya.

…

Esok harinya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun seperti biasa. Selalu mengatakan, "Aku akan menghubungimu." lalu mengecup punggung tangan pria cantik itu. Siapapun yang melihat itu akan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah pasangan gay padahal kenyataannya adalah mereka kakak adik dari ayah ibu yang sama.

Setelah Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah masuk, seorang pria dengan tubuh besar merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan berbisik sesuatu yang membuat keduanya terkikik geli.

Hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Menandai setiap bagian tubuh sang kakak dan menjadikan itu adalah wilayahnya.

Setidaknya semua orang harus tau kalau pria cantik itu miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Melihat pria kesayangannya ada dipelukan orang lain membuat hatinya panas. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak tapi ia harus sabar karena ini bukan wilayah kekuasaannya. Dan ia harus ingat kalau si kecilnya ini perlu bersosialisasi. Juga bahwa dunia bukan hanya milik mereka berdua.

Dulu ia bisa bersabar ketika sang kakak menjadi milik wanita-wanita cantik yang sering ia bawa pulang, maka ia harus sabar saat teman dekat dari sang kakak itu dekat dengannya.

Hari berikutnya juga ia harus menyaksikan sang kakak di rangkul akrab oleh entah siapa bahkan dipeluk oleh teman lainnya. Napasnya ditarik begitu dalam memenuhi paru-parunya dan dadanya dielus dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Sabar, Yeol. Mereka hanya teman." ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

…

Chanyeol jelas tau bagamana sosok Jongin, kuliat hitam dan tubuh idealnya. Tapi sosok yang merangkul tubuh ramping Baekhyun saat itu bukan Jongin. Jelas itu bukan sahabat sang kakak tapi mengapa pria itu terlihat begitu mesra di matanya?

Itu menjadi pr untuk Chanyeol karena rupanya ia belum mengenal jelas sang kakak dan kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun kalau ia datang lebih awal. Ia hanya penasaran dengan sosok tinggi yang merangkul mesra kekasihnya jadi caranya adalah datang sebelum bel bubar sekolah.

Motornya ia parkir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah dan dirinya bersembunyi di pohon tak jauh dari tempat ia memarkirkan motornya. Belum ada tanda-tanda para murit keluar dari sekolah, ya jelas karena masih setengah jam berakhirnya jam terakhir.

Si jangkung ini menunggu dengan sabarnya, bersandar pada pohon kokoh di belakang tubuhnya dan tangan yang terlipat apik di depan dadanya.

Setengah jam dan penantiannya berakhir, gerombolan anak-anak mulai terlihat memenuhi halaman depan sekolahan itu. Namun pria kecil yang ia kenal belum juga nampak, mungkin masih di kelas pikir yang lebih muda tapi tak berapa lama si cantik berjalan melewati halaman dengan seorang pria yang tadi pagi berjalan bersama sang kakak.

Pria itu berbadan tambun tapi masih lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Mukanya boros menurut Chanyeol terlihat seperti pria berusia 30an dengan seragam SMA. Tangannya masih setia di bahuyang lebih kecil dan matanya memandang lapar. Itu kesimpulan sementara karena sedari tadi lelaki itu terus memandangi dalam kemeja kekasihnya.

Kalau bukan sedang mengintai, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sudah memukul si tambun itu. Pasalnya, tangan di bahu kiri sang kakak sudah diremas berkali-kali padahal Baekhyun berkali-kali pula menepisnya.

"Shindong aku tidak suka!" penolakan si kecil tapi lengan itu kembali mendarat di pundak Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya sebagai teman sekelas kita harus terlihat akrab?" ucap si lelaki yang bernama Shindong itu. Baekhyun tidak menangapi perkataan temannya itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang depan.

Melihat penolakan si kecil, Chanyeol bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa sang kakak tidak suka dengan tindakan temannya itu. Jadi tidak akan masalah kalau-kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kendali nantinya tapi nyatanya hari itu dilewati dengan damai tanpa keributan apapun.

…

Sebuah keanehan dirasakan si kecil ketika ia mengajak sang adik mampir ke kamarnya. Pasalnya dulu ajakan mampir ke kamar si kecil adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu dan sekarang tolakan dari si adik malah membuat dirinya bingung.

Ada yang salah dengan sikapnya? Atau ia pernah berbuat sesuatu yang menyinggung dirinya? Apa gerangan yang membuat seorang Chanyeol seperti itu? Pertanyaan tentang hal itu terus berputar-putar di otak si cantik dan semua menjadi puncaknya di hari ini.

"Kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun mengambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi. Si jangkung itu hanya melirik sekilas lalu menjawab.

"Marah? Kenapa harus?" jawabnya santai tapi Baekhyun menghela napas dan melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanyanya lagi tapi saat mejawab si jangkung tidak sama sekali melirik Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyung tidak membuat kesalahan."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkan ku seperti ini?"

"Aku masih menjawab pertanyaanmu berarti aku tidak mendiamkanmu, kan?" memang benar tapi sikap dinginnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa asing pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi-"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sikapku padamu membuat kau tidak nyaman, hyung. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." potongnya ketika si kakak hendak berkomentar.

Seketika itu ia ingat obrolan mengenai si jangkung yang ingin menyentuhnya. Dan saat itu juga ia merasa bersalah pada sang adik karena bukan hal yang tidak diinginkan yang terjadi. Tapi pemikiran bodohnya yang membut ia menolak saat diajak bercinta si jangkung yang sayangnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

Baekhyun meraih remot yang digenggam adiknya, mematikan layar besar di depan sofa dan menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk dipangkuannya. Mata besar Chanyeol memandang bingung pada sosok di hadapannya yang kemudian merengkuh wajah si tampan itu. Tanpa disangka Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempeklan bibir tipisnya di permukaan daging kembar sang adik. Membuat wajah itu semakin mendongak dengan mata membelalak lebar. Pasalnya Baekhyun melumat bibir atas Chanyeol dengan gerakan perlahan namun mampuh membuat sesuatu di dalam lubuk hati si jangkung itu bergetar.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia juga melingkarkan tangannya di belakang tubuh si kecil, meremas gundukan kembar di bawah sana yang membuat si korban melenguh di kegiatan mereka.

Tangan si kecil berpindah pada belakang kepala Chanyeol. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas lembut rambut kekasihnya dan kepalanya yang bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mereka larut ladam ciuman memabukan, hinga melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berada di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyudahi kegiatan itu dan bangkit mengangkat tubuh ringan sang kakak lalu membawanya pada kamar yang terdekat dengannya.

Itu adalah kamar Chanyeol yang paling dekat dengan ruang santai mereka. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lelaki jangkung itu membaringkan sang kakak yang masih menggantung di tubuhnya. Menindih tubuh ramping itu walau wajah mereka dekat tapi yang lebih muda tidak berniat mencium bibir kesukaannya itu.

Hembusan napas hangat menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan tatapan intens dari si adik membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Sebelumnya," ia mengantungkan kata-katanya. Baekhyun menanti kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "Sebelumnya aku ingin tau, kenapa hyung tidak mau disentuh olehku?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun terdiam karena alasannya pasti membuat adiknya tertawa atau bahkan parahnya kecewa.

"Hyung?" dan Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku-" ia kembali mengtur kata-kata dan akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Pernah bermimpi tentangmu." jelasnya.

"Bermimpi bagaimana?"

"Bermimpi kau,, melakukan,," taunya pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dan ia memejamkan matanya.

"Lanjutkan hyung."

"A-aku bermimpi kita bercinta dan,, dan saat aku bangun, jantung ku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku takut mati karena itu." lalu kedua tangan lentik itu menutup wajah rupawan sang kakak yang memerah sempurna.

Si janngkung menatapnya tak percaya. Hanya karena jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, ia tidak mau disentuh sang kekasih? Ternyata walau pengalaman berpacarannya banyak, itu tidak membuat Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang bejat. Ia masih polos dan suci tentu saja.

Chanyeol membawa salah satu tangan si kecil pada dadanya. Membiarkan telapak tangan si kakak menyentu permukaan dadanya dan merasakan debaran yang tidak normal di sana.

"Apa aku akan mati kalau jantungku berdetak tidak normal seperti ini setiap berada di sampingmu, hyung?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika debaran yang sama terasa di telapak tangannya. Adiknya mengalami hal yang sama dan parahnya itu terjadi setiap mereka berduaan saja?

"A-aku,,"

"Bahkan saat memikirkanmu saja jantungku akan berdetak lebih kencang dari kata normal. Apa aku akan mati karena hal itu?" tatapan mereka begitu intens dan kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi aku masih hidup sampai saat ini." lanjutnya.

Si kecil itu tersadar kalau ia sudah melukai perasaan sang kekasih. Tindakan bodoh yang berdampak pada sikap dingin si adik yang tidak mau membuat kakaknya tersakiti.

"Maafkan aku." Tulusnya seraya membawa tubuh jangkung di atasnya pada sebuah pelukan. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan elusan sayang pada kepala yang lebih tua. Mengecup pelipis sebelah kanannya dan berbisik, "Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu." Dan mereka berdamai di saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sejak kapan kegiatan manis mereka berubah menjadi panas. Kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun sudah tersingkap sampai atas dadanya dan Chanyeon meninggalkan banyak tanda di sana. Ciuman mereka hanya terputus untuk menarik napas dan kembali dua daging tak bertulang itu saling melumat dan lidah si jangkung menyelinap mengajak berperang si lawan mainnya.

Baekhyun tak lagi ragu untuk membalas ciuman ganas si lelakinya itu. Terbukti dengan bibirnya yang bergerak mengimbangi gerakan kekasihnya di atas tubuhnya. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap tonjolan kembar milik kekasihnya seraya bibirnya yang bergerak menyusuri leher jenjang si kecil yang terus meloloskan desahan yang merangsang gairahnya.

"Aahh.." suara itu tercipta ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol meraup sebelah dari putingnya. Menghisap, mengigit dan lidah si jangkung terjulur untuk merasakan kenyalnya daging mungil itu.

Awalnya kedua tangan Baekhyun bergelantung di belakang leher si jangkung, tapi karena pekerjaan Chanyeol di dadanya membuat tangan itu jatuh dan meremas sepras di samping kepalanya. Dadanya dibusungkan agar hisapan Chanyeol semakin kuat dan kakinya yang sudah terbuka lebar semakin melebar kala rasa nikmat juga geli mengalir keselurush tubuhnya, terutama pada inti fitalnya.

"Ngh,," Baekhyun melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya. Kegiatan Chanyeol di dada Baekhyun berpindah pada perut putih datar sang kakak. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut selangkangan kekasih kecilnya itu dan gundukan kecil itu mengeras seketika.

"I-ini,, nggh…" Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya karena si jangkung kekasihnya sudah melucuti kain yang menutupi penisnya. Tapi ia berniat meneruskan kata-katanya, "Rasanya… aneh." Lanjutnya.

"Hyung belum pernah mimpi basah?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa mimpi bercinta denganmu termasuk mimpi basah?" jawaban lugu itu mengundang senyum. Setidaknya mimpi basah pertama hyungnya adalah bersama dirinya.

Tidak menjawab, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Tubuhnya kembali direndahkan dan bibir tebalnya mencium permukaan kulit putih penis milik sang kakak. Ukurannya memang tidak terlalu kecil, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya tentu saja sangat berbeda jauh.

Perlahan-lahan benda hidup itu mulai bergerak naik, berkedut dan kemudian mengeras. Kepala jamur berwarna merah muda itu mengeluarkan cairan bening. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ternyata hanya dengan mengecup permukaan kulit kekasihnya berefek luar biasa dan jangan lupakan lengkungan indah dari tubuh sang kakak tadi.

"Menikmati sentuhanku?" nada bicaranya dibuat sedikit menggoda tapi si kecil di atas sana tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Engh,,, " taunya Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah merah sempurn dengan mata sayu yang begitu mengoda.

Jemari besar Chanyeol memompa batang itu dengan lihainya, membiarkan cairan kental membasahi lengannya yang akan membantu melumas lubang sempit yang harus mendapat pemanasan. Menyudahi kegiatan dengan batangnya, mata besarnya melirik kerutan kecil milik Baekhyun yang terus berkedut meminta sentuhan.

Satu sentuhan jari tengahnya membuat lenguhan keras merdu memenuhi ruangan. Bersyukur tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di rumah, jadi si kecil bisa dengan leluasa menjerit dan mendesah di kali pertamanya itu.

"Aahh~" satu desahan ketika jari itu menerobos lubangnya. Tidak terasa sakit pikir si kecil karena Baekhyun tidak tau saja ujuran penis si adik yang bisa merobek liang analnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya si jangkung dan Baekhyun mengangguk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenikmatan bertambah ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja memaju mundurkan jarinya juga ketika satu jari lain menerobos, si kecil itu kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan indah.

"Yeah, Chan,, emmhhmm,," lenguhan panjang juga penis merah itu kembali menegang. Tanpa sadar ia melebarkan kedua pahanya dan salah satu lengan lentik itu merah kejantanannya sendiri. Ini naluri seorang lelaki yang mengocok kulit penisnya naik turun.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat hal ini. Walau ini juga kali pertamanya bercinta dengan seseorang, tapi berterimakasihlah pada dvd yang sering ia tonton bersama sang adik kembarannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah mengenjot pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat. Karena perbuatannya, si kecil ini terus mendesah dan memanggil nama kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja di atasnya. Kepala Baekhyun nyaris membentuh kepala ranjang karena hentakan si jangkung di bawah sana.

"Lebih dalam… ahhh.. ahhh ..ngh… ah.."pinta yang si kecil keenakan. Saat ini memang si kecil merasakan nikmat yang bukan main ketika lubang kecilnya terisi penuh oleh penis besar sang kekasih. Tapi diawal penyatuan mereka, Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya, membuat Chanyeol panik dan berniat untuk tidak meneruskannya. Tapi Baekhyun memaksa sang kekasih untuk bergerak dan berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi dan benar saja sekarang ia mendesah keenakan dan meminta untuk mempercepat atau memperdalam tusukan si raksasa.

Nikmat membuat keduanya gila dengan erangan juga desahan yang terus saling bersautan. Baekhyun berada di atas tubuh yang lebih besar dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di kedua sisi perut kekar Chanyeol. Pahanya terbuka lebar dengan posisi berjongkok dan tubuh naik turun agar penis beras itu keluar masuk dengan sempurna.

"Oh.. yah,, begitu hyung."rancau Chanyeol dengan suara basnya.

"Ahhh….ahhh.. ini… gila.. aaahhhh..ahhh..aaahh…."

"Kau lelah?"

"Ti…dak… ngghh…."senyumnya muncul ketika sang kakak menjawab. Itu lampu hijau untuk dirinya meneruskan kegiatan panasnya. Setidaknya sampai keduanya puas dan lelah.

…

Baekhyun tidak tau kalau kedatangan sepupunya akan berdampak pada hilangnya mood bersenang-senang. Liburan yang seharusnya menjadi menyenangkan karena hubungan barunya dengan Chanyeol menjadi buruk karena kedatangan Lisa sepupu mereka dari Thailand itu. Pasalnya, gadis berusia 15 tahun itu terus menempeli Chanyeol kemanapun sang kekasih pergi. Seperti saat ini si Lisa ini dengan manja merangkul lengan kekar Chanyeol yang sedang asik bermain game online di ponsenya. Baekhyun berulangkali berdecak kesal tapi sang kekasih sama sekali tak peka atas kode yang ia berikan. Maklum, Chanyeol bukan anak pramuka yang menghapal semua kode.

Judulnya adalah Baekhyun merajuk. Permintaan sepupunya yang ingin menginap membuat si pria cantik ini mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak makan malam. Tidak ada yang curiga karena kedua orang tuanya menyangka kalau Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan diri pada ujian kelulusan, tapi Chanlie tidak bodoh untuk tau kenapa sang kakak tidak terlihat mengunjungi kamar kembarannya itu.

"Kau tidak membujuk Baekhyun hyun untuk keluar kamar?" Chanlie bersuara. Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh dan jangan lupa dengan Lisa yang masih asik bergelayutan di lengan si jangkung.

"Memang hyung kenapa?" Chanlie tabok jidat. Ternyata ia tidak peka dengan segala tindakan hyungnya yang merajuk. Pacar macam apa pikirnya.

"Kau tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun hyung sedang merajuk?"

"Merajuk, kenapa?" dan kebodohan itu membuat Chanlie menghela napas panjang.

"Lisa, bisa kah kau tidur? Ini sudah malam." Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jam. Ini memang sudah malam tapi karena sebenarnya ia juga sudah mengantuk, maka dituruti lah perintah dari yang lebih tua.

"Ratree sawad, fan dii, oppadeul.*selamat malam, selamat tidur, kak. " ucapnya patuh lalu menuju kamat Chanyeol.

"Ok lanjutkan persoalan Baekhyun hyung." Chanyeol yang mulai berminat dengan perbincangan ini menaruh ponselnya dan memutar duduknya menjadi menghadap sang kembaran.

Sebelum menjelaskan, Chanlie menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengatur kata-kata dalam otaknya.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Lisa." Inti masalahnya.

"Bukankah bukan sesuatu yang aneh? Dari dulu sampai saat ini aku memang dekat dengan Lisa kan? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun hyung harus tidak suka?" inilah yang selalu ia sesali dari kembarannya. Chanyeol memang pintar, tapi soal peka-pekaan ia bukan ahlinya.

"Entah ini benar atau tidak, tapi Baekhyun hyung memang tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Lisa sudah sedari lama. Dan kalau dari cara pandangnya, sepertinya dia cemburu." hal itu membuat Chanyeol senang tentu saja. Jadi memang hyungnya itu sudah menyukainya sedari lama, hanya sajah ia tidak sadar akan perasaan itu.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar sang kakak. Rasa senangnya membuat saraf tak sadarnya melangkah pada kamar Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan keras membuat si penghuni tersadar. Baekhyun mendekati pintu dan bersuara untuk menanyakan siapa si pengetuk itu.

"Aku, Chanyeol." Jawabnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena suara berat sang kekasih dan saat ini ia tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Buka pintunya, aku mau bicara."

"Bicara saja di sana." tapi si keras kepala Chanyeol menggedor pintu itu keras.

"Buka atau aku dobrak pintunya!" ancaman Chanyeol tidak pernah hanya sebuah gertakan. Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka pintu sedikit lalu kembali bersuara.

"Ad-"kata-katanya terpotong karena Chanyeol dengan satu dorongan membuka pintu itu. Melihat tubuh tinggi menjulang itu masuk, Baekhyun spontan mundur dan memandang bingung pada sosok itu.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, si jangkung berkuping lebar itu tidak juga bersuara malah terus mendekatkan membuat sosok Baekhyun mundur.

"A-apa?"

"Jujur padaku, kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengan Lisa?"dan harus diingat kalau Chanyeol tipe orang yang blak-blakan.

"Tidak juga." Baekhyun yang pada awalnya bingung berubah bersikap dingin. Ia melangkah menuju ranjangnya, duduk di sana dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hyung harus jujur padaku."ia memaksa.

"Aku sudah jujur dan nyatanya sikapku yang jujur tidak membuatmu cepat peka dengan ketidak sukaanku."

"Jadi hyung cemburu?"

"Ya aku cemburu dan kau-"Chanyeol menubruk tubuh itu hingga Baekhyun terjungkal kebelakang. Untungnya dirinya duduk di ranjang jadi saat tubuh itu jatuh ada benda empuk yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?" ucapnya dengan nada senang. Itu menimbulkan tanda tanya karena kenapa kekasihnya malah terlihat senang dengan tindakan cemburinya itu.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau tau," Baekhyun mengedip sekali mendengarkan perkataan si jangkung yang memeluknya. "Aku tidak tau kalau dicemburui seperti ini begitu membuat diriku senang."lanjutnya dan Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Dulu saat hyung mengomel karena aku mengobrol dengan anak tetangga kita, aku juga senang dan yang ini lebih membuatku senang karena itu bukti kalau hyung begitu mencintaiku."pelukannya ia rengangkan dan kedua tangannya ia buat berada di sisi kanan kiri kepala Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

"Kau begitu mencintaiku kan, hyung?"Baekhyun masih setia membisu. "Hyung?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Begitu mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku cemburu pada sepupuku sendiri."jawabnya

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir tebal Chanyeol. Ia merasa begitu senang mendengar perkataan itu dari bibir tipis favoritnya. Sebuat kalimat sederhana yang begitu berarti dan tentunya menyentuh hati.

Chanyeol menyentuh hidung si cantik itu dengan hidungnya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu. Dengan masih memejamkan mata, ia berucap pada sosok di bawahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku hyung. Terimakasih."

Yang lebih tinggi menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. Lengan kurus itu melingkar di belakang leher Chanyeol, kepalanya ia buat miring agar si kekasih jangkungnya bisa dengan leluasa menciumnya dalam.

Chanyeol memangut bibir tipis itu, mengetuk permukaannya dengan lidah agar belahan daging kembar itu terbuka. Bersamaan dengan ciuman manis itu, salah satu lengan kekarnya turun untuk menyelinap masuk ke balik kaus yang di kenakan sang kakak. Meraba kulit halus itu dengan gerakan pelan lalu ibu jarinya mengusap tonjolan yang ia yakini itu adalah puting sang kakak.

"Ngh," Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan lenguhan indah yang membuat lelaki dominan di atasnya tergulung napsu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman manis mereka berubah panas dan brutal. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Chanyeol sudah menandai setiap inci dari kulit putih kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun yang tadinya berbaring di sisi ranjang sekarang benar-benar berada di tengah dengan pakaian atas yang berserakan di lantai.

Kepala yang lebih tinggi bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi tepat guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bunyi kecipak dari saliva yang memenuhi ruangan yang sepi karena sekarang nyaris tengah malam.

"Jangan sekarang." Yang lain menghentikan kegiatannya. Chanyeol menatap bingung pada sosok itu.

"Kenapa?"  
"Di sebelah,,"

"Bukan kah kau mau menunjukan pada Lisa kalau aku hanya milikmu?" lalu wajah itu berubah merah.

"Aku tidak mau memberi taunya perihal hubungan kita."

"Tapi sikapmu menggambarkan kalau kau tidak suka aku bersamanya."

"Bukan berarti kita harus membongkar rahasia ini." kemudian keduanya terdiam.

"Hei, dengar. Aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu focus pada Lisa. Aku tau kau dan dia begitu dekar sejak kecil, tapi sekarang berbeda." Mata besar itu masih setia memandang Baekhyun. "Hanya jangan lupakan aku saat kau berada bersama Lisa, hem?"

"Baiklah, tapi,,"Baekhyun menunggu."Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan ini." lalu cengiran bodoh itu tercipta. Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa menolak karena pakaiannya sudah berantakan di lantai dan posisinya sekarang mendukung. Jadi si kecil itu hanya mengangguk dan memiringkan kepalanya guna memberi akses yang lebih besar ketika mengecup perpotongan lehernya. Dan tercapailah keinginan si jangkung itu.

…

Harus mengakui kalau seorang Lisa hanya anak di bawah umur yang senang mengajak bermain oppanya. Tapi mengingat umurnya tidak 7 atau 9 tahun, di mana saat ia berusia 15 sedang centil-centilnya melirik lawan jenis. Saat itu ia tidak menyimpang dengan menyukai adiknya sendiri . Dan ini adalah sepupu perempuannya, bisa apa dia kalau sudah begini.

Mencoba menahan segala egonya, ia berkali-kali menarik napas hari ini. Sedari pagi Lisa sudah mengajak Chanyeol ke sana kemari. Banyak permintaan dari gadis remaja ini dan salah satunya adalah ikut ibu Park ke pasar tradisional. Ia memaksa si oppa tinggi Chanyeol untuk ikut, berbagai alasan digunakan si jangkung Park tapi kalah pintar dengan alasan yang digunakan si kecil Lisa. Jadi Chanyeol harus mengalah.

Tentu Baekhyun tak tinggal diam. Ia jelas harus ikut kegiatan belanja, karena itu adalah kegiatan rutinnya, jadi dengan ajaibnya Baekhyun sudah berada di rombongan.

Lisa duduk di bangku depan dengan sang ibu si balik kemudi, Baekhyun juga Chanyeol duduk di bangku belakang. Dua sejoli ini tidak terlibat perbincangan di sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun memandang jalan di luar kaca mobil dan Chanyeol mendengarkan muaik dengan earphonenya.

Lisa memang tidak merasakan keanehan itu karena ia berkunjung hanya beberapa kali. Tapi berbeda dengan sang ibu yang tau kedekatan mereka beberapa bulan ini.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli, Baekhyun?" tanya sang ibu dari balik kemudi. Anak pertama dari keluarga Park itu menoleh dan memandang sang ibu dari kaca tengah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat." Jawabnya singkat dan kemudian melihat kembali ke jalan di balik kaca.

"Oh iah paa*bibi dalam bahasa Thailand* Aku ingin bungeoppang."

"Nanti kita beli di sana."

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat perbelanjaan. Begitu masuk mereka sudah ditawarkan dengan beraneka dagangan.

Lisa terus menempel pada Chanyeol dan itu membuat lelaki berparas cantik itu terus cemberut. Perasaan baru kemarin ia bilang kalau ia tidak suka kekasihnya dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu, tapi hari ini membuat sekaan kejadian kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Bu, ada satu tempat yang mau aku kunjungi." Itu Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk berbelanja sendiri.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas itu hanya sebuah alasan karena dirinya tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya panas. Sepanjang percajalan menuju entah ke mana, Baekhyun terus bergumam betapa bodohnya sang adik sampai ia tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang mengkutinya.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakana kalau aku tidak suka dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Lisa? Dasar Chanyeol bodoh." Rutuknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak memandang ke depan dan hanya berfokus pada jalan di bawahnya sampai sebuah suara membuat ia mendongak dan terkejut melihat sebuah gerobak yang terus melaju ke arahnya.

"Aaa" teriakan mengagetkan semua orang namun tubuh si kecil sudah tertarik oleh sosok lain dan menepi di sebuah gang kecil sepi di sudut pasar.

"K-kau?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Maksud hati memperdekat diri dengar para pembaca malah bikin hati gundah gulana karena yang review cuman segelintir. Makasih yah buat yang cape2 kemen. Mungkin aku ga akan blsin reviewan kalan lagi tp klo masih ada pasti aku baca. Plus saran cerita dari kalian. Semoga suka sama ceritanya. Met ketemu di chepter berikutnya.**


	7. Chapter 6

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

-dan lainnya-

* * *

"Oppa, antar aku ke sana." Tunjuk Lisa pada sebuah kedai makanan. Chanyeol yang ditarik Lisa hanya bisa pasrah.

"Gurita, itu gurita!"pekik yang lain saat mereka melewati penjual ikan. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan betapa menyebalkannya si gadis remaja yang bergelar sepupunya itu, 'memang di Thailand tidak ada tukang gurita apa?' gumamnya.

Tapi kesabaran seorang Park Baekhyun tentu ada batasnya, seperti halnya sekarang, ia memandang tidak suka pada dua orang yang jalan berdampingan di depannya. Lisa memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan si pria tinggi itu hanya bermain dengan ponselnya.

Seharusnya ia yang berada di samping kekasihnya, dan ia lah yang memeluk lengan lelaki jangkung itu. Tapi tempatnya direbut sepupunya yang memang dekat dengan sang adik yang menjabat kekasihnya juga.

Lisa terus menempel pada Chanyeol dan itu membuat lelaki berparas cantik itu terus cemberut. Perasaan baru kemarin ia bilang, kalau ia tidak suka kekasihnya dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu, tapi hari ini membuat sekaan kejadian kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Bu, ada satu tempat yang mau aku kunjungi." Itu Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk berbelanja sendiri.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

 **.**

 **.**

Jelas itu hanya sebuah alasan karena dirinya tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya panas. Sepanjang perajalan menuju entah ke mana, Baekhyun terus bergumam betapa bodohnya sang adik sampai ia tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang mengkutinya.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakana kalau aku tidak suka dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Lisa? Dasar Chanyeol bodoh." Rutuknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak memandang ke depan dan hanya berfokus pada jalan di bawahnya sampai sebuah suara membuat ia mendongak dan terkejut melihat sebuah gerobak yang terus melaju ke arahnya.

"Aaa" teriakan mengagetkan semua orang namun tubuh si kecil sudah tertarik oleh sosok lain dan menepi di sebuah gang kecil sepi di sudut pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **Chapther 6**

* * *

"K-kau?" mata sipit itu membola ketika sosok jangung berada dihadaannya. Chanyeol masih meremas kedua tangan kekasihnya itu. Masih sedikit syok karena kejadian barusan. Nyaris saja sang kakak tertabrak gerobak pengangkut barang. Walau kemungkinan hanya lecet, tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan terima hal itu.

"Kau ini gila? Kenapa tidak menghindar?" yang lebih mudah membentak. Baekhyun masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Hyung!" dan panggilan juga guncangan dari sang adik menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Kau mengejarku?" polosnya.

"Ya karena kau bersikap aneh."

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh." Si mungil memalingkan pandangannya, enggan mengakui apa yang di katakana sang adik.

"Kau ya. Dan lihat aku!" Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berpaling dengan tangannya. "Kau marah karena aku dekat dengan Lisa?"

"Apa hak ku?"

"Jawab!"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka!" dan nadanya meninggi. "Baru kemarin kita membahas ini dan kau dengan sengaja membiarkan Lisa memeluk lenganmu seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tapi kau membiarkan dia."

"Tapi-" "Sudahlah Chanyeol. Temui Lisa dan lanjutkan berbelanja." Tubuh kecil itu berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Chanyeol hanya memandang tubuh itu dengan kebingungan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

…

Ke esokan harinya ketika Chanyeol baru membuka mata, ia tidak melihat hyungnya. Si jangkung itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan karena ia takut salah masuk kamar, tapi nyatanya ini benar kamar Baekhyun.

Saat ia baru memasuki ruang keluarga pun, ia tidak mendapati si mungil di sana. Hanya ada Chanlie yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau baru bangun?" sapa si kembar tanpa melirik. Chanyeol masih menelusuri ruangan mencari sang keksaih yang siapa tahu bersembunyi.

"Kau takkan menemukan Baekhyun hyung di sini." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Baekhyun hyung pergi pagi sekali."jawabnya lagi. "Sudah kukatakan untuk peka atas apa yang dirasakan hyung kita. Tapi kau sekali lagi mengabaikan perkataanku."

"Aku sudah sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukan Lisa. Tapi anak itu-"

"Ada apa denganku?" dan obrolan kedua anak kembar itu terhenti.

"Kami-"

"Ada apa denganku, oppadeul?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam. Inti masalahnya ada di depan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah Jongin." Bujuk si kecil dengan rengekan manja, si kulit tan yang dipanggil Jongin itu tetepa menggeleng dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Kau boleh diam di sini seharian, tapi untuk menginap aku tetap tidak setuju."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah mereka!"

"Itu masalahmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham."

"Aku akan menghubungi dia. Beri aku kontaknya!" dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih ponsel di atas nakas tapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Jongin yang sudah mengenggamnya.

"Cukup diam dan jangan melakukan apapun yang berdampak pada aku yang mendapat masalah." kemudian si tan itu diam dan meraih buku di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

Walau si jangkung ini terlihat tenang, sebenarnya hatinya gelisah karena kekasihnya entah berada di mana sekarang. Jadi ia hanya memilih diam sambil mendengarkan si cerewet itu terus bicara.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kalian diam?" itu Lisa yang mulai jengkel dengan si kembar yang hanya diam dengan salah satunya yang tenang tapi matanya terus memandang ponsel di atas meja.

"Begini Lisa, Baekhyun hyung tidak suka kau terlalu dekan dengan Chanyeol." Itu Chanlie yang memulai penjelasannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku memang dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa sejak dulu? Apa kalian berpacaran?" DEG tubuh jangkung keduanya menegang. Pasalnya perkataan gadis berusia 15 tahun itu tepat sasaran.

"Ka-kami-"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Chanlie kembali bersuara. Mata gadis itu menatap langit-langit, berpikir sesuatu.

"Karena cemburu hanya untuk orang-orang yang menjalin hubungan seperti itu?"

"T-tidak juga. K-kadang Chanlie cemburu aku terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun hyung." Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali pada si kembaran memberi sinyal untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Namun Chanlie hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Tapi cemburu Baekhyun op-"

"Itu hanya pemikiran konyolmu, Lisa. Intinya hyung hanya tidak suka kau terlalu dekat denganku. Persaudaraan antar pria memang sedikit rumit." Ia mengangkat kedua tangan di depan bahu dan mengangkat bahunya seraya mengangkat alisnya.

Setelah percakapan itu Lisa dipanggil ibu Park karena kedua orang tuanya menelepon.

Kedua punggung menegang itu bersandar dan merosot bersamaan di sandaran sofa. Setidaknya masalah mereka selesai sebagian dan sekarang tinggal mencari keberadaan hyung mereka yang menghilang.

"Kira-kira hyung pergi ke mana?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap layar tv yang tidak menyala itu.

"Yang ada di otakku hanya ada satu nama, Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang malam dan Baekhyun benar-benar diusir dari kediaman Kim secara tidak hormat. Sang ibu tetap ingin pria berwajah manis itu tinggal tapi anak mereka mengerahkan otaknya untuk membuat seribu alasan.

Jadi di sinilah Baekhyun duduk lesu di depan sebuah mini market dengan sekaleng soda.

"Si hitam itu benar-benar!" kesalnya lalu meneguk minumannya dengan kasar. Timbul tikungan di dahinya kala rasa pahit juga bau fermentasi tercium indra penciumannya.

Segera ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada kaleng soda di tanggannya dan mata itu membola ketika seingatnya yang ia ambil adalah kaleng soda berubah menjadi sekaleng alkohol.

…

Samar terdengar suara gemericik air yang mengusik tidur si pria mungil. Dahinya berkerut karena kepalanya yang terasa pening dan yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah ia yang menangis setelah menenggak minumannya.

Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk bangkit lalu tangannya terangkat untuk sekedar memijat pelipisnya. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak melihat apa yang ia ambil di lemari pendingin mini market kemarin. Namun saat matanya berkeliling ruangan, sipit itu membola dan seketika kesadarannya pulih 100%.

"Di mana ini?" tak ada jawaban untuk itu. ia berusha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada kemarin malam, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban.

Kebodohannya membuat dirinya kesal sendiri. Ia harusnya tidak melamun atahupun nekat menenggak sekaleng alkohol itu tapi sekali lagi hal itu tidak bisa diulang dan ia hanya bisa menyesalinya sekarang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seseorang dengan sehelai handuk melingkar di pinggangnya nampak dari balik pintu. Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun mengubur tubuhnya kembali di balik selimbut. Kalau ia punya jurus menghilang, rasanya ia ingin melakukannya dan tidak pernah mau muncul lagi di dunia.

Keheningan membuat dirinya yang masih bersembunyi bingung. Pasalnya tidak terdengar kegiatan di luar selimut sana. Apa orang itu meninggalkan ruangan dengan hanya menggunakan handuk? Apa dia pria, jelas itu pria karena handuknya melingkar di pinggang. Apa pria itu kembali ke kamar mandi karena meninggalkan sesuatu di sana. pemikiran-pemikiran acak berkutat di otaknya tapi karena penasaran ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dan mendapati handuk putih itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Puas merutuki kebodohanmu," arah pandang si kecil ia bawa menyusuri pinggang hingga berakhir di wajah tampan pria itu. "hyung?" dan sebutan itu adalah mutlak bahwa pria tampan yang membawanya adalah adiknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku!"perintah yang lebih muda, Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk walau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang berhak marah.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap adiknya sedih.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau kembali dekat dengan Lisa." Mulainya. Chanyeol terdiam untuk mendengarkan curahan hati si kakak yang kapan saja bisa menangis.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak peka kalau aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Lisa? Dari mulai aku yang bersikap dingin padamu dan akhirnya aku mengatakannya langsung waktu itu, tidak membuatmu menjauhi Lisa. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin menerima pernyataan Lisa kalau gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu, tapi…tapi aku cemburu karena Lisa bisa bersikap mesra denganmu di depan semua orang." Isakan terdengar tapi si jangkung itu masih bersikap tenang.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau katakana?" tanya yang lebih muda dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol menarik napas sekali lalu menghembuskannya sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau tahu jawaban dari semua yang kau ragukan tentang aku, tapi kenapa hyung lebih mempercayai pemikiran konyolmu yang sama sekali tidak benar?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku cemburu." Belanya.

"Tapi hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau hyung tahu kalau aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Lisa. Lalu kenapa masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Karena kau tidak peka!" dan permasalahan mereka terjawab.

Yang lebih tinggi mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah dan kembali memandang Baekhyun yang kembali menunduk setelah berteriak. Memang dia tidak peka, tapi setidaknya ia perhatian pada si kecil ini. Namun itu masih kurang bagi sang kekasih.

"Baiklah aku mengaku salah untuk yang satu itu. Sekarang kau memaafkanku?" pria mungil itu masih setia membisu membuat yang lebih muda memandangnya bingung.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menyudahi permasalahan ini, tapi rasa egonya mengatakan lain. Maka digelengkanlah kepala itu membuat pria jangkung berbadan kekar itu merengut sedih.

"Sungguh kau tidak memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi memastikan kalau penglihatannya tidak salah. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun menggeleng lagi walau di dalam hatinya ia tertawa puas ketika wajah sedih sang adik terlihat lucu baginya.

Chanyeol terlihat lesu karena jawaban itu, maka ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan mengambil pakaian di atas meja yang terbungkus pelasti karena ia sempat meminta pihak hotel untuk membersihkan pakaian keduanya.

Si kecil ini menahan tawa saat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai kekasih besarnya itu.

"Pakai bajumu dan kita pulang." Nada suaranya terdengar tidak bersemangat dengan wajah yang terlihat tertekuk sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol hanya memandangi tangan sang kakak yang tergantung di sisi kiri. Ia ingin sekali mengenggamnya tapi karena masalah mereka belum selesai, jadi niat itu ia urungkan dan memilih memandang lengan itu.

Pria jangkung itu menjajarkan lengkah mereka memandang kesamping, ke arah si cantik yang masih memandang ke jalan di depannya. Suasana saling diam ini benar-benar tidak membuatnya nyaman karena ia sudah gatal untuk bermanja-manja pada sang kekasih yang sejak malam hanya ia pandangi itu.

"Hyung, kau masih marah?" ia memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun melirik sekilas dan kemudian memandang ke depan lagi.

"Ya." Singkatnya dan Chanyeol harus kembali kecewa karena jawabannya.

Walau niat awalnya hanya untuk mengerjai si jangkung ini, tapi ada setitik rasa kecewa yang membuat Baekhyun mempertahankan sikapnya itu. Bukan hanya si jangkung yang tidak tahan untuk memecahkan keheningan, tapi sang kakak yang juga ingin mengeluhkan segala hal yang ia rasa. Tapi ia harus menekan rasa itu demi membuat sang kekasi peka pada perasaannya.

"Hyung." Panggilnya dan Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya. Tidak ada respon, tapi si pria berkuping peri itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu, aku salah tapi setidaknya jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini." rengeknya. Baekhyun nyaris luluh tapi ia kembali menguatkan dirinya.

"Aku salah dengan kembali mendekati Lisa dan tidak menyadari ketidak sukaanmu. Tapi-"

"Cukup Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai hyung memaafkanku." Ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat yang lebih tua ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap si jangkung yang sempat tertinggal olehnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar hyung memaafkanku?" Ia mulai putus asa. Tidak disangka kalau situasinya akan menjadi seprti ini membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah karena semua orang mulai melihat mereka.

"Kita selesaikan di rumah." Bujuk Baekhyun namun Chanyeol menepis lengan itu dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Aku bilang tidak akan berhenti sebelum hyung memaafkanku!"

"Banyak orang yang-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Apa dengan aku mengaku salah dan memintamaaf padamu itu tidak cukup? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" potong Chanyeol. Semua orang mulai mengelilingi dua pasangan yang terlibat pertengkaran itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya frustasi, adiknya ini memang keras kepala.

"Sudah maafkan saja dia." Salah satu penontong di sana bersuara. Sontak membuat mata sipit itu meliriknya.

"Lagian dia sudah meminta maaf kan." Yang lain. Di sini ia benar-benar merasa di pojokan. Memang awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi si jangkung ini tapi kalo sudah begini.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu tap-" belum selesai ia dengan ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah menariknya dan membawa tubuh itu keluar dari kerumunan.

Di saat semua orang bergumam, "Dasar anak muda." Seseorang di balik kaca sebuah mobil mengamati bagaimana keramaian itu bermula dan satu gerakan tangan si supir melajukan kendaraannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK!**

Bantingan pintu menjadi latar ketika dua anak adam itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sang ibu yang berada di dapur kaget bukan main lalu berteriak pada sang pelaku yg sudah mengeret korbannya ke arah kamar.

"PARK CHANYEOL, JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU."

 **BRUK!**

"LAGI!" teriak si ibu semakin tinggi ketika gebrakan kedua terdengar.

Di dalam sana, Baekhyun sebagai korban dibanting oleh si jangkung ke ranjang dan lalu menindihnya. Sebuah serangan didapat si kecil tepat di bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol melahapnya dengan ganas menghisap dan mendorong lidahnya dalam pada bibir si kecil. Tangan besarnya ia bawa pada belakang leher Baekhyun mengangkatnya perlahan agar ciuman mereka semakn dalam.

Ciuman mereka melonggar dan yang lebih besar di atas sana memandang dalam pada manik coklat kekasihnya yang mulai terbuka seraya menyudahi tautan mereka. Bola matanya bergerak menyalurkan perasaan tanpa berkedip pada pemandangan Indah di bawahnya namun yang lebih kecil bersuara memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa kau hanya menyukai tubuhku?" tanya si kecil yang membuat kening kekasihnya berkerut.

"Kenapa kau berpikur seperti itu?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. "Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentang aku selama ini, hyung?"

Tubuh jangkung itu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. Ia bersandar pada meja belajarnya dan menghadap pada sang kakak yang masih berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Moodnya mendadak berubah hanya karena pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menyinggung sang adik.

Persekian menit hening dan tak ada jawaban dari yang lebih tua akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding dan menumpu berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada tumpukan buku di atas meja sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah." Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Setelah bangkit, iaemandang punggung bidang sang adik sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Katakan dengan cepat dan aku akan memutuskan sambungan."_ ucap seseorang di sebrang telepon. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung untuk mengatakan apa pada sahabatnya itu.

" _Park Baekhyun, kau masih di sana?"_

"Y, ya." Terdengar omelan dari sebrang telepon dan si kecil menarik napas sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara. "Oke jadi aku dan Chanyeol sedang dalam masa sulit."

" _Ya dan kau kemarin menjadi kan rumahku tempatmu bersembunyi."_

"Ini masalah lain, hitam!"

" _Kau sudah berbaikan dengan adikmu? Dan apa maksudmu dengan sebutan hitam itu?"_ yang lain terkekeh.

"Aku dan Chanyeol sudah berbaikan dan beberapa jam kemudian bertengkar lagi." Jelasnya. "Bagaimana caramu mengungkapkan rasa cintamu pada kekasimu?"

" _Sesering mungkin aku akan menanyakan kabarnya lewat pesan singkat."_

"Dan kalau kalian sudah tinggal serumah?" sebenarnya pertanyaan ini hanya cara Baekhyun mendapatkan jawabannya.

" _Mungkin kami akan bercinta sepanjang waktu. Aku takkan bisa tahan melihat tubuhnya yang berlengak-lengo di hadapnku."_ Dan jawab itu ia dapatkan.

"Begitukah cara kalian para dominan menyampaikan rasa cinta kalian?"

" _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara lelaki lain menyampaikan perasaan mereka pada pasangannya, tapi kalau caraku dari pada berkata manis, aku lebih suka menjamah setiap inci tubuh kekasihku."_ Tanpa Baekhyun tahu si hitam itu tersenyum konyol karena ucapannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat waktu makan malam tiba Baekhyun gelisan bukan main karen di jam itu, ia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari sang adik. Tapi nyatanya sang kekasih tidak keluar kamar hingga malam tiba.

Chanyeol benar-benar tersinggung akan ucapan sang kekasih di siang tadi. Jadi sekarang giliran si kecil yang memutar otak untuk meminta maaf. Ini hal konyol sebenarnya, dunia bagai di balik sekarang. Beberapa jam yang lalu Baekhyunlah yang merajuk tapi sekarang sang adik yang mengurung diri karena perkataan fatal yang diucapkannya. Baekhyun harus mencatat kembali sifat lain yang belum ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol adiknya.

Jam berdetak mengiringi langkah Baekhyun di lorong kediaman Park yang sudah sunyi. Berulangkali ia menarik nafas dan mengelus dadanya yang terdengar berisik sekarang ini.

"Tenanglah Park Baekhyun, ini hanya sebuah permintaan maaf." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tangan lenitiknya mengepal dan lengan itu terjulur untuk mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu di hadapannya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Tak ada sautan dan Baekhyun kembali mengetuk pintu itu perlahan tak ingin menganggu angota keluarga yang lain.

"Chanyeol," panggilan itu terjeda. "Ini aku Baekhyun." Lanjutnya. Beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya si pemilik ruangan membuka pintu itu. namun kekecewaan kembali Baekhyun rasakan ketika wajah sang kekasih masih tidak berubah seperti tadi siang.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya dingin. Seolah beku, mulutnya tidak bisa melontarkan kata yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia latih. Tangannya ia gosok dan jemari kakinya ikut bermain di bawah sana. Itu menjadi sorotan utama si jangkung.

"Jika tidak-" "Tunggu." Ucap mereka berbarengan. Entah kekuatan dari mana lengan kiri si kecil sudah menahan pintu yang akan kembali tertutup, kakinya ia bawa menuju celah kecil seraya tubuh besar di hadapannya ikut mundur.

 **BLAM**

Pintu tertutup dan keduanya masih dalam diam.

"Sekarang katakana apa maumu?" Chanyeol mengambil duduk di tepian ranjang sedangkan yang lain masih menunduk dan berdiri tak jauh dari si jangkung itu.

"A-aku" masih berpikir. "Aku.."satu langkah maju membuat yang lain mengangkat alisnya memperhatikan pergerakan si mungil.

Setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, secara mengejutkan Baekhyun mempertegas langkahnya dan naik ke pangkuan yang lebih muda. Kedua kakinya mengangkangi pingang itu dan tubuhnya menabrak juga memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang bingung.

"Aku minta maaf." Bisikan lembut membuat tubuh tegang di dalam pelukannya mengendur. "Bukan maksudku memikirkan hal yang buruk tentang dirimu, hanya aku bingung dengan perlakuanmu padaku." Jelasnya.

"Perlakuanku…" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap si jangkung lalu mengusap surai kelam itu.

"Aku mencemaskan perlakuanmu yang tidak bisa mengontrol libidomu. Itu yang membuatku takut kalau kau hanya menyukai tubuhku." Jawabnya

"Tapi-" sekali lagi Baekhyun menyela perkataan yang lebih muda.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya." Ia tersenyum. Baekhyun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening si jangkung lalu menatap kembali pada mata tajamnya. "Jadi kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"Dengan penjelasanmu yang tadi itu, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu, hyung." Dan senyuman manis kembali terukir di bibir tipis si cantik itu. "Tapi kau dapat jawaban dari mana?" dan saat itu si mungil hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup.

…

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bu." Berulang kali Sehun meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa ia baik-baik saja namun hal itu diartikan lain dan nyonya Oh tetap berkeras menempatkan anak satu-satunya itu menginap di rumah sakit.

Nyonya Oh membawa langkahnya mundur dan memandang cemas pada sang anak yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kali ini ibu tidak akan mempercayai ucapan anak nakal sepertimu!" dan tahunya sang anak hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Baiklah. Hanya untuk 3 hari kedepan dan aku ingin pulang." Ucapnya dan kesepakatan di amtara mereka disetujui.

Sebenarnya Sehun memang tidak sakit parah hanya saja saat sang ibu melakukan pengontrolan saya cara rutin, ia menemukan sebuah kejangalan dari sikap sang anak. Sehun anak yang ramah pada sang ibu tapi berubah pendiam saat itu jadi bisa dipastikan ada yang aneh dari diri si anak.

Dokter hanya mengatakan kalau anak satu-satunya itu mengalami kelelahan dan gejala stres ringan dan pemicunya adalah ujian sekolah juga ujian universitas yang sudah dekat. Tapi sebenatnya ada hal lain yang sang anak sembunyikan.

"Baiklah. Ibu harus kembali ke kantor. Jaga dirimu dan panggil perawat kalau kau membutuhkan seauatu." Sang anak mengangguk dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Sehun.

Setelah perginya sang ibu, Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas. Nama yang tertera adalah, nama seorang wanita.

"Temui aku di rumah sakit sekarang!" dan sambungan terputus.

…

Makan malam di keluarga Park memang selalu hening. Hanya akan terdengat suara dentingan sumpit dan alat makan lainnya. Sang ayah memang mendidik anak-anaknya untuk tidak berbicara saat makan tapi akan berbeda kalau yang memulai adalah sang kepala rumah tangga itu sendiri.

"Kau sudah menentukan universitas mana yang akan dipilih?" tentu pertanyaan itu di tujukan pada anak pertama keluarga Park.

Baekhyun mengunyah kemudian menelan makanan itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Universitas C di Busan." Jawabnya dan satu-satunya orang yang mengangkat kepalanya adalah Chanyeol.

"Busan?" tanya pria itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah merasakan firasat buruk soal pilihannya, tapi ini adalah keinginannya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya.

"I-iya Busan."

"Pilihan yang bagus, fakultas sastra di sana memang dikenal menghasilkan penulis dan sastrawan ternama. Pilihan yang bagus nak." Awalnya Chanyeol hendak protes, tapi ucapan sang ayah yang mendukung ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat ia urung untuk menyuarakan protesnya. Maka di sinilah si jangkung dengan segala perasaan campur aduk itu.

"Kenapa harus Busan?" tidak ada nada ramah dari pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun menghela napas karena perkiraannya benar soal si kekasih raksasanya yang akan membahas lagi prihal ini.

"Itu sudah keputusanku sejak lama."

"Apa itu karena aku?" raut wajahnya berubah sedih mengingat perlakuan buruknya ketika belum menyandang gelar kekasih.

"30% nya ya dan 70% sama seperti perkataan ayah." Ia mencoba tenang walau sebenarnya ia takut menyinggung perasaan adiknya.

Raut wajah lelakinya berubah sedih karena memang benar sebagian kecil karena perbuatannya. Ia kembali dengan _puppeie eyes_ nya memandang Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya. Pancaran mata itu seolah meisyaratkan kalau ia ingin sang kakak tetap tinggal namun sebuah gelengan membuat ia kembali bersedih.

"Aku tidak bisa merubah keputusanku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan ayah." Dielusnya sisi wajah si tampan kekasihnya. Namun itu tidak membuat Chanyeol luluh.

"Tapi Busan itu jauh."

"Tidak seperti Seoul ke Jeju Chanyeol."

"Tetap saja."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mau kita bertengkar hanya karena masalah ini. kalau kau sudah lulus, kau bisa menyusulku kuliah di sana. Jadi itu bukan sebuah masalah bukan?" dan si pria berkuping lebar itu tidak menjawab yang lebih tua.

…

Masalah ini tidak selesai sampai di hari itu, besoknya Chanyeol mogok bicara dengan Baekhyun. Memang kegiatan rutin Chanyeol mengantar sang kakak tidak berhenti, tapi ya begitulah sepanjang jalan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung membawa motornya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah sang kakak itu.

Ini terhitung dua minggu dan si jangkung itu masih enggan berbicara dengan sang kakak. Padahal dua hari lagi si kakak akan pergi ke Busan dan belum tahu akan pulang kapan.

"Kalian belum mengibarkan bendera putih?" tanya sang adik. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kemungkinan Baekhyun hyung akan pulang enam bulan sekali." lanjutnya dan tangapannya masih tetap sama. "Kau ini!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menahannya aku sudah lakukan tapi dia tetap akan pergi kan?"

"Kalau kau bersikap baik pada hyung, kemungkinan ia akan pulang setip minggunya untuk bersama dengan dirimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" ia bersikukuh.

"Jadi kau ingin hyung menjadi anak pembangkang?"

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa bersama hyung!"

"Kau egois!" dan si kembaranpun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan setelah pembicaraan itu, dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun benar-benar pergi. Ia diantar sang ayah dan ibunya menuju stasiun tanpa anak ke tiga mereka dan hanya ada Chanlie di sana.

"Baik-baik di sana." wejangan sang ibu seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan beralih pada sang ayah yang hanya menepuk pundak sang anak lalu berlanjut pada Chanlie yang memeluk dan membisikan kata-kata penguat.

"Jangan pikirkan pria bodoh itu." dan anak pertama keluarga Park itu memasuki kereta menuju Busan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai,, maaf ya lama gue masih dlm proses bikin skripsi tapi tenang ff ini bakal tetep jalan kok. Dan gue ga blsin riview kalian karena memang sedikit dan si akuh kecewa*sambil nyanyi* so tetep tongrongin yah dan makasih buat yang setia… met ketemu di ff berikutnya. Annyeong….**


	8. Chapter 7

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

-dan lainnya-

* * *

"Sudah tak ada yang tertinggal?" nyonya Park dengan telaten memeriksa semua barang yang akan di bawa sang anak.

Hari ini anak pertamanya akan memulai hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa perguruan tinggi di Busan. Hampir semua penghuni rumah sibuk membantu mengemas apa-apa saja yang akan dibawa Baekhnyun tapi hanya Chanyeol yang tidak nampak batang hidungnya sedari pagi.

Pria jangkung itu mengurung diri dari semalam karena sang kekasih tetap akan pergi dan ini adalah caranya protes walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang percumah.

"Aku sudah memeriksa tas yang itu dan tidak ada yang terlewat bu." Itu adalah Chanlie dan Baekhyun ikut melirik ke arah sang adik berada.

"Oh ya, kau harus membawa banyak pakaian hangat. Ingat kau tidak bisa kedingian?" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika sang ibu kembali berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah membawanya bu." Ucapnya dan hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari wanita satu-satunya di keluarga Park itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T SAY 'I LOVE YOU'**

 **Chapther 7**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baik-baik di sana." wejangan sang ibu seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan beralih pada sang ayah yang hanya menepuk pundak sang anak lalu berlanjut pada Chanlie yang memeluk dan membisikan kata-kata penguat.

"Jangan pikirkan pria bodoh itu." dan anak pertama keluarga Park itu memasuki kereta menuju Busan.

…

Hari pertama tanpa keluarga merupakan hal yang paling berat menurut Baekhyun. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya, melainkan ia lebih suka suasana ramai dari pada sepi seperti sekarang ini. Apartemen yang ia tempati adalah pilihannya sendiri karena sebelumnya sang ayah menawarkan sebuah apartemen mewah dekat wilayah kampus tapi itu bukan gayanya dan Baekhyun menolak.

Sebuah ruangan dengan satu kamar tidur, dapur di bagian depan dekat pintu masuk, satu kamar mandi dan ruang tamu menjadi tempatnya beristirahat untuk kira-kira empat tahun kedepan.

Kedua orang tuanya jelas tahu di mana sang anak tinggal juga Chanlie yang sempat ikut mencarikan tempat ini, tapi hanya Chanyeol yang tidak diberi tahu tentang hal ini. Jelas ini adalah permintaan Baekhyun pribadi karena ia tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan sang adik. Maka ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bersembunyi sampai sang kekasih lulus ujian sekolah.

Perkuliahan dimulai satu minggu lagi jadi pria mungil itu bisa fokus untuk mempersiapkan diri di hari pertamanya berkuliah, dengan kenalan baru, lingkungan baru dan jelas pengalaman baru.

"Apa Chanyeol menanyakan keberadaanku?" tanya si pemilik suara pada sang adik di sebrang sana.

" _Tidak. Dia masih keras kepala dan tidak mau keluar kamar_." Jawab yang lebih muda.

"Tapi dia tidak sampai, tidak makan kan?"

" _Tidak hyung, kekasihmu itu masih tetap gemuk dan ini baru dua hari kau meninggalkan rumah. Jangan pikirkan mahluk itu dan persiapkan dirimu untuk memulai perkuliahan seminggu lagi. Kalau perlu kau cari kekasih baru saja di sana!_ " Baekhyun tahu betul kalau Chanlie tidak suka dengan sikap sang kakak yang ternyata masih kekanak-kanakan melebihi dirinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau mengingat sosok itu adalah pria yang ia cintai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti ku hubungi lagi." Dan sambungan terputus. Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang baru miliknya. Kekawatirannya pada sang kekasih memang berlebihan tapi siapa tahu kan kalau Chanyeol mau berbaikan dengannya.

…

"Baek, bisa kami mengunjungi apartemenmu? Masih banyak tugas yang harus kita kerjakan untuk menyelesaikan syarat UTS ini." ucap seorang wanita dalam kelompok belajar itu. pria berwajah cantik itu terlihat terdiam, ia memikirkan apa ia harus mengiahkan atau menolak karena sebuah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak memperbolehkan siapapun kecuali keluarganya untuk mengunjungi apartemen itu.

"Bisa kita kunjungi tempat lain saja? Apartemenku… yah kalian harus tahu banyak barang yang belum ku bereskan." Bohongnya.

"Tapi bukankah apartemenmu yang paling dekat?" yang lain berucap tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia tidak punya ide lain.

"Ya aku tidak masalah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kalian demam tinggi karena gigitan nyamuk." Dan masalah selesai.

Ini adalah bulan ke 3 Baekhyun menjalani perkuliahan. Walau sibuk karena belum terbiasa, ia masih sering menghubungi sang ibu untuk menanyakan keadaan mereka dan tak lupa Chanlie untuk mengetahui kalau Chanyeol tidak berbuat nekat.

Kabar terbaru yang ia dapat soal kekasihnya itu adalah, Chanyeol lebih sering pulang malam padalah tidak ada kegiatan rapat. Anak itu pun pernah beberapa kali bolos rapat bahkan bolos sekolah tanpa si adik tahu kemana ia pergi.

" _Dia belum pulang juga_." Si informan melaporkan. Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak bolos sekolah kan?"

" _Ya dia masuk pagi ini dan menghilang sebelum bel pelajaran terakhir_." Ucapnya lagi. Nyaris setiap hari Baekhyun menghubungi Chanlie karena ulah sang kekasih. Ia hanya takut kalau si jangkung itu berbuat nekat dan benar saja, ulahnya itu membuat yang lebih tua cemas setiap waktu.

Beberapa menit kemudian sambungan terputus dan si kecil merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sebuah rumah sakit swasta di kawasan Gangnam. Jadwal ia keluar rumah sakit masih tiga hari lagi dan sang ibu benar-benar tidak mengizinkannya untuk turun dari ranjang, kecuali untuk pergi ke toilet atau melatih olot-olot kakinya.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai mendekati Baekhyun?" tanya pria berkulit albino itu. Sosok yang duduk di sofa nyaman sebuah ruang VVIP itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menumpangkan sebelah kakinya ke kaki lainnya.

"Ya, aku masuk universitas yang sama dengannya, dan jangan takut rencana yang sudah kita susun gagal." Ucap sosok itu. Sehun tersenyum karena ekspresi orang itu begitu meyakinkan jadi tak sia-sia ia menyewanya untuk membalaskan dedamnya pada sosok Baekhyun yang sudah membuatnya rugi besar.

"Dan kapan kau mulai kegiatan perkuliahamu? Ini sudah masuk pertengahan semester dan kau belum memulai perkuliahanmu." Lanjutnya, punggung tegap itu ia sandarkan di ranjang rumah sakit yang di buat tegak pada kepala ranjangnya lalu menatap sosok itu seraya berkata.

"Aku sudah mengikuti kelas secara online dan setelah seminggu aku resmi melepas gelaar pasien, aku akan menjadi mahasiswa yang sebenarnya." Ya uang menjadi segalanya di sini. "Jangan menghawatirkan kondisiku, cukup focus pada Baekhyun dan kerjakan tugasmu!"

…

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya kala malam semakin larut. Ia harus menanggung resiko pulang malam karena menolak kedatangan teman-temannya datang ke apartemennya. Ia hanya tidak mau kalau sang adik cemburu walau pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak akan tahu itu.

Selain ia terburu akan jam malamnya, ia juga memiliki firasat buruk. Ia merasa diikuti seseorang semenjak ia turun dari bis terakhir di jam itu. Sebenarnya kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, sosok yang ia yakini seorang pria itu terus membuntutinya.

Kejadian ini berawal dari seminggu setelah dirinya mengikuti perkuliahan. Baekhyun harus membeli beberapa keperkuas setelah ia pulang kuliah. Dari mulai perlengkapan pribadi hingga bahan makanan, karena ia lebih suka memasak makanan sendiri dari pada harus membelinya. Ketika ia melewati sebuah gang kecil, Baekhyun melihat ada seseorang berpakaian aneh(lebih pada semua serba hitam) bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Pantulan orang itu terlihat jelas dari sebuah cermin di sudut jalan. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengangpapnya orang yang satu arah dengannya, tapi sampai ia tiba di depan gedung apartemennya, orang itu tetap bersembunyi dan kesimpulannya adalah orang itu penguntit.

Walau takut, tapi bukan berarti ia mengurungkan diri untuk tetap tinggal sendiri. Ia sering bercerita pada Chanlie tentang si penguntit itu dan adik terkecilnya itu sepat menawarkan diri untuk datang mengecek tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

" _Apa aku perlu memberi tahu Chanyeol?_ " tanya orang di sebrang telepon. Untuk mengusir rasa takutnya, Baekhyun sering kali menelepon Chanlie seperti saat ini.

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau hal ini malah menganggunya dalam belajar."

" _Mau mengganggu atau tidak menurutku itu tidak berpengaruh. Sekarang saja ia belum pulang._ " Otomatis Baekhyun melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Itu sudah jam 11 malam dan kekasihnya belum pulang?

"Chanyeol tidak bilang ia pergi ke mana?" si sumber informan berkata tidak dan Baekhyun kembali panik.

" _Sepertinya Chanyeol sempat menelepon ibu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan padanya."_

"Kapan ia menelepon ibu?"

" _Sekitar jam 5 sore."_ Jawabnya lagi. Setelah itu sambungan berakhir dan Baehyun sesegera mungkin menghubunngi ibunya.

" _Hallo nak, ada apa?"_ sapa sumber suara.

"Apa Chanyeol menghubungi ibu?" tanpa basa basi ia langsung pada inti maslahnya. Ibu sedikit menggingat-ingat.

" _Ya. Katanya ia akan pulang terlambat."_

"Apa dia bilang pergi ke mana?" lanjutnya.

" _Tidak. Memang ada apa sayang?"_

"Eh… tidak bu. Selamat malam." Dan sambungan kembali terputus.

…

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar seorang pria berkewarga negaraan Thailand pada Baekhyun yang sempat melamun. Pria dengan tubuh kecil dan wajah manis itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan beberapa buku sastra tebal pada temannya itu.

Nichkhun adalah teman dekatnya yang baru. Bisa dibilang penganti si hitam yang berbeda kampus dengannya saat ini. mereka mulai dekat setelah sebuah kejadian konyol yang membuat si kecil Baekhyun sempat canggung pada si jangkung ini.

Inti cerita, Baekhyun perna mengira Nichkhun adalah orang yang melecehkannya di dalam bis yang ia naiki tapi kenyataannya adalah pria keturunan Thailand Kanada inilah yang menghalangi si tersangka.

"Hari ini kau ikut kuliah umum?" tanya si jangkung pada Baekhyun. Si kecil ini sempat mengingat rentetan jadwal hari ini dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kelas professor Kim jam 1 siang ini bukan?"

"Ya, dan aku pastikan banyak yang akan tumbang seperti biasa." Tawa renyah dari si kecil terdengar. Nichkun tersenyum kala si kecil masih terbahak karena candaannya.

"Karena ceramah professor Kim seperti obat bius bukan?" kali ini yang lebih tinggi yang tertawa dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk memulai kelas pertama mereka.

…

"Kalau kau tidak mengantarnya, setidaknya kirimi dia pesan." Nasehat yang lebih muda. Chanyeol selaku orang yang dinasehati melirik sinis pada adiknya yang berbeda beberapa menit darinya itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Pantas saja dulu hyung tidak suka denganmu, ternyata ini alasannya. Kau masih kekanakan!"

"Kalau aku kekanakan, kau merasa sudah paling dewasa begitu?" nada tinggi itu membuat yang lebih muda tersentak.

"Aku tidak mengangapku lebih dewasa darimu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kesedihan hyung. Dan aku tidak se-egois kau yang ingin hyung selalu mengikuti apa maumu." Itu adalah teguran dari yang lebih muda. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak tanpa memandang yang lebih muda.

"Koreksi dirimu dan kalau kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, segera hubungi Baekhyun hyung. " dan lalu yang lebih muda meninggalkan kamar sang kakak.

Chanyeol memang tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa kesalahannya. Tapi sisi lain dari dirinya mengangap itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, hanya saja ia tidak mau terpisah dengan sang kekasih. Ini bukan keegoisan, tapi perasaan yang ingin selalu bersama dan mengingat alasan pertama si kekasih memutuskan Busan sebagai tempat melanjutkan studinya, ia akan sangat menyesali kesalahannya. Biarkan Chanyeol terus merasakan rindu tapi biarkan itu menjadi jalan untuk ia lebih dewasa karenanya.

...

"Sebanyak ini kah buku yang harus kita baca?" Baekhyun sedikit syok dengan tumpukan sajak yang ada di hadapannya. Kristal tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sahabat barunya itu.

"Selamat datang di Sastra. Kau akan pusing dengan segala macam kata dan buku-buku seperti ini." Bukan bermaksud menenangkan, kata-kata tersebut malah membuat ciut semangat lelaki mungil itu.

Kristal menepuk pundak pria mungil itu lagi, menyalurkan semangat dan mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Sekarang kita kerjakan bersama. Jika ada yg tidak kau mengerti akan ku jelaskan." Ucap wanita itu dan Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai jawaban setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia memutuskan pulang karena langit masih tampak terang dan agar si penguntit tidak mengikutinya lagi. Ia menaiki bis seperti biasanya, suasana hatinya sedang tidak buruk karena tugas yang paling ia takuti sudah rampung dan ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Suasana kota Busan kala itu sedang ramai karena sudah mendelati hari libur. Busan juga di kenal sebagai kota wisata dan akan padat pengunjung di waktu libur sekolah ataupun libur nasional. Baekhyun sedang menikmati suasana ramai di luar jendela namun perhatiannya terusik oleh getaran ponsel di saku celananya.

Nama yang tertera adalah ibu yang berarti ini panggilan serius karena sang ibu tidak akan pernag menghubungin dulu kalau tidak dalam kondisi genting. Si ibu akan lebih sering menyuruh anak terakhirnya menghubungi dirinya kalau butuh sesuatu.

"Hallo, bu?" ia mengangkat sambungan itu.

" _Apa semester ini kau tidak pulang juga?_ " nadanya terdengar cemas karena sesuatu. Jadi benar kan tentang sang ibu akan menghubunginya kalau dalam keadaan genting.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa bu?"

" _Bisa kah kau pulang malam ini?_ " suara nyonya Park terdengar gelisah, ini membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung karena tak biasanya sang ibu terdengar panik saat di telepon.

"Ada apa, bu?" dan saat itu juga sang ibu menghela nafas keras.

" _Chanyeol sakit. Ia demam dari 3 hari yang lalu dan tidak mau makan. Ibu rasa ia akan membaik kalau kau pulang. Bisa kah?_ " kalau keadaannya seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia menolak untuk pulang. Maka setelah sambungan itu terputus, Baekhyun turun di pemberhentian terdekat dan memutar arah untuk menuju stasiun terdekat.

.

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya. Kalau saja dirinya tidak keras kepala untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliah di Busan, kalau saja ia tidak egois untuk menghubungi sang kekasih, atau kalau saja ia memutuskan pulang untuk menjenguk sang kekasih, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan untuk semua ini ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Lama perjalanan Busan ke Seoul kurang lebih 3 jam dan karena pemberangkatan kereta baru mulai di jam 6 sore maka Baekyun tiba di stasiun Seoul pukul 8 malam dan baru sampai di rumahnya sekitar jam 8:45 malam.

Ia benar-benar menghawatirkan keadaan sang adik yang ia tahu kalau sakit ia akan rewel dan tidak mau makan. Dan faktanya memang begitu.

"Dia menolak makan dan tidak mau minum obat." Informasi sang ibu saat keduanya sudah berada di kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus memandangi sang adik yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Keningnya berkeringat dan berkerut. Kepalanya juga bergerak gelisah dan bibir tebal itu terus bergumam. Ia jadi teringat dengan keadaan Chanlie saat duduk di kelas 3 sekolah dasar.

"Bisakah ibu memasakan semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat?" ucap yang lebih muda. Tanpa bertanya apapun, sang ibu meninggalkan kamar itu untuk membuatkan Chanyeol bubur juga segelas teh hangat.

Kakinya ia bawa mendekati ranjang, merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pelipis si adik yang berkeringat. Ada sedikit pergerakan dan tahunya Chanyeol membuka matanya dan memandang sang kakak yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau pulang?" pertanyaan pertama. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Chanyeol yang menoleh padanya.

"Ya, aku pulang." Bisikan pelan terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Makan dan minum obatmu!" si kecil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat pada Chanyeol yang terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Ini adalah proses membujuk dari Baekhyun karena si bayi raksasa ini terus menolak makanan di hadapannya.

"Buburnya akan menangis kalau kau tidak memakannya!" dan lagi si kecil masih berusaha.

"Biarkan saja buburnya menangis." Dan si keras kepala itu melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan juga, aku akan pulang!" ancaman jitu dan si jangkung meraih mangkuk bubur dan memakannya. Ya, Baekhyun berjanji untuk menginap malam ini dan menemani bayi besar keluarga Park yang sedang sakit.

Setelah bubur itu habis, Baekhyun menyodorkan beberapa tablet dan kapsul yang berbeda warna pada Chanyeol. Si bayi besar itu menerimanya dengan wajah ditekuk dan dengan terpaksa meminumnya. Setelah semua benda-benda medis itu memasuki tubuhnya dengan dorongan segelas air, sebuah serangan dari si kecil membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Pasalnya, ketika gelsa itu sudah menjauh dari bibir tebal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bibir tipisnya ia tempelkan pada bibir tebal sang kekasih. Ya tepat si kecil mengecup bibir itu sebagai hadiah.

"Karena sudah jadi anak yang baik, itu sebagai hadiahnya" bibir tipis itu mengulaskan sebuah senyum indah. Lengan besar Chanyeol menyimpan gelas itu di atas nakas tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan laluh membawa lelaki kecil itu pada sebuah pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

"Aku juga." Balas yang lebih tua dengan elusan sayang pada punggung bidang yang lebih muda.

"Malam ini temani aku tidur di sini." Nada manja itu jelas meruntuhkan pertahanan Baekhyun. Pria dengan mata sipit itu mengangguh dalam pelukan si tampan yang membuat Chanyeol menambah eratnya pelukan itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kau istirahat? Ini sudah malam."

"Baiklah, tapi janji untuk tidak meninggalkanku saat aku tidur!"

"Aku berjanji." Dan itu mutlak.

…

Pagi harinya ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, ia benar-benar melihat wajah cantik sang kekasih. Ia harus bersyukur bahwa si kakak benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Dari mulai mata, hitung, bibir dan semua bagian dari Baekhyun ia perhatikan tanpa terlewat. Si jangkung ini masih belum percaya kalau si menawan ini adalah kekasihnya, miliknya seorang. Ia bersyukur telah dilahirkan di keluarga ini walah buruknya, ia harus menjadi adik kandung seorang Park Baekhyun. Tapi mengingat hubungan baik yang mereka jalani saat ini, semua terobati. Ia percaya kalau ada jalan yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka.

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit panik, karena jujur ia tidak suka ketika sesuatu mengusik ketenangan sang kekasih kecilnya. Maka dengan sigap, ia menutupi cahaya yang menyinari wajah sang kekasih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Minum obatmu!" Baekhyun menyodorkan beberapa tablet dan satu kapsul pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menegakan duduknya di kasur.

"Sampai kapan hyung akan di sini?" ia menerima obat-obat itu dan meminumnya.

"Mungkin sampai besok." Jawabnya singkat. Setelah meneguk minumannya, Chanyeol menaruh gelas itu di atas nakas dan meraih tangan si kakak yang tergeletak di atas selimbut.

"Tidak bisakah lebih lama?"

"Aku sudah melewati 4 kelasi selama 1 hari kemarin. Dan kalau besok aku tidak masuk lagi, aku tidak tahu nilaiku akan seburuk apa."

"Tapi kau pintar."

"Pintar tidak menjamin kau mengedipkan mata lalu nilaimu akan sempurna Chanyeol." Dielusnya punggung tangan si jangkung dengan ibu jari lentik itu.

Sekali lagi si jangkung harus merasa kecewa dengan permintaan yang kembali ditolak Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol kembali mengembangkan senyumnya ketika si kakak memberinya kabar gembira.

"Kau boleh mengunjungiku saat libur akhir pekan. Tapi tidak ada acara menginap! Oh dan yah, kau bisa mengirimiku pesan singkat di saat kau sengang. Ingat, saat kau sengang!" dan itu mutlak.

…

"Kau harus tahu, hubungan kita tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi." Sebuah suara yang sedikit meninggi terdengar di ruangan besar kediaman Jung. Si pemilik suara kembali menggebrak meja dan ponsel pintar menempel di telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Kau kira dengan menghubunggiku lewat panggilan suara seperti ini kau terlihat jantan? Kurasa masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari pada kau! Aku sibuk aku sudahi ini." dan panggilan berakhir. Mata cantik itu menatap sebuah foto yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di tengah ruangan yang hanya tersorot cahaya bulan.

"Siapapun namamu, akan kudapatkan!"

…

Kembali pada kenyataan yang berat. Kegiatan mahasiswa baru sangan berat dan ya, semua kegiatan perkuliahan nyatanya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kurang tidur. Tugas menganalisis sebuah novel terbitan lama membuat matanya pusing. Dari tebalnya sudah membuat ia terus-terusan menghela napas, belum lagi kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti membuatnya seolah terperangkap di jaman prasejarah.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tepukan pada pundaknya membuat ia nyaris berteriak. Baekhyun hanya menarik kembali napsnya lalu memandang kembali tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada." Balasnya dan sosok itu duduk di bangku kosong tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau harus istirahat."

"Istirahat tidak akan membuat tugas ini berakhir." Pria berkewarganegaraan Thailand itu terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Benarkah?" dan anggukan menjadi jawaban.

"Aku pernah membaca novel itu dan aku masih mengingat garis besar ceritanya."

"Tapi yang aku butuhkan bukan sinopsisnya, tapi menganalisis kekurangan dan kelebihan dari ceritanya. Mulai bahasanya yang terlalu berat atau di tujukan untuk kalangan apa novel ini." jelas yang lebih kecil. Nickhun kembali mengingat-ingat.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu. Kau baca sampai pertengahan babnya dan sisanya aku akan meneruskan. Kau analisis dari bab pertama hingga pertengahan, lalu aku bab selanjutnya. Bagaimana?" dan Baekhyun setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak ketika dirinya memasuki subuah gang kecil di kawasan pemukiman. Hari ini sudah benar-benar larut dan dirinya masih berada di kawasan kampus untuk mengurus beberapa tugas dengan teman sekelasnya.

Pria berperawakan mungil itu terus menerus melihat ke arah belakang ketika ia harus melangkah di tempat gelap. Jalan besar masih beberapa kilo meter lagi dan ia harus berjalan sendirian di kegelapan. Nickhun memang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sampai halte terdekat, tapi karena merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun terus-terusan menolak hingga akhirnya ia di sini sendirian dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Suara-suara langkah kaki di belakang sana semakinn terdengar karena sepinya suasana saat itu. suara seretan kaki membuatnya terbayang film-film horror yang sering ia tonton dengan Jongin dulu. Salah memang menonton film seperti itu dengan si hitam, karena bukan menenangkan, si hitam itu adalah orang pertama yang akan meninggalkannya di gedung bioskop.

Kembali pada situasi malam itu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tenang, tapi tangannya bergetar hebat dan langkahnya terasa berat.

 **-Yeol-**

 _ **Ada orang yang mengikutiku.**_

 **-hari ini pukul 20:45-**

Suara pesan terkirim bergema, tapi beberapa detik kemudian suara dering ponsel kembali terdengar. Bukan balasan karena pesan itu bahkan belum di baca si penerima.

Baekhyun kembali mengirimi pesan pada kekasihnya.

 **-Yeol-**

 _ **Aku takut!**_

 _ **-hari ini pukul 20:48-**_

Kembali terdengar suara pesan diterima. Merasa aneh dengan hal itu, si mungil memberanikan diri berbelok pada sebuah gang lain dan langkah kaki itu terdengar berlari karena si target menghilang.

Langkah terburu itu berhenti dan tubuhnya menubruk sebuah sosok lain di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan bibirnya kelu untuk mengatakan sebuah suara sekalipun.

"Mengerjakan tugas kelompok hah?" dan sosok lain itu hanya menggaruk belakang tengkuknya juga memamerkan deretan gigi depannya yang rapih.

"Hehehehe."

 **.**

 **.**

"Awalnya…." Yang lebih muda terlihat sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Pasalnya, Baekhyun terus memandangnya menyelidik dan tidak berkedip kala mengintrogasi sang tersangka yang tertangkap basah itu.

"Jelaskan yang benar!"

"Oke, oke. Awalnya aku hanya mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita." Mulainya. Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi café itu.

"Lalu…"

"Kau mengikutiku sampai apartemen?" potong yang lebih tua.

"Apa?" pekik yang lain. Baekhyun menarik napas dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Jangan mengelak lagi."

"Aku tidak-"

"Chanyeol."

"Sumpah demi apapun hyung, aku tidak mengikutimu samapi apartemen." Baekhyun berusaha mencari kebohongan dari mata Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Jadi siapa yang selalu mengawasinya dari luar apartemennya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap yang lebih tua. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai sebuah jalan besar yang aga sepi. Ia hanya diperbolehkan mengantar sampai tempat itu karena Baekhyun belum memperbolehkannya tahu di mana ia tinggal.

"Bukankah lebih aman-"

"Tidak! Kau hanya boleh mengantarku sampai sini. Sekarang pulang!" perintah itu dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Sampai rumah aku akan menghubungimu." Sebelum ia menyalakan mesin kendaraannya, si jangkung itu sempat mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir tipi Baekhyun dan kemudian melesat pergi. Baekhyun sempat terkejut tapi tidak ada perlawanan.

Setelah kendaraan Chanyeol menghilang di balik mobil di jalanan sana, ia membalik tubuhnya dan memandang sangsi pada jalanan gelap di hadapannya. Sekilas ia mengecek keadaan di sekitar dan lalu melangkah menerobos gelapnya malam.

…

Baekhyun kembli menatap layar ponselnya, sudah 6 kali ia menghubungi Chanyeol hari ini dan hasilnya sama saja 'tidak ada jawaban'. Seharusnya ia berada di Seoul menghadiri upacara kelulusan sang adik seperti pada janji di awal. Tapi karena ujian dimajukan ia harus dengan berat hati membatalkan janji itu dan yah Chanyeol marah karena itu. Adiknya yang sekaligus kekasihnya itu memang masih kekanakan.

"Hallo, Chanlie?" ucap Baekhyun saat sambungan diangkat. Dengan panik ia kembali bersuara. "Aku berulangkali menghubungi Chanyeol tapi tidak dia angkat, apa ia ada di rumah sekarang?"

" _Dia ada di rumah sekarang, tapi sepertinya jangan dulu hubungi dia. Chanyeol masih marah."_ Jawab orang di sebrang sana.

"Syukurlah kalau dia ada di rumah. Baiklah kalau begitu." dengan raut sedih Baekhyun menyudahi sambungan itu.

…

Tiga bulan setelah kelulusan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Chanyeol. Ya Chanyeol kembali dengan mode marahnya dan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ujian masuk universitas menjadi satu-satunya jalan menemui si jangkung Park tapi anehnya setelah ujian si jangkung itu kembali raib dan gagal lagi.

Baekhyun sudah putus asa dan tiba di mana penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Bodohnya si kecil Park kembali lupa dengan hal penting itu karena tugas dosennya yang memuntut ia harus membaca setumpuk novel lama dan banyak hapalan sajak.

"Hari ini kau ke perpustakaan lagi?" tanya Nickhun ketika kegiatan rutin. Helaan Baekhyun membuat si sahabat barunya ini tahu seberapa lelah pria mungil ini dengan setumpuk tugas.

"Jangan sedih, hari ini akan ku temani sampai malam." Lengan nickhun melingkar di pundak si kecil namun deheman dari belakang mereka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Satu-satunya yang terkejut adalah Baekhyun karena sosok yang ada di belakangnya itu adalah sosok yang tanpa kabar dari beberapa bulan belakangan. Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah si jangkung yang tidak mengenal pria itu. Tahu ke mana arah pandang si jangkung, Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan itu dan menyapa pria yang ia rindukan itu.

"Chamyeol?" dan tatapan dari si jangkung masih sama datar dan dingin.

"Ni-Nickhun, ini adikku Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini teman sekelasku Nickhun." Ucapnya aga canggung karena ya sudah lama pria mungil ini tidak melihat sang adik.

Tidak memberikan jabatan tangan, Chanyeol malah memberikan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat atas semuanya?" tatapan datar itu membuat Baekhyun takut bukan main.

"Nickhun, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ke perpus. Dan sepertinya aku harus menemani adikku berkeliling." Alasan yang masuk akal padahal itu jelas hanya karangan si mungil tapi itu berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

Yah 20 menit Baekhyun bingung harus memulai obrolan sedangkan si jangkung setia membisu.

"Eh… soal-"

"Aku minta maaf" potong Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merengut bingung.

"Ya?"

"Maaf tidak menghubungimu beberapa bulan ini. Aku hanya…" ketika menatap si kecil di hadapannya, seketika semua kata-kata Chanyeol buyar. Pasalnya Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat indahnya dan Chanyeol lemah akan semua itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu." Jemari lentiknya menyisir helayan rambut si jangkung.

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah berbaikan?" tanya yang lebih tua dan anggukan kekanakan Chanyeol menjadi jawaban.

"Semalam kau tidur di mana?*plis ya kalian jangan sambil nyanyi bacanya!*"

"Di penginapan."

"Barang-barangmu?"

"Masih di sana."

"Sore nanti kita ambil."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah berjalan mendahuli adiknya yang masih memarkirkan motornya di depan apartemen. Ia melihat gedung itu meneliti dari bawah ke atas. Tidak ada kesan mewah dan malah kumuh yang ia lihat, sampah yang di taruh di sudut gedung walau yah tempat itu nampak rapih dan tertata.

Menaiki anak tangga di lantai dua, Chanyeol mendekati si kakak dan memulai obrolan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran ayah soal apartemen di dekat kampus?" mulainya dengan barang-barang di kedua tangannya. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar memandang si adik dan memulai kembali berjalan dengan bawaan si adik.

"Aparteman itu terlalu luas untukku."

"Tapi bisa kita gunakan berdua kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau tinggal di apartemen seperti ini, kau bisa tempati apartemen itu." jawabnya tidak suka dengan pembahasan ini. pasalnya ia sempat ribut besar dengan sang ayah prihal apartemen ini.

"Maafkan aku." Sesalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya dari belakang, mengecup leher bagian belakang Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang dan menghirup harum tubuh si kesayangan itu. Ini adalah momen yang ia rindukan karena setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu sang kekasih.

"Apa harus begini terus?" si kecil bersuara mengalihkan perhatian si telinga peri.

"Apa?" seraya tubuh itu menegak dan bersandar pada punggung sofa. Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang kering sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan si jangkung di belakang sana.

"Apa kita akan terus dengan posisi ini sampai pagi?"

"Kau tidak suka?" merasa ada nada tersinggung dari si jangkung, Baekhyun menoleh dan menjawab dengan segera.

"Bukan itu , hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Dan setelah itu yang lebih tua memutar tubuhnya mengangkangi pinggang Chanyeol. Jari lentik itu mengelus sayang wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Begini lebih baik." Ucap yang lebih kecil dan kemudia memeluk tubuh besar si adik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun yang memulai percakapan. Si jangkung yang hanya menatap Baekhyun tidak berkedip atau pun menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih tua.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau begitu menawan, hyung." Dan ketika bibir tebal itu menjawab yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, Baekhyun justru merona karena itu.

"K-kau tidak... Menjawab pertanyaanku, Chanyeol!" kata-katanya terbata karena sesuatu yang mengelitik merambat naik dari perutnya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil dipangkuannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya kemudian menjawab dengan suara teredam tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak pernah baik semenjak kau pergi." Nadanya terdengar sedih dan itu membuat si mungil kembali bersalah.

Chanyeol kembali mengesekan hidungnya dengan tonjolan kecil di balik kaus si mungil.

"Ch-chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun dengan nada gelisah. Chanyeol selalu suka jika sang kekasih bereaksi dengan perbuatannya entah itu senyum si kecil, wajah merajuknya, atau mata sayu juga desahan yang tercipta. Dan suara gelisan itu membangkitkan gairahnya untuk kembali mengerjai si mungil dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari dadanya namun ia kembali tercekat ketika lidah basah adiknya menyentuh kain penghalang itu. Terasa hangat dan basah, sensasi aneh kembali terasa saat sebuah gigitan main-main terasa di puting kenyal si mungil. Perbuatan si jangkung itu membuat yang lebih tua kembali mendesah.

"Aahh..." desahan itu kembali terdengar.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu." Gumaman pelan terdengar teredam dada Baekhyun di hadapannya tapi si mungil tidak tuli untuk tidak mnedengar suara berat nan sexy milik sang adik.

"Aku pun. Lakukanlah!" dan dengan itu ia menjawab. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, lengan besar itu menyingkap kaus Baekhyun dan menyesap puting berwarna coklat kemerahan yang mengoda itu.

Kaus itu belum benar-benar terlepas saat kegiatan si jangkung di dada Baekhyun dimulai membuat lengan itu tergantung dengan kain yang masih melingkar di atasnya. Dekapan Chanyeol begitu erat membuat Baekhyun harus membusungkan dadanya.

"Aahh.." desahan itu kembali tercipta ketika dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengelus lembut selangkangan Baekhyun.

Benda itu masih tertidur, tapi sensasi mengelitik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat si jangkung tersenyum di saat hisapan-hisapan basah itu semakin menguat. Tidak hanya ciuman di dada sang kakak, ciuman itu berpindah pada leher si kecil dan meninggalkan sebuah kiss mark di sana. Bibir tebal itu kembali menjamah daging kembar milik kakaknya, menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di dada sang kekasih juga sebelahnya yang asik meremas gundukan kecil di selangkangan yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa klimas dari si kecil, tapi si jangkung ini belum mencapai orgasmenya. Mungkin beginilah cara Chanyeol melepas rasa rindunya dengan menikmati setiap inci dan setiap sentuhan yang tidak ia dapatkan berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun.

Mereka sudah berganti posisi ngomong-ngomong dan juga tempat mereka bercintapun sudah berubah. Kamar menjadi persinggahan mereka sekarang ini.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan si kecil sedikit menungging untuk mempermudah persetubuhan mereka.

Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan lengan kekar itu mengangkat tubuh sang kakak untuk menempel pada dadanya. Satu tangan itu menahan tubuh yang lebih kecil agar tidak jatuh dan tubuh selatannya terus bekerja memompa keluar masuk miliknya.

Baekhyun terus mendesah dan tak henti-henti memanggil nama Chanyeol kekasihnya dan saat dua hentikan terakhir cairan kental itu keluar memenuhi lubang si kecil kekasihnya. Sesi bercinta pun usai.

…

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh kulit dada Chanyeol yang tanpa busana. Indranya mencium bau maskulin dari si jangkung yang menjadi bantalan hidup di bawah sana. kegiatan mereka kemarin berakhir di pagi buta dengan tubuh keduanya yang ambruk di ranjang sedang milik Baekhyun.

Si kecil ini berusaha membuka matanya namun gagal. Ia kembali menyamankan diri di atas tubuh kekar sang kekasih dan menikmati irama detak jantung si jangkung di bawah sana. Merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya yang lebih tua tanpa membuka matanya. Chanyeol mengeleng dan si kecil itu dapat merasakan dagu si jangku dari pucuk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku ambil jatah absen ku di beberapa kelas." Kembali si kecil menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan pagi dan Baekhyun bertugas membereskan segala piring dan gelas yang sudah digunakan. Begitu serius si kecil itu dengan kegiatannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran si jangkung di belakangnya. Lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang sintal si kecil dan dagunya ia buat bersandar di pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Kau tahu hyung?" Ia memulai. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bergumam sambil terus membilas piring. "Sekarang ini kita seperti pengantin baru." Lanjutnya.

Jujur pembahasan ini cukup sensitif untuk Baekhyun, karena hal ini akan mengingatkannya pada tali saudara antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Maka berubahlah raut wajah si cantik itu menjadi datar. Menyadari keterdiaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggiring wajah sang kakak dengan telunjuknya dan menyatukan kedua daging tak bertulang itu. Lumatan itu tidak terburu-buru dan terasa manis, tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak melibatkan lidah di dalam ciuman mereka.

Yang mengakhiri ciuman itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia menatap dalam manik indah si mungil yang masih sedih karena perkataannya barusan. Ia baru tersadar kalau perkataannya itu membuat kekasihnya inget fakta menyedihkn di antara mereka. Dengan satu gerakan cepat si jangkung berkuping peri itu membalik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendudukannya pada meja bar di dapur sederhana mereka.

Beberapa detik sailing bertatapan akhirnya Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir tipis itu penuh cinta. Tampa napsu dan penuh perasaan, gerakan perlahan membuat ciuman itu terasa manis dan sangat hangar. Kedua lengan kekar itu berada di sisi kanan dan kiri paha Baekhyun dan tidak bergerak mengerayangi si kecil seperti biasanya. Namun sebagi gantinya lengan kecil si mungil yang merengkuh rahang tegas si jangkungnya itu.

Ciuman mereka berkhir dengan Baekhyun yang menyudahinya. Dahi keduanya menyatu dan kedua manik itu saling bertemu.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar menyesal. Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau tidak salah, hanya.."

"Aku tahu, hyung." Ia berbisik tepat di bibir si mungil, memotong perkataan yang lebih tua sebelum akhirnya menarik Baekhyun pada pelukan hangar. "Aku takkan mengulanginya. Aku berjanji!"

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan mereka hari ini hanya duduk di depan televisi sambil sailing berpelukan. Sesekali terlibat percakpan yang sederhana dan kemudian kembali diam seraya berbagi kehangatan.

Kerinduan mereka terasa terobati hari ini. Ya bagaimna tidak, berbulan-bulan tidak saling memberi kabar, bertahun-tahun tidak bersama membuat keduanya haus akan kehangatan pelukan satu sama lain. Dan hari ini semua itu mereka lampiaskan tanpa ada yang menganggu.

Chanyeol menghirup aroma manis dari pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia tak lakukan membuat dirinya terus menerus melakukan itu sepanjang hari ini.

Seperti pada rencana di pagi hari, Baekhyun membolos di beberapa kelas untuk menemani sang adik. Sebenarnya hanya keegousannya untuk menikmati hari ini karena kalau dia mengikuti kuliah, kesempatan langka berduaan seperti ini entah kapan akan ia rasakan.

"Hyung," panggil yang lebih muda. Karena posisi Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya harus mendongak dan sedikit membalikan badan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanku ini." Dengan seulas senyum ia berkata. Baekhyun kembali menyamankan duduknya di dalam pelukan si jangkung seraya kupingnya mendengarkan segala cerita Chanyeol tentang pengalaman pertamanya kuliah atau apapun yang kakaknya itu lewatkan di rumah mereka.

"Kenapa harus menyesali keputusanmu, dan kenapa tidak menyesali keputusanmu?"

"Karena keputusanku adalah berkuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Dengan begini, tidak ada momen indah yang terlewat dan aku bisa berbuat apapun yang ku inginkan tanpa harus memikirkan pandangan ayah, ibu atau keluarga lainya."

"Syukurlah kalau itu keputusanmu yang tepat, jadi tidak akan ada acara ngambek-ngambekan lagi karena aku jauh darimu?"

"Tidak akan." Jawabnya dengn gelengan kencang yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu untuk hari ini kita benar-benar menikmati waktu kita dan tidak keluar rumah."

"Setuju!"

…

Setelah sehari membolos, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berkuliah dengan si jangkung yang mengantarnya atau lebih tepatnya mereka berangkat bersama.

"Kau tidak ke fakultasmu?" bingung yang lebih tua karena sang adik terus mengekorinya. Tidak menjawab si jangkung itu mengidikan bahunya dan mengikuti si kecil itu di lorong fakultasnya.

Koridor itu sedang ramai karena perpindahan kelas dan munculnya sosok Chanyeol di sana membuat segerombol gadis yang berbisik dan menatap Chanyeol sebagai mangsa. Itu jelas membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman karena ya, Chanyeol adalah kasihnya maka ia mendempet si jangkung di sampingnya.

"Baek." Sebuah panggilan membuat keduanya menoleh kebelakang. Gadis itu Kristal Jung yang terlihat sedikit kaget tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum dan mendekati keduanya.

"Dia-"sapaan pertama dari gadis itu. Dua bersaudara Park saling berpandangan namun Baekhyun tersadar dan memperkenalkan adiknya itu pada gadis yang nyatanya adalah sahabat barunya.

"Dia adikku, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol dia temanku Kristal Jung." Pria kecil itu memperkenalkan bergantian kedua orang itu yang kemudian saling berjabatan.

"Kita pernah bertemu." Baekhyun jelas bingung dan Chanyeol mengeritlan keningnya mengingat. "Kau menyelamatkanku dari serangan pria brengsek itu." Dan ya pria dengan telingan lebar itu ingat.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Tulusnya. "Oh ya, kau jurusan apa?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun mulai tidak suka dengan situasi ini pasalnya walau ia bersama sang adik yg menjabat kekasihnya, bagai ada jarak di antara keduanya.

Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya dan si gadis menanggapi dengan antusias tapi di mata Baekhyun itu adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Ia harus mengakhiri ini semua. HARUS!

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, jangan cepat-cepat!" Chanyeol berusaha menyusul Baekhyun di depan sana. Kekasihnya itu dalam mode merajuk karena ia tidak suka lelakinya berbincang dengan wanita lain tadi. Ya walau pada kenyataannya itu adalah temannya sendiri.

Si jangkung itu terus berusaha menggapai lengan yang lebih kecil di depan sana sampai akhirnya lengan itu berhasil di dapatkan.

"Kubilang tunggu!" ia menarik paksa hingga pria itu menghadap dirinya. "Kau ini kenapa?". Bukan menjawab, Baekhyun malah memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol mulai ingat, gerak-gerik ini tidak asing baginya.

Tingkah si kecil sama persis seperti ketika Lisa bersikap manja padanya. Ya kekasihnya itu sedang dalam mode merajuk dan berterimakasih pada ingatannya, ia akhirnya memutuskan mengiring mereka entah ke mana yang jelas itu adalah sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Memandang pada sosok itu yang masih enggan menatapnya. Terlihat lucu sebenarnya tapi ini bukan saatnya tersenyum karena itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya yang lebih muda dan tidak ada jawaban. "Hyung." Panggil Chanyeol dan si kecil itu masih enggan untuk memandangnya. Chanyeol harus memutar otak ekstra untuk membuat Baekhyun memandangnya.

"Baby." Dan itu menjadi pengalih perhatian si kecil. Baekhyun memandangnya kini, tentu dengan kerutan di dahinya tapi cengiran si tampan menjadi pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu di depan semua orang?"

"Kau gila!" potong si kecil dengan nada meninggi tapi Chanyeol tidak tersinggung dan malah mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana untuk memberitahu mereka kalau aku milikmu?" mata sipit itu melebar tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol tahu apa yang membuatnya bersikap kekanakan ini.

"Aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama, dan aku tidak mau membuatmu selalu cemburu pada setiap orang yang mendekatiku. Walau yah aku sebenarnya suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu." dengan sigap si kecil mencubip pinggang yang lebih muda.

"Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku cemburu pada temanku sendiri." Sesalnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Jadi masalah kita selesai?" senyum menawan sang kekasih terukir. Telunjuk Chanyeol menggiring wajah sang kekasih untuk memandangnya. Ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya tapi tidak berniat untuk menempelkan bibir keduanya. Chanyeol sadar mereka berada di mana saat ini. "Lain kali katakan apapun yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan masalah mereka benar-benar terselesaikan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maafkan adinda yang baru ngelanjutin ff ini. ini semua demi sidang di tahun ini. bosen dengan alesan gue? Maafkan juga hahaha tapi tenang,, ff ini bakal tetep lanjut sampe ending kok hehehe. Makasih buat kalian yang masih setia baca n nongkrongin. Buat yang baru baca,,, jangan tinggalkan gue hanya karena lama postingnya hahahaha.. met ketemu di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
